The pain of a vampire
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: When a new vampire comes to scare school, not only do people confuse him with Thatch, but they think he'll be just like the school bully. But as they learn more and more about the creature, they find that he's not at all what he seems. Multiple Oc warning. Rated T for dark themes. Casperxoc. Enjoy.
1. The new kid

**Ok. For the record, Fatch is the pale one. He was supposed to be Thatch, but not only did I draw him wrong and got his name wrong, Fatch eventually took on a life of his own. But he is legally mine. Anyway, this is just his story when he isn't in my hand written Sonic stories, so it might not match the actual story line. But anyway, enjoy!**

Fatch growled, wiggling his shoulder strap from his back pack around. He was waiting to be picked up for his first day of school. Well, technically it wasn't the first day of school, just HIS first day. The headmasters had warned him that he'd only be there for one day before testing began, but the vampire kind of liked the challenge.

Yes, he was a vampire. He was going to a school designed especially for creatures. Scare school. A school that taught creatures to be scary. He personally didn't need it, but with all that had been going on lately... he needed something to take his mind off of things. And besides, he'd been in an all vampire school at least twice, and, besides the other stuck up vampires, he liked it. He liked learning. And with a photographic memory, he was pretty good at it. So this might be fun.

Fatch growled again and tugged at his black belt a bit, loosening it from his white buckle. The vampire wore a white, long sleeved shirt with a black bat like badge clipped to his chest. His jeans were a light blue, a with a chain off to the side of it. The shoes were black with a white stripe at the bottom of them. His hair was slightly strange; it stood up. It was black, with very white bangs. And the cape he treasured so much as of late, was a midnight black.

The vampire closed his blood red eyes, feeling like falling asleep on his feet. He hated waiting for the pirate ship. It was only his first day and he already hated waiting for the flying ship. That was more than a little sad in his mind.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound, causing the creatures eyes to snap open. The pirate ship was right in front of him, waiting for him to board. He sighed in relief. Any longer and he'd actually be asleep. He quickly got on board.

~half an hour later~

" Students, there will be a new creature joining scare school. "

Dash said into the mic. All of the students were in the auditorium and waiting to meet the new creature.

" I wonder who it is. "

Mantha said excitedly.

" Maybe it's another zombie. "

Casper smiled sweetly and looked back to the stage. He was hiding it, but something felt off to the ghost boy. Like he'd just become weaker or powerless. It was hard to explain. He tried to shake it off, however, because he too was excited to meet the new creature. A new possible friend.

" Now we know the school year is closing up in a month or so for summer break. "

Dash continued.

" But this creature absolutely insisted to be admitted. "

Across the room, a snort could be heard coming from Thatch, and the word loser. Seriously, Thatch said that word a little to much.

" He was convinced he would do well. So please give a big scare school welcome to its newest member: Fatch the vampire. "

The students clapped, but silently they were all confused. Were they talking about Thatch but said his name wrong? No, they couldn't be. Casper and his group turned to the left side of the stage to see the vampire walking to the center of it. Now, they could see the difference, but it was a small one. The creature reached the center, simply staring at the headmasters.

" Well now Fatch. "

Dash sneered.

" Are you sure you can handle scare school? "

Fatch nodded. Mantha took this as a sign he wasn't much of a talker.

" Testing is coming up tomorrow. "

Alder said in his childish voice.

" I suspect you'll fail it miserably. "

This got very hearty laughter from the students, but a harsh glare from Fatch, who didn't find it nearly as amusing.

" Oh how typical. "

He snarled

" You think I'll be terrible because I'm new, eh? Well, I bet YOU failed your tests in school because, honestly, your not very smart, or really all that scary."

The crowd shushed, to shocked to say anything. The new kid had just stood up to Alder and Dash! Just then, however, the twin headed creature smiled.

" You know, that was a good come back."

Alder praised.

" Yes. Because of that, I think you'll be just fine in this school. "

Dash finished and turned to the crowd.

" This concludes the assembly. Everyone, go to your class. Casper. "

The head master said, suddenly pointing at the ghost boy.

" Would you mind showing Fatch to his classes today? "

Casper floated up to the stage, standing between the two creatures. He then looked at the vampire and smiled.

" No problem. "

The two walked through the halls quietly. Casper explained that class actually didn't start for an hour, so he was going to show Fatch around the school. First stop was the dorm. Fatch would be sleeping on his own side of the wall. Fatch put his backpack down next to the bed and began to unpack a little. He left his "necessities" in the bag, but took out a picture frame. Casper couldn't help but look at it. There stood two figures. One was a shy, grinning Fatch. His arms were on his hips, and he was wearing a black and white striped shirt, light black sweat pants, and tall black boots. And the other one was a girl, about four years younger than the vampire. She had jet black skin (yes skin) light purple hair, a torn red skirt, a red crop top, four white bands on her arms, and red pupils with black where the white should be. Casper didn't know why, but a blush began to creep up on his face.

" Um, Fatch? "

The vampire jumped and turned to Casper; he'd actually forgotten he was there.

" Whose that? "

Fatch looked back at the portrait, a frown growing in remembrance.

" That's Lexi. The shadow demon. She was my adopted sister. "

Huh. That was the most the vampire had said to him all day. Lexi huh? Wait. Did he just say she was a shadow demon?! Weren't those kind of creatures the most powerful type of demon known to the whole underworld?!... Was Fatch TRYING to get himself killed?! Suddenly he saw the vampire place the photograph down on the side of his bed before getting up.

" ... it's time for school... "

He mumbled. He then turned to Casper and folded his arms.

" ... lets go. "

~In Mr. Burns class~

Fatch tapped his claws in boredom. Not only was the teachers entire lesson way wrong, but it was also too easy to follow. He looked down at his supposed to be note taking sheet, and began to write. But it wasn't notes.

_And so the days go on_

_And my life continued to unfold_

_And as my pain stays behind_

_More promise does my future hold_

**You know, Fatch is one of my favorite oc's, so I just have to get his story out there some how. I hope you like him to. So enjoy. **


	2. First friend, first foe

**This will be a long-er chapter, so enjoy. **

" And this is the cafeteria. "

Casper explained. The school day was over and everyone was heading to diner. Fatch nodded to Casper and was about to go off to find a seat when the ghost placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Would you like to sit with us Fatch? "

Fatch blinked at the word us. Truth be told, he'd much rather sit by himself, but he didn't want to sound rude. Casper had been helping him out all day. The least he could do was sit by him. So he followed him wordlessly and took a seat next to him at his table of friends. Mantha gave a look of obvious disagreement, but kept her mouth shut.

" So guys. "

Casper began nicely.

" You both know Fatch, right? "

The two creatures nodded. Casper smiled and motioned to the two across from the vampire.

" Fatch, these are my friends Mantha and Ra. "

Fatch looked up and appeared to TRY to smile before giving up, leaving the downcast frown on his face.

" It's nice to meet you... "

He said softly. They almost didn't here him it was so quiet. Casper didn't seem to care, or didn't notice, and then realized that the vampire didn't have a lunch. Or diner in this case.

" Fatch? Do you have money for food? "

Fatch didn't answer. He merely pulled something out and placed it on the table. It was a brown paper bag.

" I brought my own... "

He mumbled and began to pull out a sandwich. It was chalk full of ingredients. Mayo, cheese, lettuce, tomato, ham, mustard, all kinds of things. To be perfectly honest, it looked delicious. But also concerning. Human food was not allowed in scare school. He probably didn't know that, so the others knew they had to say something before Alder and Dash figured it out. As Casper was about to say something, said headmasters slithered up to the vampire, and spoke right as he was about to take a bite.

" Fatch, may we speak with you? "

Fatch sighed in clear annoyance; he put his sandwich down, got up, and followed the headmasters. Casper frowned; he should've tried to warn him quicker. He got up and began to follow him invisibly. Once in the hall, the headmasters glared at the vampire.

" You know, human food is forbidden in this school. "

Dash said as if it were obvious. Fatch merely huffed and crossed his arms.

" No. No I didn't know. You never told me. "

Casper groaned; with that attitude he'd definitely get in trouble. But why was he getting an attitude NOW at the worst possible moment? The headmasters didn't seem all to thrilled with his answer.

" Fatch, we won't let you eat fleshie food, even if you paid us a thousand dollars! "

Now Casper knew Alder was being sarcastic when he said that. As the twin headed creature continued to laugh, Fatch merely stood there with an unamused expression.

" ... Is that all? "

Immediately the headmasters laughing stopped as the vampire began to pull wads of money out of his pocket. The other creatures mouths dropped; where did Fatch get that money?! He did NOT look like the rich type. The vampire then handed the money over to the headmasters. Casper tried to shake off his shock and flew back over to the table. Mantha snickered at his shocked expression.

" What's with you? "

" Fatch is loaded. "

The ghost boy replied. Mantha then became serious and frowned.

" So what if he is? He's still just a vampire. "

Casper jumped a bit when Mantha said that.

" How could you say that Mantha?! "

He said, still in shock. The zombie girl seemed unaffected by this, however, and continued.

" You've seen Thatch. Fatch is probably a bully, just like him! "

" So you're judging me for being a vampire, is that it? "

The three jumped and turned around to see said vampire, whose hands were on his hips. Though his face still appeared void of emotion.

" Aren't you just doing what "Thatch" is doing? "

This seemed to press some of Mantha's buttons as she stood up in anger.

" What's that supposed to mean bat boy?! "

Fatch, surprisingly, still seemed unaffected.

" Your saying that just because I'm a vampire like that Thatch guy, "

' Oh yeah. '

Casper thought.

' Fatch hasn't met Thatch yet. '

" That I'll be a bully. You are technically being a bully by assuming that all vampires are bad. You haven't even met me properly enough to make that assumption. "

How the vampire was staying so calm while saying this was beyond anyone's comprehension. Mantha, however, didn't want to lose the fight.

" You-! Y-you're just so-! "

" Stupid? "

Fatch interrupted. This truly shocked the three creatures; did he just call himself stupid?

" Pathetic? Hopeless? Helpless? A complete waste of space? Believe me, there isn't one insult that you've got that I haven't already heard. "

That was actually a really bad thing to hear. It made Mantha feel horrible for what she said. Fatch then walked to Casper's side and grabbed his food. He then stared at the ghost boy.

" I apologize Casper. "

He said as his eyes lowered.

" I think I should sit elsewhere. "

Before anyone could say anything in response, Fatch left. When he said what he did, he knew it would get to the zombie girl. She was one of those people who would feel bad for saying something if she knew it either hurt ones feelings, or made her no better than a bully. Fatch hated remembering anything that had to do with his past, but he felt it was necessary to teach the blue haired girl an important lesson. The vampire sat down at his new table, which was perfectly empty. Just the way he liked it. He then began to dig into his lunch bag again, hoping to finally eat in peace. He pulled out a bright red apple and went to take a bit when he heard someone yell.

" HEY! "

Fatch whipped around to see another vampire. He assumed it to be the vampire Mantha had mentioned. It was strange... he really DID look like him. The creature felt his eyes lower in disinterest.

" I take it your Thatch then? "

Thatch grinned widely.

" That's right, loser. "

Fatch looked back at his apple, eyes now wide in shock. Huh. He'd never been called THAT before.

" Since your new, I'd better tell you how things work around here. "

The creature listened to the others rambling for a few minutes before sighing. It was clear that this vampire was really just all talk. Well, he wasn't going to let some younger vampire push him around. He got up without a word, turned to face Thatch, and shoved the apple he held into the others fanged mouth. Thatch made an mmm sound as Fatch walked away. All eyes fell on the two vampires, surprised at what they'd seen. Especially Casper's group, and Thatch's gang. Not only had the new kid stood up to the headmasters (twice), but now he had stood up to Thatch. Said vampire clamped down on the apple, chewing what had been in his mouth, humming at its surprisingly good taste.

~Later that night~

" I have to say, I'm kind of impressed. "

Mantha said. She and the group had been talking about Fatch after what happened in the cafeteria.

" I thought he was just a bully. But anyone who can stand up to Thatch MUST be good. "

" Speaking of that Mantha... "

Casper began quietly.

" I think you need to apologize for what you said earlier. "

The zombie girl looked down sadly. Truth be told, she'd been feeling horrible for giving Fatch such a hard time earlier. She said goodnight to the guys and began heading off to the girls dorm. In the morning she'd apologize. Fatch had been right. Judging him just because he was a vampire wasn't fair. To him or any other vampire. She just hoped he'd forgive her. Turning the corner, Mantha suddenly felt something shove her, nearly knocking her head off. She moaned in slight pain before looking forward to see Thatch and his gang. And boy did Thatch look MAD. Before she could say anything, the gang pushed her into the corner. The zombie looked up, trying to sound brave.

" What do you want Thatch? "

The vampire sneered.

" Your Mp3. "

Her music? No way in the underworld would she give him that! Mantha covered up her music and glared.

" No way bat boy! "

Now Thatch glared, holding his hand out in a demanding way.

" Give it! "

" Why don't you just leave her alone? "

That... didn't come from the gang. They all turned around and saw, none other than, Fatch. He had his arms crossed. Thatch merely sneered.

" Back off, loser. This doesn't concern you. "

Thatch then turned back to Mantha and was about to take the electronic by force, when Fatch came around and picked him up. Thatch shrieked, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. Fatch acted like it was nothing and put him across the room, hurrying back to Mantha. He carefully took her hand and pulled her away from the other bullies.

" Come on. "

He said softly.

" I'll walk you to your room. "

The two turned to walk away, but it seemed Thatch wasn't quite done yet.

" That's right! Run, you coward! "

This got Fatch to stop dead in his tracks. That was definitely one of his trigger words. He was no coward. The vampire glared, his grip on Mantha's hand tightening painfully.

" What did you just call me? "

He snarled. Dummygirl could tell that this was bad news, and looked over at her leader with a pleading look.

" Thatch, maybe you should- "

" No! "

Thatch glared at her as he interrupted.

" He IS a coward! A big, dumb, coward! "

Fatch shook in absolute fury; he was done. He had no control now. He let go of Mantha's hand, walked over to Thatch and stared him down for a few seconds before bopping him on the head. Thatch howled in pain. The other hadn't hit him nearly as hard as he could've, but it was still enough to feel for a couple days. Fatch then turned back to Mantha, who was in shock. That was the first time she'd seen Fatch show any emotion all day. Even if it had been anger, it was still shocking. The vampire in question was the first to break the silence.

" Can you make it back to the dorm ok? "

" Y-yeah. Uh, thank you, for helping me. That was really cool of you. "

Fatch nodded.

" I'm no where near to the nicest person in the world, but I'm no bully. "

He explained.

" And I won't stand for them either. "

The vampire turned around and began heading to HIS dorm.

" Goodnight. "

~In the dorm~

_And so another day goes by_

_And I think I've made a new enemy_

_But I've also enjoyed school_

_So he's not going to stop me_

Fatch gently closed his journal, pulling the flashlight out of his mouth, turning off the light before curling up in the bed.

**Fatch is pretty boss isn't he? He doesn't let anything stop him. Reviews would be deeply appreciated. I have no idea if people like my story. I'll still continue it, but I just wanna be sure. **


	3. Jealousy and Fear

**No idea where this chapters heading so please bear with me. Enjoy!**

Ra groaned. The day was over, and he was buried in books. He had to study. The tests were tomorrow, and he couldn't afford to fail them. The mummy struggled over to the library, opening the door with his foot. Many other students were in there studying as well. Ra quickly spotted Casper and Mantha, luckily, and hurried over to them.

" Hey guys. "

Casper looked up and smiled at the mummy.

" Hey Ra. "

The three remained quiet for a bit, trying to study, until they heard a loud thump. Immediately they looked towards the sound, to see Fatch buried in books, a dodge ball not to far away. They instantly knew what had happened; Thatch had thrown a dodge ball at his head. The three looked at each other for a moment before racing over to help him. Casper and Ra grabbed each arm and helped him to his feet.

" You ok? "

Fatch nodded in response. He then turned to the other vampire and sneered as he laughed.

" Real mature Thatch. "

He huffed.

" With that kind of study attitude, you're definitely gonna fail the tests. "

This immediately got Thatch to shut up. He stared at the other in shock as he began to walk away.

Thatch growled and rubbed the top of his head. It was still sore from last night.

' Stupid vampire hits to hard. '

He thought bitterly. Fatch was seriously beginning to get on his last nerves. Not only was he obviously stronger than him, but he was also giving him a run for his money. It was more than clear that he could run the show if he wanted to. But he didn't. And that was what confused the vampire. If he was so powerful, then why wasn't he taking full advantage of it? Everyone would listen to him. Especially since he always seemed to find a way to mouth off people who were so feared in the school.

Thatch growled and got up from his table, turning to head out.

" Thatch! "

The gray one turned to Dummygirl, who looked at him like he was crazy.

" Where are you going? Testing is tomorrow you know. "

" Yeah, yeah. "

Thatch huffed. Seriously, Dummygirl was queen nag sometimes. It was rather annoying in cases like this. Right now, he needed to get out of the packed and very unbreathable library.

~Later~

Thatch grinned at his comic book. He was feeling very confident for the tests tomorrow, and needed to relax a little. Stress was the ultimate test killer. The trick was to remain calm and collected. Just then, Dummygirl came in looking shocked. Normally Thatch would just dismiss this, but then found that the girl was limping. He immediately turned and saw that her ankle was tightly wrapped in a bandage.

" What happened to you? "

DG just looked at him briefly before lunging forward and grabbing his upper arms, shocking the vampire further.

" You won't believe it! Fatch just helped me get to the nurse! "

" Wait-what?! "

Thatch yelped; he was so confused. Dummygirl calmed down and began to tell her story.

_Dummygirl was racing though the halls. She had to be the first in the washroom today so she could get ready for bed. If she wasn't the first on there, then the stupid skeleton girls would take an hour in there like they usually did. _

_Suddenly the poor girl tripped and landed painfully hard on the stone floor. The child groaned, trying to get back up, only to feel a deep pain in her ankle that made her stop and just rest against the cold floor. It was obvious she had twisted her ankle. And she was upstairs. She needed to see the nurse, who was downstairs. There was literally nothing she could do. _

_Just then she felt something ICE cold pick her up, and place her on what seemed like an arm. She turned a bit and saw Fatch, who had her well placed on his arm. The creature girl would've blushed if she could. _

_" I-I don't need help! "_

_Fatch merely narrowed his eyes. _

_" Would you rather me leave you here? "_

_Immediately the girls eyes widened in fear. _

_" N-no! I-I'm good! "_

_The vampire nodded, now headed down the stairs. The girl had to look away to keep from getting too "fluttery". _

_" I-I can get down to the nurse by my self. "_

_She said softly, not trying to look too weak in front of the new guy. Said vampire snorted. _

_" Yeah, of course you can. But how about you just pipe down and let me help you, eh? "_

_... oh wow... this vampire was actually pretty awesome. _

Thatch growled and slammed his book shut as DG finished her story. It was as if Fatch was TRYING to be better than him! Had he managed to win over Dummygirl?! Well, that was it. If Fatch wanted a fight, then he'd give him a WAR!

Thatch had DG leave and then got ready for bed as everyone else was beginning to head to bed as well. As Thatch went to lay down, he noticed the other vampire writing down something in a book. He stayed silent, waiting for the other to put it down and fall asleep. After about a half an hour, the other finally fell asleep. Thatch grinned and crept over, quietly taking a peak into the book. It was clear it was some kind of journal, as it had dates all over it. Flipping to the final written page, what he read, just gave him chills. With a shiver, the creature closed the book and immediately ran into his coffin, the words continuing to echo in his head.

_So I helped the Dummygirl today. She twisted her ankle, and I brought her to the nurse. She seems ok... so do her friends. Except that Thatch guy. He's a complete D-bag. I hate people like him. It's like their only purpose in life is to destroy another persons life. But I'm gonna change that. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else. Not while I'm around. Especially if he tries to mess with me. If he so much as throws an insult at me, I will rip his fangs out and implant them in his skull. Well... I guess I should end with my practice poems. Lexi once said that poems can get ones feelings out better than flat out writing. Maybe I should write one about Thatch one of these days... maybe with ripping out his fangs! THAT would be fun. Well... here's the poem, I guess..._

_Days go by_

_And they continue with their lies_

_But they'll never see_

_The true pain behind my eyes_

**Sorry it took so long to post. My motivations been escaping me lately. I'll try to post sooner next time! Thanks for your patience! :D**


	4. Surprises

**Small time lapse. It's the day after their testing now. Enjoy!**

" All students to the auditorium! Repeat! All students to the auditorium! "

Casper blinked sleepily and confusedly as he headed to the auditorium. It was directly after breakfast right now, and everyone was still pretty tired. Though, the ghost boy couldn't help but wonder what was going on. The headmasters usually called for stupid reasons, but even this was ridiculous.

Entering the auditorium, Casper quickly spotted Mantha and Ra sitting by each other. He smiled and floated over to them.

" Hey guys. "

The two smiled at him.

" Hey Casper. "

Mantha greeted. Looking up a bit and saw Fatch, looking around for a seat. The zombie girl smiled and stood up.

" Hey Fatch! "

She called out, gaining a shocked look from the vampire.

" Over here! "

The creature seemed to try to smile before rushing over to them. It made her wonder why she hadn't seen him smile yet. Every time he tried, he quit. Like it hurt him to try.

Oh wow he moved quick. The vampire was now sitting next to her, playing on what looked like an iPod touch. 4th gen. He MUST be rich to afford that.

Thatch growled at the sight of the other vampire; he huffed and turned back to the stage, arms crossed. How did creepy people like him get such attention? Yes, creepy. Thatch was still terrified of what he read a couple nights ago. Who wouldn't be? Having your fangs ripped out and implanted in your skull was a pretty terrifying thing. He was still jumpy and paranoid about the whole thing. He just kept getting the feeling that Fatch would pop up behind him and try something...

" Hey Thatch. "

The little vampire jumped and, without meaning to, let out a scream that was a bit louder than he meant it to be. Luckily no one took notice to it since they were in the auditorium. He quickly turned, relieved to find it was only Slither.

" Dude! "

He hissed.

" Don't do that! "

" S-sorry bro. "

Slither apologized, quickly turning away. Thatch almost felt a little bad for yelling at Slither, but quickly dismissed it when the headmasters came on stage. They had very surprised looks on their faces.

" Students! "

Dash began with a slight crack in his voice.

" Please welcome our fearless leader of the underworld, Kibosh. "

Mantha pulled back upon the mention of Kibosh. If the green ghost was here, then this MUST be serious.

" Do not be afraid. "

Kibosh spoke into the mic.

" This is good news. I have just been informed that one of you has passed ALL the tests yesterday with a perfect score. "

Oh wow! Someone actually managed to pass all the tests? That hasn't happened in over five hundred years! No wonder Kibosh was here!

" I bet you anything it was Thatch or Casper. "

Ra whispered. It made sense. Thatch may be a bully, but he was a straight A student. And Casper might not be scary, or believe in any of Professor Burns lessons, but he studied real hard. And he got good grades for it. So odds were it was one of the two.

" This student was brilliant. He had worked his fangs out- "

Fangs? Darn... it was probably Thatch then.

" to get the grades he got on the tests. "

Mantha turned and saw Thatch puff up in pride. She huffed at the sight and turned back to the green ghost.

" I am proud to say that he is truly a genius. That creature is... "

Thatch got ready to stand up, hands gripping the seat in front of him.

" Fatch! "

" What?! "

Thatch cried out as the spotlight landed on the new kid. Said vampire's eyes grew wide as he realized it was him.

" Come up to the stage Fatch. "

Kibosh said with a smile.

" You've more than earned this recognition. "

Fatch quickly put his iPod in his pocket and turned into a bat, flying to the stage. It was strange, but the students could've sworn Fatch had turned into a perfect bat. The pale boy returned to normal once he reached the stage, standing right next to Kibosh.

The green ghost looked at the vampire. It was so strange... but he felt a strong surge of power from the child. He DID remind him of the child from... no. No it couldn't be him. He didn't really look like him. Kibosh went back to smiling at the creature, placing a hand on his shoulder, enjoying the strange coldness from the child.

" My boy, you're the new kid, right? "

Fatch nodded to the green ghosts question.

" How did you pass the tests? "

" I... I just... "

Fatch stuttered, blushing lightly at the attention.

" Studied what I needed to study. I, uh, also have a photographic memory. That might've helped. "

Kibosh smiled again.

" Well then, it really payed off. Good work Fatch. "

~Later at Dinner~

Thatch bit his sandwich completely in half. He was beyond mad right now. The new kid had just done what he'd been trying to do for the few years he'd been here. He had officially had it with that guy. He'd teach him a lesson.

He turned to the crazy haired jerk, who had just gotten up and began to head to the hallway. Thatch sneered; perfect. He quickly got up and rushed after the other vampire. There was no way he'd get away with this.

Once they were in a secluded part of the school, Thatch yelled at the other, quickly getting his attention.

" I think it's high time I knocked you down a few sizes, loser. "

Thatch threatened. Fatch merely let his eyes droop in disinterest.

" Coming from you, that meant nothing. Your actually pretty pathetic. "

" Oooh, THAT'S IT! You're going down, you freak! "

Thatch pulled a fist back and was about to launch it into the others mouth, when the strangest thing happened. Fatch had stopped the hit. He'd caught it with his right hand. Fatch glared at him, tightening his grip painfully on the others hand.

Thatch cried out as it hurt REALLY bad. He looked up at him with slight tears in his eyes, and was immediately terrified at what he saw. The other vampires eyes were completely blood red. Thatch squeaked and looked down, only to find strange, glowing red markings all over his body. The young vampire looked back at Fatch's face, finding it less threatening than his crazy markings. What was going on?! In all his years of living, he'd never seen ANYTHING like this before!

" You think I'm a freak? "

Fatch said, his voice for some reason extremely demonic. Thatch shivered and tried to pull away.

" N-no! No! I was just kidding! "

The grip tightened, causing Thatch to scream now.

" I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! "

Fatch grinned evilly, now truly reviling the full extent of his fangs. They were longer and 10X sharper than a normal vampires.

" You will be. "

The next thing he knew, Thatch was against a wall, his stomach in intense pain. Fatch had literally kicked him into the wall. The creature clutched his waist, tears slipping down his face; it hurt. It really, really hurt. It made him want to throw up his dinner it was so bad.

Fatch slowly approached the boy, bringing out his claws. They were very long, and a crimson red. Upon seeing Thatch's tears, he froze, eyes wide, completely coming back to his senses. Thatch looked up at him, and it was now that Fatch could see some blood tickling from his mouth.

" I-I... "

Fatch shuddered; he'd done it again... he lost control of his body... stupid trigger word. The word "freak" always got to him.

" I-I'm so sorry Thatch... "

Immediately, Fatch ran for the dorm. The scary thing to Thatch was, he was running at a supernatural speed.

~A few minutes later~

Fatch frowned at the sound of sickness coming from the bathroom. It was Thatch, he knew that. And all the other boys in the dorm knew that. It was bed time, and everyone except for Thatch was in their bed But only he knew that he was the cause. He was the one who kicked him. And he hated himself for it.

Finally Thatch left the bathroom, arms tightly around his waist. Casper, being the nice person he was, floated over to Thatch, and had his back towards Fatch.

" Thatch? "

He asked timidly.

" Are you ok? "

Thatch shuddered, a terrified expression crossing his face.

" Yeah I'm fine. "

" What happened? "

Thatch looked at Fatch. As much as he wanted to rat him out, as he deserved it, he was afraid of what he would do if he told anyone. So Thatch bit his lower lip, not enough to pierce his skin, and shook his head.

" N-nothing Casper. J-just leave me alone. I-I'm really, really tired. "

Fatch frowned as Thatch ran and hid in his coffin. He had every right to be afraid of him. The creature grabbed his journal and immediately began to write in it.

_I have gone to far this time. I let my anger towards the word "freak" cloud my judgement and in turn got me possessed by "it" again. If I am to live in scare school, I can't let this happen again. If my secret of it, and my identity get out, who knows what will happen. And I don't want to hurt Thatch again. Yes, I don't really like him, but I never wanted to harm him. My last journal entry where I wrote I wanted to rip out his fangs and shove them in his skull was just to get some anger out. I would've never acted on it! I hate hurting people... even if they are a creep like Thatch. I swear on the life of me, I will get this under control. I will not hurt him again. _

_What started out as a good day_

_Turned into a day of pain_

_I took my hatred of a word_

_And in turn made ones tears rain_

**I think this chapter had a lot of emotion in it. I hope you guys like it. **


	5. First week of Summer

**Ok, to the people who review, thank you so much! I love writing stories when I know people are enjoying reading them! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Oh, and a time lapse. I have PLENTY of ideas, but they all take place at various times. Sorry about that. ^_^'**

Days had gone by since then. Summer was here. And everyone was packing up to go home.

Not much had really happened. Although, Thatch's hatred of Fatch grew a tremendous amount since the incident. Fatch had managed to gain the friendship of, not only Casper's group, but he had managed to get the friendship of his gang as well. The worse part was that he hadn't even tried. He helped them, and now he was friends with both groups. The only one he didn't help was Casper, but Casper was friends with everyone, so he really didn't count. And Mantha and Dummygirl had already been helped by the annoying vampire. Thatch could easily remember all the events.

_Slither groaned a little, rubbing his upper arm (arm, tentacle, blah). The whole school had just came back from the spooky woods, and poor Slither had fallen on a really sharp branch and cut his arm. The creature wrapped his tentacle around the wound, trying not to make any form of noise as he neared Thatch. _

_" Something wrong Slither? "_

_Funny. Thatch normally didn't care. Slither merely shock his head and slithered away, heading for the dorm. No one would be in there, they were already heading to dinner. Once there, he pulled up his sleeve and began digging into his trunk, searching for some bandages or something. Something that would cover the wound. _

_" Need help? "_

_The creature jumped and turned around to see Fatch, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Said vampire pushed himself off the wall and walked over to him, grabbing his arm and gently probing the wound. Slither hissed and tried to pull away, but Fatch had a firm grip on him. The vampire looked at the other and used his free hand to pull something out from behind his cape. It was a fresh roll of bandages. Slither gave him a look of question. _

_" Why do you have bandages in your cape? "_

_Fatch wrinkled his nose a bit, acting as if the answer weren't obvious. _

_" For a vampire, you never know when your gonna need them. Especially if you have to fight for your meal. "_

_Oh. That was a blood reference. Fatch lightly probed the wound again and narrowed his eyes. _

_" It's deep... "_

_He murmured. _

_" And it's bleeding heavily. Gonna need to stop it before bandaging it. Hold still for a minute. "_

_Before he could question the vampire, the creature began to do the craziest thing; he LICKED the cut. Slither began to shiver as one, it was weird, and two, that dudes tongue was ICE cold. What the heck was he doing?! Suddenly he stopped, causing Slither to look at his arm. Shockingly, it looked considerably better. The cut was much smaller, and didn't hurt nearly as bad as it did. Slither's eyes widened as he looked the other, who had now begun bandaging his arm tightly. How did he do that...? That wasn't even physically possible. Slither hissed a bit as Fatch finished up, pulling his sleeve back down for him. Fatch then stood up, brushing his cape off a bit. _

_" Th-thanks. "_

_Slither thanked quietly. Fatch merely shrugged in response. _

_" Don't mention it. "_

Thatch huffed a bit as he put his clothes into his suit case. Slither was the second in command in their group, so the fact that he was able to make friends with a creature outside of the group was not good for THIS creature. Then there was Ra and Mosshead.

_Ra yelped, dodging yet another dodge ball. He was on a team with Mosshead, Casper, Harpy, Fatch and Triclops. They were up against Thatch, Slither, Dummygirl, Mantha, Wolfie, Mickey and Monaco. So not only was his team out numbered, but they weren't very sporty. They were going to lose. There was no way they could win. _

_Suddenly, without much warning, Mosshead ran right into the mummy, sending them both to the ground. Which was not only terrible because they were prone to get hit, but also because they were the only ones still in the game besides Fatch. Ra looked up to see Thatch grin. The vampire held up the dodge balls he held in each hand and threw. The two closed their eyes, not wanting to see the objects hit them. But surprisingly, all that came were a few gasps from the other students. The two opened their eyes, only to find BOTH dodge balls had been caught by their vampire partner. How he'd even gotten there so quick was beyond them, considering he'd been on the other side of the court. Fatch hissed and did two of the near to impossible things: one. He managed to hit Thatch out, and two; he managed to hit the far higher wall on the other side of the court, giving their side a jail break. As the other three (Casper, Harpy, Triclops) ran back onto the court, Ra and Mosshead got up, staring at the creature in shock. _

_" Uh, thanks Fatch. "_

_Ra thanked lightly. Mosshead pounced up, being the more energetic of the two. _

_" Yeah thanks! "_

_Fatch looked at them, and nodded softly in response. _

Thatch closed his coffin wordlessly. Those two were probably the easiest to "befriend." It was rather pathetic. At least HE still had a reason to hate the other. The creature picked up his suit case and turned to leave, only to stop as Casper was right in front of him.

" Have a good summer Thatch. "

He greeted. Thatch merely huffed at his friendliness and walked out the door. Casper shrugged and turned to see how Ra was doing.

" How are you going to spend your summer Ra? "

The mummy turned and smiled at the ghost, closing up his suit case as well.

" I don't know. I'll probably just hang around my families vacation tomb. "

Before Ra continued their conversation, his eyes settled on something to the right. Casper quickly followed his gaze and found Fatch just sitting there, looked really annoyed/mad. The pale boy blinked and walked over to him, quickly gaining his attention.

" Yes Casper? "

He asked gently.

" Why aren't you packing up? "

Now Fatch sighed and folded his arms.

" My house flooded. "

He answered with clear annoyance in his voice.

" I have to stay here for a week until its ready. "

" Wait-YOUR house? "

Ra inquired.

" Don't you live with your parents? "

Immediately Ra knew he'd said the wrong thing, as for the first time in the month Fatch had been here, he actually looked... sad. He shook his head.

" No. No I don't. I don't have any parents. "

Casper frowned and placed a hand on the vampire's shoulder.

" Well, why don't you stay with me for the week? "

Immediately Fatch's eyes widened as he turned to the ghost.

" R-really?! "

" Of course! "

That's when a miracle happened; for the first time in five years... Fatch smiled. It felt so foreign to his face, but still so wonderful.

" Th-thank you Casper... "

~Later, at 11:30pm~

" Mmm... "

Fatch hummed, shifting his back pack a bit in nervousness.

" Mmmaybe I should just go... "

Fatch was beyond nervous now. He wasn't sure if Caspers uncles would like him. Ghost didn't tend to like him. Casper shook his head and frowned.

" No Fatch! Don't worry! I'm sure my uncles won't mind! So long as you aren't worse than Mosshead was! "

... Ok, Fatch didn't even want to know. He watched Casper float over and ring the door bell, which was almost immediately answered by three older looking ghosts.

" Aww, how awful! "

Stretch said playfully.

" You haven't changed a bit! "

" Didn't you say that the last time he was here Stretch? "

Fatso said, more mockingly than anything. Stretch merely huffed.

" Aw who cares? Casper's here! "

Casper began grinning ear to ear.

" I missed you guys too! "

As the four ghost began to hug, Fatch began to feel a little out of place. He folded his arms behind him back, trying to remain quiet and collected. Once the ghosts departed, Casper motioned to the vampire.

" I hope you guys don't mind, but I invited Fatch to stay here for a bit. "

Almost immediately the three ghosts backed up as they felt a strange aura from the vampire.

" His house flooded, so he's only going to be here for a week. "

Fatch blushed a bit and walked towards the older creatures, holding his hand out.

" It's nice to meet you sirs... "

The ghostly trio looked at each other for a minute, still a little unsure about having another guest after the Mosshead incident, but one by one they shook his hand. They could tell just by his greeting that he was not like the swamp creature.

Once they were all acquainted, Casper led the vampire upstairs to his room and began laying some bedding out on the floor.

" I hope you don't mind sleeping on the floor. "

He said, turning to the other who shook his head.

" It's fine... Thank you... "

Just then the ghostly trio came in through the wall.

" Hey Casper, can we see you for a moment? "

Casper looked at Fatch really quick before following his uncles. Once in the safety of the hall way, Fatso was the first to speak.

" Casper, there's something a little "off" about your vampire friend. "

He said as gently as he could.

" He just seems more powerful than he should be... "

Stretch added. Casper tilted his head to the side a bit.

" What do you mean? "

Stinky looked up, his expression deadly serious.

" It's like he's got a demon's soul, or power inside of him. "

Casper backed up in shock. What were his uncles getting at?! Did they think Fatch was a demon in disguise? Or did they think he was evil or something?! Either way, what the heck?! Stinky took Casper's silence as a chance to continue.

" Now, we're not accusing him of anything, we just want you to keep an eye on him, ok? "

Casper, though slightly annoyed, nodded

Fatch sighed at the ghosts conversation; he was right. The ghost could feel his mismatched aura. Demons were rather closely related to ghosts, shadow demons being even closer. So he wasn't all that surprised by their conversation. He knew coming to a house full of ghosts would result to this anyway. The vampire sighed again and sat down on the makeshift bed and pulled out his journal, quickly jotting down his thoughts.

_So the ghosts have figured it out. I guess it isn't SO bad. It's not like they know anyone to important. I should be safe here. I'll admit, I feel a little awkward staying with Casper and his uncles. I barely know any of them, I just feel so out of place. But it's just for a week. It was so nice of Casper to let me stay here. Now I know Casper won't be reading this, but I just gotta say... thank you Casper. _

_The summer begins today_

_And all soak up the freedom_

_And though I'll be alone within a week_

_I'll enjoy it however random_

**This took a few days, so sorry bout that. You guys are awesome! Oh, and pay close attention to the poems and the ending of this chapter. I shan't say no more, but just trust me on this. I AM the author, after all. XD**


	6. Memories

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I type my stories on my iPod, so it takes a little longer. But I'm posting now! :D This chapter might be emotional. Enjoy.**

**Day one.**

" ... hey... "

Fatch's closed eyes closed tighter, not wanting to wake up. He could feel someone shaking his shoulder...

" Fatch, it's time to wake up. "

" C-Cas... Casper...? "

Fatch slowly opened his crimson eyes, before closing them and grit his fangs together before using his hands to push himself up into a sitting position. The creature rubbed his right eye, looking at a smiling Casper with his other one.

" Good morning. "

The ghost greeted. Fatch managed a weak smile. Ever since the smile the other day, he found it was easier to smile now. The vampire then groaned a bit as he placed his hands on his lower back, stretching it out and gaining multiple cracks from it. The vampire had always had a long history of back problems, and sleeping on the floor didn't exactly help. It gave the creature a nasty kink in his back. Casper flinched at the loud popping sound from the vampire's back.

" Are you ok? "

He asked gently, getting a nod out of the other. Though the ghost knew better. It was clear he'd need to get the vampire something more comfortable to sleep on. The ghost shook it off for now and helped Fatch to his feet.

" Come on. Breakfast is ready. "

~Downstairs~

Fatch took a seat next to Casper as Stretch and Stinky kept shivering when he came to sit by them. Course he knew why, so he didn't let it get to him. Just then Fatso came in with a rather large plate of pancakes. The sweet smell instantly greeted the vampires nose, and he couldn't help but smile at it's heavenly smell.

" Hope you don't mind. "

The larger ghost said.

" I just thought pancakes would be nice for a first day welcome breakfast to you. "

Fatch now beamed. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't stop smiling. They were being so nice... the creature wasn't used to people actually CARING about him. Well... except for Lexi and his blood related family (as he's had two adoptive families), but they were family related in some way, so they didn't count. They were rather inclined to treat him fairly. The pale boy looked up at the older creature, trying to make his smile last just a little bit longer.

" It's great Mr. Fatso. Thank you. It smells delicious. "

The older ghost gained a look of shock for a brief moment before smiling and taking his seat.

~Later~

Casper pulled at the vampires pale arm, dragging him around Deeds town. The ghost had wanted to spend some time with Jimmy during his summer break, but he couldn't just leave his guest alone. He was his guest. So he was doing the next best thing; he was bringing Fatch with him. Besides, Casper wanted to know more about the vampire. He was beginning to worry him. The vampire had only eaten one pancake with strawberries on top. The fact that he'd only eaten one showed that he might have some sort of eating problem.

Casper smiled as he walked up to Jimmy's house. Fatch blinked in confusion.

" Casper, who lives here? "

He asked softly. He was seriously hoping it was just another creature and not a-

" My human friend Jimmy. "

Casper said mid thought. Fatch almost immediately began to growl, and intense look of fury on his pale features. The ghost boy was about to question it when Jimmy opened the door, smiling at Casper and staring blankly at Fatch, who had managed to calm down a bit.

" Hey Casper. "

The human greeted.

" Who's your friend? "

Casper smiled politely and motioned to Fatch.

" This is the new student I told you about. Fatch, meet Jimmy. "

Jimmy smiled and held his hand out, only to gain a look of absolute disgust from the vampire. Casper found this quite odd. Fatch had been getting along with others so well up until this point. Why was he acting up now? He saw Fatch force a smile and slowly shake the humans hand. Well... at least he was TRYING to be polite.

" It's nice to meet you Fatch. "

Jimmy said in a slightly chipper tone. Fatch made a face that looked like... well... Casper didn't even KNOW what it looked like.

" Eh, l-like wise. "

Ok, even Casper knew that was a lie. The ghost grabbed on the vampires arm, quickly gaining attention.

" Fatch, can I talk to you for a sec? "

The vampire lowered his gaze before letting the spirit pull him away. Once they were out of ear shot, Casper turned to him with his hand on his hips.

" Fatch, what's wrong? "

He said in a soft tone.

" Why are you acting up now? "

Fatch almost instantly began growling.

" Casper, I'm sorry. But I do not like the humans. "

" But why? "

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because Fatch went rigid. His hands were fisted, his head was hung so low his hair actually covered his eyes, and he was shaking. It looked like he was trying not to make something happen.

" ... they're one of the many reasons why my life sucks... "

Fatch took a deep breath and growled.

" I need to be alone, Casper. I'll be back later tonight. "

Before Casper could even respond, the vampire was long gone.

~Deeds town park~

Fatch looked up from his journal again and stared at the scenery once more before sketching it again. He usually enjoyed drawing realistic art. But not right now. When Casper had asked why he didn't like humans, the memory that he'd been trying to throw in the back of his mind for five years came flooding back. This was a little known fact to the human world, but the humans and the vampires used to be at war. It was when his parents got married that it happened. Their love was forbidden, yet they still chose to get married. Fatch personally didn't have a problem with it. But for whatever reason the humans did. The war had gone on since before Fatch was born. What had ended it, however, was the death of his parents... and his siblings. The creature shuddered and placed a hand on his face,as the memory now had full access to his mind.

_" Fatch... "_

_The little vampire whined as he forced his eyes open. He looked up at the_ _figure, realizing almost immediately who it was. He tried his best not to scowl at his brother. His brother had long (and I mean LONG) white hair with crazy black and red bangs. His shirt was black, his pants being a slightly lighter shade of black, and his boots were a seriously dark shade of black. Fatch sighed in clear annoyance._

_" What do you want Marco...? "_

_The older brother flinched at his tone._

_" I-it's christmas. We all opened our gifts, and everyone's waiting for you downstairs. "_

_Fatch sighed and pulled himself out of bed, ushering Marco out the door. Once alone, he headed over to his dresser and pulled on his famous striped shirt, black pants combo on. He didn't even bother with his socks and just left his black toe socks bear._

_Before he left, he grabbed his black hat, and pulled all of his hair into it before settling it on his head and heading down stairs. His entire family was sitting on the couch, the girls on one side and the boys on the other._

_His dad smiled softly, holding a black wrapped box in his lap. The older vampire had similar attributes as the current day Fatch, except he had red on the tips of his hair and no white. He wore a bright red cape, a black shirt and boots, and white jeans. He was more than likely in his mid thirties._

_" Fatch. "_

_He said with a deep and kind voice._

_" Why don't you open your sister's gift first? "_

_Apparently he meant Midnight. She was one of Fatch's triplets, the other was Marco. Midnight had long, beautiful white hair with black bangs that had red at the base and tip. Her face had place brown freckles at the rim of her nose that gave her an adorable edge. Her dress was black that was torn on the red rim, and had two white bands at her waist. And like most everyone in their family, she also wore black boots, though hers had heels on them. The vampire girl slowly stood up and handed her brother a small box. Fatch looked at her smiling face before opening the package. There was a black belt with a white buckle and a silvery chain attached inside, and Fatch couldn't help but smirk._

_" Gave up fighting my fashion choice, huh? "_

_Midnight giggled._

_" Hell no. I just thought it would help keep your pants up. Since you keep shrinking out of them. "_

_Fatch laughed back as well._

_" Well, thanks. "_

_He then turned to his other sister Katie. This sister was a little special, however, because she was also part werewolf._

_No, his mother didn't have an affair. This was a spell. Magic, if you will. Katie was very sickly as a baby, and their parents had been willing to do anything to save her. So his mother had cast a spell on her that healed her, but made her half werewolf. She was six now, but her brain was rather well developed. Her ears and wolf tail were gray with red tips, her hair was exactly half white half black, her bangs were long with red tips that completely covered her left eyes, she wore a white dress with red at the rims and a red ruby necklace hung proudly with her black choker. Her boots were white, and her tights were gray. The were child handed Fatch her tiny box, a fanged grin happily placed on her face. Fatch happily opened it, trying to keep his baby sister happy. Inside was the families orcarina. The white one with the yellow turning... thing... Fatch never really figured out what it was called._

_" Mommy said you gots really good at it. "_

_She said in her adorable little kids voice._

_" And she said I's can gives it to you. "_

_Fatch couldn't help but smile at his sister. He gave her a gently hug._

_" Thank you Katie. I love it. "_

_The girl giggled and then pushed him towards Marco, who shrugged._

_" Oh sorry. "_

_He said, faking sympathy._

_" I "forgot" to get you something. "_

_" Marco! "_

_Their mother yelled, causing the older triplet to wince back. Fatch merely growled at him before turning to Dusk._

_Dusk was the oldest of the children (at the age of 25), and also the strongest. He had hair that was almost like their father's, but it was thicker with white or red tips. He favored a vivid purple shirt, wore loose fitting jeans, black shoes, and a black spiked choker with sweat bands to match. Dusk stood up and walked over to Fatch. When standing next to each other, it was clear there was a massive height difference between the two. Dusk stood a proud 6"4' whilst Fatch was barely boarding 5". The older one knelt down by Fatch and gently pressed the particularly box into his brothers hands._

_" Merry christmas kiddo. "_

_Heh... that was what he loved about Dusk. He may sound tough, but he did love his family. Fatch didnt even hesitate to rip the wrapping paper to shreds. And was he EVER surprised at what was in there. A red guitar, the shape of a battle axe, was all polished up and practically begging to be used. Fatch looked up at Dusk in utter confusion._

_" I know you like to play guitar. "_

_Dusk said in a gently tone._

_" And I figured that with... "_

_The taller creature looked down in slight sadness before looking back up with a smile re-plastered to his pale face._

_" Well anyway. I thought you deserved it. "_

_Fatch smiled so widely he felt like a Barbie doll for a while. He placed the instrument down, ran forward and hugged his brother._

_" Thanks Dusk. "_

_The older quickly hugged the younger back and gently shoved him over to their mother._

_Their mother had glorious long, white hair with red as side bangs. She wore a blue dress with red at the rim, and a red heart across her chest. Her high heeled boots were also blue. Though, her stomach was slightly large as she was 9 months pregnant. She was actually due today. The woman smiled and handed her son the small box. Fatch just had to pull the bow to open the box luckily, and became slightly confused at what he found. Inside, was a black badge, that was in the shape of a cartoon bat (the animal). The woman giggled at her sins confused expression._

_" It's enchanted honey. "_

_She explained._

_" It'll keep your temperature nice and cool, even in the hottest of weather. "_

_" Aw cool! "_

_Fatch said as practically his whole face lit up._

_" Thanks mom! "_

_" No problem dear. Now go to your father. "_

_The child walked over to their dad, who chuckled heartily at the boy._

_" All right, all right. Here you go. "_

_Fatch wasted no time opening up the box. Once again he was surprised at what he found. Inside... was the black cape that he proudly wore today. Unbeknownst to himself at the time, Fatch let out a squeal of happiness._

_" A cape! "_

_He exclaimed._

_" A cape! A real cape! Oh, thank you daddy! "_

_The older laughed lightly at the child's enthusiasm._

_" Your very welcome. "_

' Dawn and Lucas... mom and dad... Dusk, Marco, Midnight and Katie... big brothers and little sisters... '

Fatch thought sadly. He missed them so terribly. How could that day have gone from so magical to so horrifying scarring? What happen next... was the very thing that he'd wanted to burn from his mind for years to come.

_* Bang! *_

_The vampire children shrieked at yet another gun shot. How had the humans managed to get into their house?!_

_Fatch shuddered. One minute they were opening presents, having a nice time for the first time in the four years they'd been reunited, and then the humans had burst through the door and windows, trying to blow their heads off. The boy didn't even want to look. He feared that if he looked, he'd see his parents and Dusk get shot._

_Suddenly, time seemed to stop. The kids heard three loud thumps, and instantly they knew their parents and big brother had been shot. Katie and Midnight began crying, alerting the mortals of their location. One human, a tall white male with green eyes and brown hair, came around and did something completely heartless; he shot the them. Midnight, Marco, and Katie. He shot all of them._

_Fatch screamed and attempted to run over to them, when he two felt something pierce him. But it wasn't a bullet, and it wasn't to the head either. It was to his back._

_It took him a few seconds to realize it was a knife that pierced him. And another second to realize he was on the ground. His tiny body began to quake at the pain surging throughout his body, hardly able to stay awake any longer._

_Then he felt someone remove his hat, letting his long hair hit the ground. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, his hair was cut, giving him the strange hair cut he had today. The human who'd cut it held it up proudly._

_" Today, we have won the war! "_

_And they cheered. Though, they really should've been watching the creature. The child sat on his knees, shaking, not out of pain now, but out of pure rage. He could feel the spell on his hair break, and he knew it was game over. Knew he'd never be the same any more. But at the same time... he didn't care. All he desired ... was revenge. And then, all he could see was red as he had finally let go, and lashed out_

Fatch rubbed his temples as the memory finally seemed to subside. He hadn't killed the humans. No matter how mad he'd been, he still hadn't had the heart to kill them. He had, however, paralyzed their legs. If he hadn't, then they would've followed him, and then where would he be?

Fatch looked up, seeing that the sun was setting. He sighed; guess it was time to head home. Well... to Casper's, that is. Before getting up, he looked down at the journal in his lap, deciding to write before heading back.

_They've returned to me_

_Ruining my new found sanctuary_

_And I can't help but wonder_

_Will I ever truly escape these memories?_

**Poor Fatch... I hope this chapter wasn't too sad for anyone...**


	7. The shadow girl

**I'm sorry the chapter was so sad last time. I'll try to liven it up a bit. Enjoy. **

**Day two**

Casper sniffed, confused at the smell. It smelled really good, but it was too early for his uncles to be up. The ghost boy sat up and looked to where his vampire friend should be, only to find he wasn't there. Which was strange when you thought about it, since he was the last one up the day before. The ghost floated out of bed, and went downstairs. Maybe uncle Fatso HAD gotten up early for once and started cooking. It wasn't very likely, but still a possibility. Upon reaching the kitchen, Casper saw the last person he'd expect at the stove; Fatch.

The vampire appeared to be cooking bacon, and several other breakfast foods as he was drinking a glass of water. Casper cleared his throat, startling the creature into looking at him. Fatch smiled widely. Strange... he hadn't seen him smile like THAT yet. Was he in a good mood?

" Good morning. "

The vampire greeted.

" I hope you don't mind. I thought I'd cook for you guys today. "

Casper looked over the food. Eggs, bacon, French toast, hash browns, sausages, crepes, eggs Benedict, diyabath... huh... half of that stuff they didn't even own. How did Fatch get this stuff? It seems the vampire could see how confused he was, as he put his glass down and folded his hands.

" I, uh, I couldn't sleep last night, so when it became seven, I went out shopping. You guys were a little low on supplies. "

" Wow. "

Casper said softly.

" That was really nice of you Fatch. Thanks. "

Fatch smiled weakly now, as if the mention of him doing something nice bugged him. Casper floated over to him and took a whiff of the food. It really did smell good. The vampire seemed to notice this and grabbed a fully cooked piece of bacon, placing it into the ghost boys mouth. Casper pulled back at this, not expecting it at all, before expressing an mmm at the taste. It was really good.

" Where'd you learn how to cook Fatch?"

Fatch lowered his gaze a bit, remembering the only reason he knew how to cook was because he'd been left alone so much that he had to learn, seeing as how he couldn't just eat sandwiches every day. So he shrugged.

" I taught myself. I've always liked cooking. "

That wasn't a lie, so that was something to be proud of. Casper nodded, savoring the bacon in his mouth.

It was wasn't long until the older ghosts woke up, and were greatly surprised by the food on the table. Stinky looked at the vampire, and couldn't help but wonder why the creature was being this nice. He could feel the child's aura, and it was dark enough to be a demons aura. Maybe he was half demon-? No. No demons didn't mate with creatures. Kibosh said that it would "upset the balance". But then again, the green ghost was always saying that. And no one in the entire underworld believed it. Or listened to it really. So then... what exactly WAS this child?

Fatch quietly pushed his chair out and stood up. Once again he barely ate anything. The creature quietly took everyone's plates and headed back to the kitchen. Stinky narrowed his eyes a bit. He desperately wanted to know what was up with that vampire.

~Deeds town~

Fatch looked through the window, seeing a really nice pair of headphones on display. Since he really had nothing better to do, he figured he'd do a little window shopping. That, and Casper's uncles wouldn't stop staring at him. It was kind of creepy. He knew ghosts didn't like him, but seriously, other ghost would just try to kill him. His aura matched his mothers, who had a power over ghosts. So there was really nothing they could do to hurt him.

Fatch sighed and pushed himself away from the window. He was boring himself. That was not a good sign.

" Fatch?! "

Fatch jumped upon the mention of his name. Now, the obvious assumption would be that it was Casper that called him. But the voice proved otherwise. The voice was that of a females, which held a beautiful tone to it, and at the same time, a bit of a demonic one as well. And there was only one person he knew that held THAT marvelous voice. Fatch smiled widely, silently praying he was correct, and turned to face the most wonderful woman he knew... currently. Lexi the shadow demon. His adopted sister. The girl hadn't changed much. She still had her torn red skirt and crop top, the four white bracelets, the messy purple hair and the yellow star, red feathered hair clip he'd given her a few years back. The shadow girl was under a large purple umbrella, and smiling widely.

" Fatch! "

Lexi ran up to him, immediately embracing him into a tight hug, Fatch happily returning it. The demon girl pulled away, smiling as bright as the sun.

" Oh, it's been a while! How have you been? Are things doing better? "

A year to be exact. Lexi would be twelve now, Casper's age, making Fatch seventeen. It HAD been a while. Fatch looked down before looking back up and smiling.

" Yes, actually. Things HAVE been getting a bit better. "

Lexi smiled playfully.

" Must be. This must be the first time I've ever seen you smile. "

Fatch blushed a deep crimson and looked down. The shadow girl laughed and tugged at his icy arm.

" Walk with me. "

~8 p.m.~

" Wow... sounds like your life's gotten better Fatch. "

Lexi confirmed. The two had walked around the park a few times for a few hours, and Fatch had just explained how his life had been doing. How he'd been practicing his magic (as it ran in his family), how he'd found a few really useful spells, how he'd found a good house, and how he'd enrolled in scare school. Basically he just explained how he was still alive.

" That's great Fatch! "

Lexi said with a wide grin.

" I'm glad your on the path to happiness!"

Path to happiness... yeah, one might see it that way. He watched Lexi look up at the starry night sky and close up her umbrella. Heh... she must've forgotten she'd left it open. The vampire laid out on the grass, the demon girl following suit, and began staring at the night sky. Fatch wasn't all to sure why, but he'd always been fascinated with stars. Like they held some significant purpose that they just couldn't comprehend, other than just lighting the sky.

" ... So Lexi. "

Lexi rolled her head towards the other.

" Yeah? "

" How's your life been? You know, since we last saw each other? "

Lexi sighed a bit. Though her life HAD been considerably better since that night, her life was still rather limited. She was a shadow demon. She couldn't walk in direct sunlight, and her appearance didn't exactly blend in with the normal crowd. But her life hadn't been BAD. She'd managed to find a nice house, and a nice job that luckily had employees who were to slow to realize she was a shadow demon. The girl couldn't help but grin.

" Pretty good, actually. My story is pretty much just like yours. Nice job, nice house, maybe scare school... "

Fatch sat up at that last part.

" Your thinking about joining scare school? "

The shadow just smiled in response.

" Yeah... yeah I am. "

Fatch stared blankly for a few moments before smiling himself and laying back down.

" Cool. "

He said simply. Looking up at the stars, he sighed. It was nice out here. And the stars just... made him feel safer somehow. It was hard to explain. He remembered his mom telling him once that stars were the souls of the people in heaven, who were watching out for him, keeping him safe. Of course he knew it was all BS, but it truly did make him feel safer. So why ruin it?

" Oh! "

Fatch rolled onto his stomach at Lexi's squeak. The girl was looking at him with wide eyes now, as if she'd seen a gh-... well... an angel. Ghost would be rather offensive, and angels would probably be scarier to a demon.

" D-do you still have the tape?! "

Tape? It took the creature a few minutes to realize what she was talking about.

" Oh! Of course I do! "

He answered swiftly.

" I'd never loose it! "

Lexi quickly calmed down and sighed in relief. Fatch stood up and offered his hand out to his adopted sister.

" Come on. "

He said gently.

" I'll walk you home. It's late. "

Lexi smiled and slowly accepted his hand.

~Later~

Fatch quietly crept into his blanket, trying not to wake Casper, or alert the other ghosts of his presence. He had been out later then he'd planned to be, and was afraid of the others reactions. He rolled onto his stomach and pulled out his journal. At least today's poem wouldn't be a sad one. He'd write an entry, but he was truly tired, and words were escaping him. It was a miracle he could even write a poem. Heh.

_An old acquaintance _

_And I will not lie_

_Her heart is as beautiful_

_As a starry night sky_

**I thought this chapter was sweet. I hope you like it as well! :D**


	8. Blood part 1

**I know its been a while… hope you enjoy! :)**

**Day three.**

Fatch growled deeply from the back of his throat; his stomach felt as if three sharp knives were digging into it. Burning his very flesh and ripping him apart. It was all to clear the vampire was having a hard time of things. The creature was lying on the floor of Casper's room, on his right side as he was tightly clutching his stomach. He knew what was wrong. It was more than obvious. He was hungry.

This wasn't the typical hunger, however. He didn't need food, heck; he ate not even an hour ago. His stomach hurt long before that, mind you, but the food had managed to sooth it a bit. He hungered… for blood.

It was not abnormal. It had been three days now since he'd gotten a proper meal, which explained his good mood the day before. On the second day without his creature-based need, he'd feel great. Like he could cast a spell without it blowing up in his face. Like he could fly as a bat for hours without getting tired. Like he could hug Charlene! ... Ok, maybe not that last one. Charlene was the mother of his first adopted family, her and Frost. They had been his foe parents before he had met his real family. And lets just say… Fatch was more than relieved when he'd gotten away from them.

But back to the point. After the second day, that extra energy he had turns sour, causing his whole body to seemingly shut down. He'd feel weak, tired, powerless. His very insides would be in an intense pain from the lack of its needed nutrition. He knew he needed to hunt. And he knew it had to be tonight.

He also knew that, if he absolutely needed to, he could go a week without blood. But he couldn't risk scaring his ghostly hosts. They were kind enough to take him in for a week. The least he could do- the very least- was to keep himself in check. Under control. Not completely insane. And trust him when he says: you do NOT want to be around a vampire when it's hungry.

Fatch groaned and forced himself to sit up. He felt terrible, to say the very least. Though, he didn't want his mood to ruin anyone's day. He wanted to do the exact opposite. Maybe there was something he could do for the ghosts? He'd be willing to do anything to take his mind off this pain that kept biting at him. It was beginning to grow rather unbearable.

The creature child slowly stood up, and turned to head downstairs when his high tuned ears picked up on the four ghosts voices. Curious, he leaned forward to listen better.

" What do you mean we have no food? "

… Ok, that was CLEARLY Fatso. The ghosts were out of food…?

" You heard me. There's nothing left. "

That was probably Stretch.

" We'll have to be in Deeds town all day to get all those supplies back. And that won't be easy… we ARE ghosts, after all. "

Casper. Definitely Casper. Fatch couldn't really argue with what he just said. Ghosts weren't very camouflaged when around the humans. They were transparent, easy to spot. Getting groceries without being spotted was a difficult task.

" And what about our guest? "

… Stinky? The way he said that… it sounded like he didn't trust the vampire enough to leave him here alone.

" We can't exactly leave him here. Who knows what he'd do? "

Fatch had to fight off the urge to just match downstairs and rip the ghost's head off. Sure Fatch looked like a tough guy or a punk or some kind of freak, but it's not like he was gonna burn the freaking house down. He worst he'd do was is leave a few patches of blood on the wall. And even then the chances were slim.

" Uncle Stinky, what do you have against Fatch? "

Clearly Casper. The word "uncle" kinda gave that one away.

" He's got a nasty demonic aura around him. He's not what he seems. Perhaps he's even the long lost vampire prince. "

Immediately Fatch's eyes dilated at the last part. The prince... this was not good...

" He can't be Stinky. "

Was that Stretch...?

" The entire royal family has red in their hair. Fatch doesn't. Maybe he just has an unnaturally dark aura like Kibosh. "

Oh thank goodness Stretch thought of it that way. Fatch breathed out a soft sigh in relief as the other ghost seemed to drop the subject.

" Well... we still need to go shopping. We should probably get going before all the good food is bought. "

Fatso. Heh...

Fatch staggered back to his make shift bed on the ground and say down, his sore stomach beginning to bother him again. It was clear he needed to watch out for Stinky. He was a little too in touch with the vampire culture. Once false move, and he was history. He'd be forced out of hiding...

~An hour later~

The ghosts had finally left, meaning Fatch had until 6 when they came back. The creature walked into the living room, and made a rectangle with his thumb and index fingers, peering through them. He could see the lay out the ghosts had. Messy, to prove the house was haunted, yet clean, and free of bugs and rodents. Fatch smiled to himself and went off to find a broom. Once he found it, he grinned widely, grabbed it, and headed back to the living room. Raising the cleaning tool up high, the creature grinned deviously at his plan.

*Whack!*

Fatch huffed, slamming the broom to the ground again, trying to scare the rats outside. He was used to cleaning houses with rats. Or bugs. And slamming the broom around helps him relieve stress. Raging at the house was better than raging at a living person in his mind. One cannot physically hurt a house, but a living being is another story.

Fatch panted not, smiling weakly at the sight of being done with the house. And he did a pretty darn good job, if he did say so himself. Now to mow the lawn... Fun.

~With the ghosts~

Stinky looked around the milk isle as he remained invisible. He was trying desperately to keep his mind off the vampire, but couldn't for more than a minute. There was just something off about the boy. His very aura made him feel powerless. Why was that? Kibosh had once said that the underworld actually belonged to the vampires, not him, and that he was only ruling because of the absence of the royal families only known living heir to the throne. Why, Kibosh hadn't told him. He hadn't told anyone. But he did say that the vampire had an otherworldly power. A power that could very well lead to the destruction of the world.

And that was why Stinky couldn't shake the strange feeling he got from the vampire child in his house. The ghost shook his head and silently left the store. Maybe all he needed was some fresh air. At the very least it would calm him down for a little bit.

~With Fatch~

Fatch glanced up at the clock. It was five thirty now, and dinner was almost ready. The ghosts should be returning home soon as well. Perfect.

After the vampire had mowed, he came inside to cool off a bit, and start dinner. As he's probably said before, he enjoyed cooking. And he wasn't half bad at it either. He should be good, considering he's cooked for himself his whole life. The creature brought the spoon for the soup closer to his mouth, cooling it off a bit to prevent a burning tongue, and took a rather graceful sip.

" Hmmmm… "

He hummed softly.

" Maybe a bit more salt… "

Heheh… stupid perfectionist.

~30 minutes later~

Fatch set a small candle down at the center of the table and smiled at his handy work. Now that his chores and his excessive cooking was done, he could finally sit down and relax before the ghosts came home. Even if it would only be for a second. The creature had actually considered dressing nicely for the occasion, but almost immediately decided against it. He'd remembered that he hated dressing formally. Despised it, really.

The vampire slowly perked up upon hearing the door open; the ghosts were home. Heh… he'd been right about only sitting for a second. The creature slowly, and a bit painfully, stood up and went over to greet the others. Upon seeing the ghost's faces, he smiled. It was priceless seeing their gawked expressions.

" Welcome home. "

He said in a gentlemanly voice.

" May I escort you to your seats? "

The ghosts merely followed due to their lack of words.

The meal remained rather quiet as the four enjoyed their meals. How Fatch had done this, they'd probably never know. But what they did know was that this was one of the best meals they'd ever had. The vampire was, again, a really good cook.

" This is really good Fatch. "

Casper finally said, breaking the silence. Fatch smiled in a small form of thank you, blushing a bit at the sudden attention.

" How did you do all this? "

Casper asked gently. The vampire just looked down and twiddled his thumbs a bit.

" I just… did it… I guess… "

They'd accept that. It was much better than nothing.

~Later that night~

The ghostly trio all sat around the living room, each reading their own individual book. Fatch and Casper had gone to bed a few hours ago, about two maybe (it was midnight now) and the three had nothing better to do. And besides, reading wasn't a BAD thing. Reading was actually wonderful to Stinky in-particular. He'd always liked reading. Ever since he was a little boy. He never truly understood it, but it wasn't a bad habit. And it definitely beat cleaning the toilet, or something.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Stinky blinked and put his book down. Who on earth would be here at this time of night? The older ghost flew over to the door and quickly answered it. And was he ever shocked by who was there. It was the green ghost, and the ruler of the underworld: Kibosh himself.

His face was so serious... was something wrong? Unable to talk for whatever reason, Stinky motioned him inside.

Kibosh floated in the middle of the living room, his eyes not leaving any of the ghostly trio.

" To what do we owe this visit, Kibosh sir? "

Stretch asked gently. The powerful ghost merely frowned in response.

" I have come to speak with Fatch. "

Uh oh...

" Whatever for? "

Fatso questioned.

" Is he in trouble? "

" No. But it is of grave importance that I speak with him. He is not what he seems. "

Wait. So Kibosh could sense it too? Stinky shook his head, his curiosity getting the better of him.

" How? "

Kibosh sighed, motioning for the three to sit down. He knew this story might take a while. He himself sat down, ready to reveal the truth.

" ... You all know the story of the royal vampire family, correct? "

" Yeah. "

Stinky answered.

" They were the descendants of the very first vampire ever to exist. "

" And they had a very strange power. Though only a select few people know what it is. "

Stretch added, turning to Fatso who'd decided to finish off.

" They were killed inside their home about five years ago, and it's rumored that one of their children survived. "

Kibosh nodded. They were all correct.

" I believe that Fatch is the prince we've long been searching for. "

He concluded. At the others blank expressions, he continued.

" His aura is darker than a demon's. Heck, it is THAT of a demon's. He has all the signs of being of royal blood. I didn't want to believe it at first, but there really is no other explanation. How else could he be so fast and strong? How else could he be capable of using both magic and regular hunting instincts? "

" But sir... "

Kibosh turned to Stinky once more.

" Didn't the royal family have red in their hair? "

That was truly a good point. But also a simple explanation. The child more than likely dyed it white to remain hidden. Kibosh said exactly those words as he stood up. Or rather floated up.

" Where is he? "

Stretch pointed up to Casper's room. The green ghost wasted no time floating up there. Once up there, however, they all gained a serious fright: Fatch wasn't there.

**Part two will be here soon! Reviews are deeply appreciated. Sorry I've been so slow with my posts to. I try not to rush them... :'(**


	9. Blood part 2

**I have to do it. The last chapter got me excited. XD **

**Day four **

It was about ten minutes after midnight now, and the entire ghosts manor was set into chaos. They were looking around wildly for their vampire guest.

Casper looked out the window, standing guard there incase his friend came back. Why would he sneak out in the first place? Had he even snuck out in the first place? What if he was in trouble? What if he'd been kidnapped? The ghost knew those chances were very slim, Fatch seemed to be able to handle himself just fine. But he couldn't help but worry about him. He was his friend after all. The young ghost turned and hopped off the couch, heading to the kitchen to speak with his uncles, when he heard them talking to Kibosh.

" What's so special about him anyway?"

Uncle Stretch asked.

" So what if he is the lost prince? What's the big whoop? "

" THE BIG "WHOOP" IS THAT IF HE IS THE PRINCE, THEN WE COULD ALL BE IN GRAVE DANGER! "

Kibosh shouted, causing Casper to cover his ears.

" ... Excuse me. "

The green ghost apologized. Or at least said as closely to an apology as he could muster.

" But this is much more dire than you seem to comprehend. The royal family were the strongest beings in the underworld. Do you know why? "

No one answered. Casper was at a complete loss as well. He'd never even heard of the royal family.

" It's because their not fully creatures. Due to an incident in the past, they are now three way hybrids. "

Hybrids? Hybrid creatures were so seldom anymore. The closest one would find were the occasional werewolf-vampires. Or whatever they were formally called. And even then the chances were slim, seeing as how vampires and werewolves were always at each others throats. Also, a three way hybrid? Casper thought those didn't even exist.

" And the things they were mixed with were as terrible as they get. "

" What creatures were they mixed with? "

Casper asked, to curious to be afraid of the others anymore. Kibosh sighed, as if the mere mention of it hurt his soul.

" They aren't... really classified as creatures. "

What did that mean? Maybe a human was one of the hybrids? Vampires with humans WAS a popular belief since that book Twilight came out. (Sorry for the mention of Twilight! XD)

" One was an angel... the other was a demon... "

... It seemed as if the unspeakable had happened. As if all time stopped. As if all hell broke loose upon the very mention of the hybrid creature.

" ... I see you all want me to explain... "

Kibosh muttered, gaining multiple nods from the other ghosts. He sighed, sitting down on the sofa and leaned back, looking at the roof. Slowly, he began to tell the story.

_Zack growled in absolute fury and crossed his arms. This was the first vampire to ever exist naturally. He had really spiky black hair, stood about 6" tall, wore a black shirt with a crescent moon on the chest, white pants and black boots. He looked much like the typical vampire honestly. The only difference was that his special fangs were longer. He was currently sitting on a roof, watching the despicable scene before him. _

_The first angel and demon to exist, the most powerful beings known to the worlds, the best of brothers... were now locked in a death match. And they were destroying more than half the city with it. Honestly, Zack couldn't care less about what happened to the humans. But seriously? Taking out half the city over a silly family dispute was just plain stupid. And why were they even fighting in the first place? Zack was placing his bet on the fight was just about their differences. _

_' Innocent lives being destroyed due to an angel and a demons battle... '_

_He thought bitterly. It just didn't seem right to the creature. But why should he care? The mortals treated him like a freak. And in some ways, he kind of was one. But they were still living beings... and they still had very productive lives to live. _

_He growled again. He was seriously to nice at times. He knew he had to stop them. The creature got to his feet and jumped off the building, immediately seeking out the nether creatures. _

" No body knows how the battle went. "

Kibosh concluded.

" But what we do know if that Zack won, drank their blood and gained their powers through the blood. I guess their blood had the ability to curse the consumer with it. Though, I'd consider it more a blessing. "

" Why? "

Casper asked gently.

" Because their family is, not only the rightful rulers to the underworld, but also the most powerful beings to walk the earth. "

Kibosh answered as if it weren't obvious. Said green ghost then floated up and looked at the clock. It was one in the morning.

" I must go. "

He said simply.

" I have business in deeds town. When Fatch returns, have him call me. Oh! "

He snapped his fingers in remembrance.

" And if he denies being the prince, pour some water on his hair. Au revoir. "

And the ghost was gone, leaving the other four there to ponder Fatch's identity.

~2am~

Fatch quietly opened the door to the manor and tiptoed inside, trying not to wake the ghosts. The boy was covered in various cuts and bruises, and with the occasional splatter of blood. Why? Because he'd just come back from a hunt, as he liked to call it.

He wasn't the typical vampire. He preferred animal blood, specifically bear blood, to human blood. To him, it was fun to fight for his food. The thrill of putting his strength to the test. He loved it, as morbid as it may sound. And besides, it was better than killing a human. Hunting animals just gave the humans a reason why they couldn't kill him. He had never killed a human in his life.

Upon closing the door, the lights flickered on, causing the vampires eyes to dilate in fear; he'd been caught. Slowly, the creature turned to face three angry ghost, whilst Casper remained elsewhere. Fatch grinned, to nervous to truly freak out anymore.

" G-good, uh, morning? "

He offered. He knew he was screwed. It was just a fact. Why lie? Stretch floated forward.

" You have a lot of explaining to do. "

He growled.

" Why didn't you tell us? "

Fatch shrugged as he had no idea what the ghost meant.

" You gonna have to be more specific. "

The ghost were not amused by his answer. Stinky floated closer, now easily towering over the boy.

" Why didn't you tell us you were the prince?! "

If Fatch had had a heart beat... it would've stopped. It seemed as if all time itself had stopped. No one moved. No one spoke. Until finally, the vampire did the unexpected. He LAUGHED.

" Prince?! Hah! "

He said humorlessly.

" The prince would have red in his hair! The prince would be rich and famous! He wouldn't be just some orphan who can barely provide for himself! "

His laughter had died, and he was yelling now out of anger.

" What is with you people?! I've been as nice as I could stomach, and here you are interrogating me! So what if I am a prince?! "

" So you don't deny that you are the prince? "

Stinky said intelligently yet quietly. Fatch glared now, trying to keep the fore mentioned demon at bay.

" Yeah. I'm the prince alright? "

He growled.

" What are you gonna do about it? "

" What were you doing tonight Fatch? "

Stretch asked now, trying to tune down the animosity in the room. Although, it seemed to do the exact opposite for the vampire.

" Hunting. News flash captain ghost face, vampires need to hunt! "

That managed to gain a few gasps out of the ghosts. This just made Fatch's glare deepen.

" I didn't kill anyone you jerks! "

Just then they heard a squeak from the stair case. Fatch turned his head and found Casper, who looked terrified to the bone. If he had any. The vampire looked down in self shame; Casper was the LAST person he wanted to scare. He sighed; he had to leave. Things were getting way to intense. With a snap of his fingers, all of his possessions were in his pack and on his back. That was a little spell he'd learned from Dusk. He looked up at Casper one last time before he had to turn away.

" ... Sorry Casper... "

He said softly.

" ... I-I gotta go... "

Before anyone could stop him, Fatch was already out the door.

~3:30am~

Lexi rushed to the door, the ringing getting rather irritating. Who on earth would be at the door at this hour? Once the shadow girl was at the door, she patted her hair down a bit, as she had a bit of a bed head. She then open the door, surprised at who she saw.

" Fatch? "

The vampire smiled weakly at her, shifting the back pack around a bit.

" Hey Lexi... "

He sounded upset about something. Did someone hurt him?

" Um, I really hate to ask, but, uh... c-can I stay here for a couple days? "

Lexi blinked, why would he hate to ask that? She had no problem with letting him stay here. They were in some ways siblings. The girl smiled and placed a comforting hand on Fatch's shoulder.

" Of course. Now, come on in and relax. You look tired. "

Fatch smiled and let her lead him inside and to the couch. He sat down and pulled out his journal.

" By the way Fatch. "

Lexi began softly.

" How did you find my house? "

Fatch blushed a bit.

" I, uh, caught your scent and followed it. "

" Oh. Cool. "

Phew. Lexi didn't find that creepy. Fatch almost immediately began writing.

_The truth is out_

_People now think I'm a freak_

_Because I'm half demon and angel_

_But I think it makes me unique_

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I swear school is trying to kill me with homework and finals... XD R&R!**


	10. Things are changing

**I'm happy now. I finally got a review. I'm looking forward to my new chapters. Enjoy. **

Fatch rubbed his eye tiredly, slowly turning off the water from the sink and bringing the cool glass up to his lips to drink. It was midnight of the next day now, and the creature was having trouble sleeping. His mind was doing flips, trying to think of a way to keep his identity hidden.

Five ghosts knew who he was; Stretch, Stinky, Fatso, Casper and Kibosh. The first four he wasn't too worried about. Who were Casper's uncles going to tell? Honestly? And Casper was too nice to tell if he didn't want him to. But Kibosh... he was a completely different story.

The green ghost was the current fill-in ruler of the underworld. He might kill him for trying to take his rightful place on the throne. Fatch was only seventeen, going on eighteen in winter. He was NOT ready to die anytime soon. The vampire growled, his fist clenching in slight aggravation.

The sound of shattering glass filled the room, causing the creature to look down at his feet. Glass was scattered across the floor... along with a few spots of blood. Fatch quickly looked at his hand, finding the blood was coming from him. The crimson liquid was dripping off his hand, forming a tiny pool of it on the ground. Funny... he hasn't even noticed the shards pierce his skin. He slowly unclenched his fist and began pulling the shards out of his flesh.

" Didn't that hurt? "

Fatch jumped and turned around to face the LAST person he'd expect to see in Lexi's house: Kibosh. Though, he was relieved to find it was no one of significant importance.

" ... No. Not really. "

Truth was, even after he'd figured out there was glass on his hand, it STILL didn't hurt. Was that a bad sign? Fatch then crossed his arms, glaring daggers at the older ghost.

" Why are you here? "

Kibosh merely smiled. Which was the exact opposite of what the other thought he'd do.

" It's been years, Fatch Eliuh Ramirez. "

Fatch immediately began to panic upon the mention of his full name. No one knew his LAST name, let alone his middle name. Especially not his middle name. How did Kibosh know who he was? He hadn't even knew who the ghost himself was until he came to school...

" H-how do you...? "

" Heh... I'm not surprised you don't remember me... "

The green one said with a small smile. He floated over and placed a his shoulder.

" After all... the last time I've seen you was when you were a baby. "

The creatures eyes dilated; Kibosh had met him when he was a baby? Be-before he had been kidnapped? The older creature knelt down and took a firm hold of his shoulders.

" I know you don't remember me... but I've known you for a while. "

He explained.

" Your mother- "

This immediately caught the vampires attention.

" -had been so upset when that woman stole you out of your crib. "

Fatch had to try his best not to snort. He had a hard time believing his word. The only member of his family that had ever given him the time of day was Dusk. Dusk was the one who had protected him... when Frost and Charlene tried to kill him.

" Tell me Fatch. "

Kibosh continued.

" What was your opinion on your family? "

Why that question hurt his heart so much, he was a little unsure. He knew his family loved him. Well... except for Marco... they just hadn't shown it until it was nearly to late.

" Who were you closest to? "

" ... Dusk. "

He finally answered. Kibosh seemed satisfied by this answer.

" And why is that? "

" ... He... he saved my life... "

THIS answer seemed to concern the ghost.

" How? "

Fatch fell silent, truly not wishing to remember that day. It was still burned in the back of his skull. Why did the ghost even care? Kibosh lifted the younger ones chin up a bit to get his to look at him.

" Can you tell me about it? "

The child sighed, realizing the other wasn't going to drop the subject. Slowly, he began to speak of the day.

_Fatch gave out a muffled scream as the hot, thorny whip made contact with his back again. The poor child, who couldn't be more than eight, was suspended from the ground, mouth gagged with an old cloth. Charlene, the black haired vampire with a little blue dress, was grinning like a maniac as she whipped him. _

_" You ungrateful little brat. "_

_She hissed. _

_" We've given you a nice roof over your head, and you repay us be running away?! "_

_If Fatch could, he would've said its because of the way they treated him that made him run away in the first place. Who in their right mind would continue living in this hell hole? Most kids wondered what was their next birthday present. What was the latest trends. What was the coolest available video game. Fatch... he wondered when his next beating would be, and what kind it would be. _

_The child let out another muffled scream as Frost's claws made their way across his waist line. He could feel his grip on reality beginning to fade away, and was sure death was beginning to claim him. So, naturally, what happened next surprised him greatly. _

_Dusk kicked down the door, holding what seemed like a gun in his hand. The creature still wore the similar attire he wore when he died, but he wore a red hat that held his hair in place under it. _

_He wasted no time shooting Frost and Charlene through the head. The tall one then rushed over and cut Fatch down, catching him with ease and laying him on the ground. He placed his hands on the child's pale cheeks. _

_" Fatch?! "_

_He said in a panicked voice. _

_" Come on Fatch, stay with me! "_

_The child's unfocused eyes cleared up a bit, turning to look at Dusk before he smiled weakly. _

_" ... D-Dusk...? "_

_Dusk sighed in great relief and brought the other into a tight embrace. _

" Dusk hadn't even known I was his brother... "

Fatch concluded.

" And he saved me anyway... "

Kibosh could only stare in shock as the prince was finishing up.

" I really consider him a close friend and a great big brother... there isn't many people I can say that about... "

He now looked the ghost in the eyes, a glare that kept the other frozen in place sending shivers down his back.

" Now answer me this. How did you know me when I was younger? "

Kibosh relaxed a bit as the question seemed rather harmless.

" I make a point to keep contact with the first created creatures and, or their descendants. "

That made sense. Kibosh WAS a powerful being himself, so being friends with the alphas (first ever of a certain species to exist) and their descendants was a rather strategic move. Fatch then sighed as a thought crossed his mind. Now that his identity was for sure out of the bag, what was the ghost going to do with him?

" ... So what now? "

He questioned.

" Are you gonna kick me out of scare school? "

Kibosh made a face, as if he found the idea absolutely absurd.

" Goodness no! Having the vampire prince at our humble little school would be quite the honor! "

He blurted out.

" Even IF you are a little too old for it! "

Fatch tried not to laugh at the others joke.

" Well ok then! I guess I'll stay! "

" Oh, but you have to wash the dye out of your hair first. "

This statement frightened him. He DID love the red in his hair, but what would the others think of him...?

" ... I'll think about it then. For now though, you should probably leave. "

Kibosh nodded in content.

" Fine. See you when school starts back up again, Fatch Ramirez. "

Once the ghost left, Fatch made his way back to bed. This whole evening felt a little crazy to him. Pulling out his journal, he sighed and scribbled out a poem.

_The past is catching up_

_I can say I hate my past life_

_My current one is changing_

_But will I like the new life?_

**Aw... things are getting intense. R&R! **


	11. Darkness begins to fall

**Time lapse... Heh... Forgive me! XD **

**FYI: School has started up again. **

* * *

The student body was whispering amongst themselves, terrified at who they saw before him. They all thought that family had gone extinct...

The red hair merged in the white bangs perfectly, flowing graciously in the air. They were being shown proudly for the first time in five years. And he was happy to say it felt good to be himself again... even IF everyone was talking about him.

Fatch clutched his books tightly in his arms, trying to avert the students gaze. He'd never enjoyed being stared at. And all the talking was making him rather uncomfortable. But it was a little nice to know he wasn't being bullied like in his old school.

" Hey Casper! "

Ra called out. The ghost boy turned and smiled at the mummy.

" Hey Ra. How are you? "

" Fine thanks. How was your week with Fatch? "

Casper frowned a bit and looked down.

" ... He left after day four. My uncles accused him of being a prince. "

Ra frowned and was about to ask more when a voice cut him off.

" Yeah... sorry about that. "

The two gasped and turned around to see Fatch walking up to them. His face was as bright red as the new found red in his bangs. Made sense, a lot of people were staring at him.

" I-I just... didn't want to be judged... "

Something was different about him. And Casper just couldn't place his finger on it. The ghost shook his head and smiled warmly.

" No problem. "

Fatch's eyes immediately widened at how quickly he was forgiven.

" Y-you're just gonna forgive me?! "

He inquired.

" Just like that?! "

Ra smirked at the princes reaction.

" Yeah, Casper's far too nice to hold a grudge. "

Fatch's mouth quivered a bit before he laughed. Which actually shocked the others, as they'd never heard Fatch laugh before. From the sound of things, he'd really learned to relax through out the summer.

" Hey Fatch! "

The three jumped and turned around to see a pitch black girl with messy purple hair racing up to them. Casper turned to the left, a blush creeping up on his transparent cheeks. Why was he acting all shy now? It wasn't like him... The girl stopped right in front of the boys, smiling warmly.

" Hey Lexi. "

Fatch greeted. Ra blinked, backing up a bit.

" Uh, are you a demon? "

Lexi blinked and turned her head to the side.

" Um... yeah? "

" I thought demons weren't allowed in this school... "

Fatch sighed in annoyance.

" It was my condition. Kibosh apparently really wanted me in this school. "

He explained.

" So, I said I would only stay if he let Lexi enroll here as well. "

The shadow girl blushed and gave a small nod of the head. Casper shook his though, trying to return to normal and be polite, and held out his hand towards the girl.

" Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Casper."

Lexi blinked slowly before smiling and taking hold of the ghost's hand.

" Nice to met you too. Hey! "

The girl let go and brought her fisted hands close to her chest.

" Would you and Fatch mind showing me around the school? "

Casper blushed harshly now before nodding, catching Fatch's attention. It was as if... huh.

* * *

Thatch snickered a bit, watching from behind the stair case. Even if it was a new year, he wasn't one to change. He was gonna start off the new year with a bang. He'd just covered the floor with butter, and was waiting for someone to slip on it.

And someone DID slip on it. But it was not a person that'd be ok to prank. It was the headmasters. Thatch gasped and covered his mouth in fear. The twin headed creature stood back up and snarled.

" Who did this?! "

Dash hollered. Turning, he saw the vampire as he tried to duck.

" Thatch! "

The two yelled simultaneously. The vampire turned and began to sprint.

" Oh no, oh no, oh no! "

He muttered continuously. He'd only ran a few feet when he slipped on Flodge, landing on his back and getting the wind knocked out of him. The creature groaned, the lack of air burning his lungs. He opened his purple eyes, seeing Alder and Dash glaring daggers at him.

" Thatch. "

Dash began, eyes narrowing further.

" You are in a HEAP of trouble. "

Thatch closed his eyes, head rolling to the left in defeat.

* * *

" Class! I'd like to introduce you to the vampire already known in a new light! Meet Fatch! The vampire prince! "

Fatch blushed harshly as the class clapped for him when Burns introduced him. Again. He was not used to such recognition. It was embarrassing.

" So your highness. "

Burns began.

" Err, just Fatch please. "

Fatch said softly in further embarrassment. He'd never been treated like royalty before, he wasn't sure how to deal with it. It just felt... off to him.

" Alright then Fatch. Which blood do you tend to use the most? "

Oh boy. Here come the questions. He knew it was coming, but had been unprepared in his subconscious. The creature sighed and looked at the student body, meeting Casper's reassuring smile. Fatch smirked a tiny bit and sighed.

" Honestly... I haven't awoken the angel half of me yet. Just the demon. He only comes out when I'm mad though... "

His voice lowered at the last part, remembering what he'd done to Thatch last year. Burns nodded, absolutely fascinated by what he'd just learned.

" Alright then. Now, ms. Lexi. "

The shadow girl smiled lightly, mentally preparing herself for the question.

" What powers do you have? "

" Oh, um, I can control shadows. Normal demons have many powerful abilities, but they must become evil to activate them. "

" And what do their abilities consist of?"

" Many things. Immortality, the ability not to die by man made weapons, the ability to heal themselves instantaneously, the works! "

The class fell silent in awe. Lexi blushed and shifted her legs uncomfortably, scratching the back of it with her toe.

" Also... we can sense when something bad is about to- "

Fatch shuddered, almost as if he'd just been hit by an earthquake. Lexi looked at him in concern; the vampires eyes were completely blood red, and strange red markings appeared all over his body. The shadow girl quickly waved her hand in front of his face.

" Like that... "

She muttered. Fatch slowly shook his head, lowering his eyes in a sad way.

" No... "

He whispered, before clenching his eyes shut.

" No... "

Before anyone could ask if he was ok, the prince rushed out the doors of scare school.

* * *

Thatch screamed in absolute pain as he was thrown into a tree. As a punishment for the prank he'd pulled, the headmasters had sentenced him to solitude in the spooky woods. Unfortunately, he was not alone. Three bears had appeared, and they were hungry. The young vampire was no where NEAR strong enough to take down a bear let alone three.

Thatch whined, clutching his chest where the bear had scratched him. It hurt... a lot. Was this how he was gonna die? Being mauled by a bear? Or three?! The animals began to approach him, bearing their teeth. Thatch HAD to close his eyes; this was it. He was going to die... suddenly a roar could be heard, and he had to open his eyes. There, in the place the bear had been, was Fatch.

Wait-Fatch?! Did HE just save him?! The older vampire smirked at him, unclenching his fists and showing off his claws.

" Relax. "

He said, not even the least bit afraid.

" I got this. "

Fatch then growled and launched himself onto a bears back. Thatch could only stare in awe at the prince, confusion thoughts and emotions racing through his brain. Why was Fatch helping him? He thought that the other hated him. Was he not mad at him any more? Or was he ever mad?... Why did Thatch feel... gratitude? Was he glad that Fatch was saving him? Did he actually care about what the other thought of him? Well, now that he knew he was the prince, he DID have great respect for him. But he was the PRINCE for crying out loud! Thatch had always had great respect for the royal family. But... again... why was Fatch helping him?

Just then the prince growled again and pounced in front of him, the now deceased bears behind him. From the looks of it... the fight had taken a bit of a toll on him. He was absolutely COVERED in blood, and he had a good sized bite on his lower right leg. But he didn't really seem to acknowledge it. If anything, he actually seemed... satisfied. Fatch then smiled and held his hand, to which Thatch gladly accepted.

" You alright? "

He asked gently. Thatch nodded, smiling a little.

" Yeah. I'm fine. "

Fatch nodded and quickly noted the swiftly bleeding scratch marks on the others chest. He frowned a bit.

" You're hurt. "

Thatch quickly looked at himself and frowned as well.

" I'll be fine. "

It was then that the question that had been nagging at him this whole time was brought forth.

" Why did you help me? "

Fatch looked up from digging at his black cape before smiling a bit, bringing a roll of bandages up.

" Cause you're actually pretty ok. Just a little rude. Besides... you don't deserve to DIE. "

Thatch gasped at this, lifting up his shirt as Fatch motioned him to, the older wrapping the roll around his cuts. The prince of his species... thought he was OK? Even after the way he'd been treating him? Woah... this wasn't happening was it?

" A-ahhh... "

Thatch groaned as the bandages were tightened painfully.

" Don't worry. These are enchanted. They'll heal your injuries quicker. "

Fatch explained before lowering the others shirt down for him. He then lowered himself and began to bandages himself up. Thatch smiled softly; he now understood why the others considered him a friend. Because now... now he did too.

* * *

Ra closed up his sarcophagus, sighing a bit. The school had been in a buzz for a while since the incident with the vampires earlier. And Ra was trying not to think about it. He was still surprised that one vampire was capable of taking down three bears.

" Hey... Ra...? "

Ra jumped a bit and turned around to see his ghostly friend Casper. But something was wrong with his friendly pal. He looked upset. Or confused. The mummy quickly ran up to his friend, giving him his full attention. It wasn't often that Casper was upset...

" What is it Casper? "

" So, uh, you know that new girl... Lexi?"

Hmmm... where was this conversation going?

" Yeah. She seems nice to. Why? "

The ghosts cheeks turned bright pink as he began to speak.

" W-well... I-I really like her... "

Aww! Casper finally fell in love with someone! It was so cute!

" I-I don't know what to do... "

Ra smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Just talk to her man. And hey, even if she says no, I'm sure she'll still be friends with you. "

Casper smiled brightly, moving forward a bit and hugging his friend.

" Thanks Ra! "

Ra grinned nervously, patting the others back.

" No problem buddy. "

" Um... excuse me... "

The two quickly broke apart and looked towards the door to see Lexi standing in the doorway, looking a little shy. Her cheeks were bright red, and her hands were gripping the door frame.

" Um... Casper, could you help me find the dorm...? "

Casper smiled and floated over to her.

" No problem. "

Ra smiled as the two left, turning back to his sarcophagus, when something caught his attention. At the foot of Fatch's bed, barely out of his pack, was a video tape. The mummy knew he shouldn't watch it, but his curiosity got the better of him. He grabbed it and ran over to his sarcophagus, opened it up, putting the tape into his VCR player. He sat on his knees and began to watch intensively.

* * *

_Fatch pulled two family meals out of the oven, placing in front of the person with the camera, and one by himself before sitting down. The red was not visible, but other than that his general appearance was the same. He... he looked so sad. The vampire took one look at the camera before sighing and looking back at his dinner. _

_" ... Turn it off Lexi... "_

_The shadow girl behind the camera gasped when another shadow demon was seen on the lens. He was wearing torn red shorts, and a torn red shirt. He was basically the male version of Lexi. Though his hair was considerably shorter. The male growled at the sight of the vampire before heading to the fridge. Fatch noticeably gulped and forced himself to eat, adverting the others gaze. The male demon grabbed a beer and closed the fridge, walking up behind the creature. He clicked the can open right next to his ear, making the vampire noticeable tensen before moving the can back. Fatch relaxed a bit... until the demon struck him across the face, sending him to the ground. _

* * *

Ra pulled back at the sight of Fatch being struck. What the heck was he looking at?! The demon turned towards the camera, eyes completely red, and slowly grinned, his sharp teeth sending shivers down the mummy's spine. Was this guy Fatch's old caretaker.

" Hey you. "

Ra gasped; did that guy just... talk to him?! The shadow demon grinned further and got closer to the screen. Then he placed his hands on it before his hands actually went THROUGH the screen. Ra screamed and ran up against the wall. The demon looked at him and smiled wickedly before completely crawling through the screen. He got to his feet and placed his hands on his hips.

" Thanks, bandage boy, for saving me from that accursed video tape! "

He growled out, empathizing the last part. Suddenly his body became that of a shadows and he seemingly melted to the floor, rushing over to the creature and becoming whole again. He slammed a hand against Ra's shoulder, pinning him to the wall. He grinned at the sight of how scared he was.

" Because you let me out of that tape, I'll spare your pathetic little life. But don't get in my way, or else! "

Ra practically nodded his head off, bringing further satisfaction to the demon as he let him go. Ra rubbed his now aching shoulder, watching the other walk away.

" Who... who are you? "

He asked, trying to sound brave. The other gave him one look before grinning evilly.

" Jack. Jack the shadow demon. "

Jack was about to walk away when he added.

" Oh and if you see Fatch or Lexi, tell them I'm looking for them. "

What?! The demon disappeared and Ra was left there to shake in his bandages.

* * *

" What's it like being royalty? "

Thatch asked gently. Fatch gave him a soft look before smiling a little.

" I... I wouldn't really know. No ones ever really treated me like royalty before. "

" Th-thanks again for helping me earlier. I, um, really do appreciate it. "

He smiled again at the others attempt to be nice. The two now entered the dorm, seeing Casper and Ra already in there with different expressions. Casper looked upset whilst Ra looked terrified to the bone. Fatch and Thatch looked at each other real quick before separating. Fatch had decided to dismiss this for now as it really wasn't his problem. He reached into his back pack and pulled out his journal, scribbling his daily poem.

_A new year begins_

_My life begins to grow_

_And as I make a new ally_

_The more of him I begin to know_

" F-Fatch? "

The vampire prince turned to the trembling mummy, who was now pulling at his bandages.

" J-Jack says... h-he's looking for you... and Lexi... "

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in like ten days. I hadn't realized I'd been gone so long... But luckily schools over, so I can post quicker this time. Sorry again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	12. Revenge

**Did the last chapter make an ok cliff hanger? I hope so. I wanted it to be suspenseful. **

* * *

" HE WHAT?! "

Fatch screamed, awakening anyone who might've been still asleep. The boys crowded against the wall across from the prince, except for Ra, who was being lifted off the ground by said prince. The vampire was glowing his demonic red hue, the glow actually surrounding his whole body, like in the cartoons were someone got so mad it seemed like they were on fire. Ra whimpered, struggling with all his might to get out of the demonic creatures grasp.

" YOU WATCHED THE TAPE?! "

Ra nodded furiously, and was almost immediately dropped to the floor. Fatch was growling like a lion or something, appearing to be shaking he was so mad. The prince gulped, closing his eyes and sighing, the red slowly disappearing. Once his eyes opened, he seemed calm and collected once again. With a hint of regret.

" S-sorry Ra. "

He said softly.

" I swear it's getting harder to keep that thing in check... "

The creature then sat on his knees, cupping his face in his hands. Ra turned to Casper, and the two slowly approached the dark one. Casper sat beside his, looking up to see some of the girls at the door. From the looks of it the vampire had been pretty loud to wake them up.

" Fatch? "

The older looked up at him, and it was now they could all see the look of fear in his eyes.

" What's so bad about this guy? "

There was a silence for a moment from the prince, as if he could not comprehend what Casper had just asked.

" ... He's just the cruelest shadow demon you'll ever meet. No big deal. "

There was so much sarcasm in his voice that it was almost funny. There was a gasp from the door, and they all turned to see Lexi, who looked as if someone'd just put a gun to her head. The girl slowly approached the prince and dropped to her knees.

" ... H-he's back...? "

Casper hated the fear in the girls voice. He wanted to make the cause of it just disappear from reality. Fatch nodded his answer, making the girl whimper in sorrow. The ghost had never felt more distraught than he did now. That's how he knew he was in love with the girl. He didn't normally think evil thoughts of any kind. Fatch took a deep breath and stood up, Lexi following shortly after.

" We can't play around anymore. "

He said, seemingly out of no where.

" We need to get rid of him. "

Lexi looked a bit saddened at this statement.

" ... Kill him...? "

Fatch nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder.

" We have no other choice. "

The demon nodded, squirming out of the others touch.

" ... I know... "

Fatch frowned. Lexi was a lot like Casper. She didn't like to cause anyone harm. Even if they had harmed her. And to make matters worse, this guy was her father. This was not something Fatch would be doing if there was any other way. Plus, killing a demon was no simple task. There were only a select few weapons that could do the job. But they were rare, and only the truly smart creature catchers had them. Getting his claws on them was about as pleasant as having his fangs chipped. But right now, he had to worry about keeping the school safe. Who knows what Jack is capable of here? The prince turned to the others and put on a very serious expression.

" Casper, alert anyone who might not know of the demons presence and get them to a safe place. "

" But what about you? "

Fatch glared in determination, clenching his fists tight.

" I'm gonna go kill that cold hearted creep. "

Lexi flinched a bit at that expression and turned to Casper. The ghost smiled reassuringly and began to pull everyone out.

* * *

It hadn't taken as long as expected for Casper to gather everyone in the library. Hopefully this would be a sufficient hiding place.

Everyone was handling this in their own little way. Ra was simply talking to Mantha, Thatch and the gang were laughing at one of DG's jokes, and the headmasters were being rather stupid and pretending they weren't in charge. The only one he was worried about was Lexi, who was currently cowering under a desk. Casper cocked his head and floated over to the girl, sitting beside her.

" You ok? "

Dumb question really; it was CLEAR she was not ok. But he couldn't think of anything else to say. Lexi looked at him before wiping a strange red liquid from her cheek. Was that blood...?

" No... "

Her voice was cracked as if she'd been crying. His suspicion was proven right when more red drops leaked from her eyes. Is that the color of demon tears?

" Not really... I... I'm scared... "

Casper frowned and placed a gently hand on top of hers. Her cheeks turned a soft shade of red at this action.

" It'll be ok Lexi. "

He comforted, smiling softly.

" I'm sure Fatch can handle it. "

Lexi's frown deepened and she took her hand away from the ghost.

" No... that's just it... "

She whimpered.

" It's Fatch I'm worried about... "

She... wasn't making any sense now. Why would she be worried about Fatch? He could easily handle himself. He was a powerful vampire prince.

" Why? "

The girl looked back down, now toying with her hair.

" ... Dad was always hard on us... "

She muttered.

" But it was especially bad for Fatch... Once dad adopted him... "

That cleared it up. Fatch was adopted.

" He would constantly strike him... whenever he did anything he didn't like... he'd hit me to, but it was worse for Fatch because he'd try to defend himself... and he tried to defend me when he could... dad always sought control... from both of us... "

Casper had his hands over his mouth to keep from gasping in absolute disgust and horror at this statement. What kind of person beats his kids?! Even if adopted, that is not acceptable! Lexi saw the horror in his eyes and looked down.

" ... that's why I'm worried... I cast a spell that sealed dad in that tape... but he might think Fatch did it... and dad always was one to hold a grudge... "

Casper shook his head and, summoning some courage, took hold of her hand. Lexi's cheeks flushed red at the feel.

" I'm sure he'll be fine Lexi. He's tough. He'll find a way. "

The shadow looked down again, this time unable to look him in the eyes.

" ... Yes. Yes I think so too. "

" Well... I DON'T think so. "

Everyone gasped at the new voice, Lexi jumping up and hitting her head on the table. Casper looked around, searching for the source of the noise before he found it. There, phasing through the wall, was the shadow demon Jack. He was grinning, holding something in his hand. Everyone screamed and backed into the wall, only getting a demonic grin from the dark one.

" Oh relax. I just came here to get my revenge. "

He said shamelessly as he lifted what was in his hand, reviewing it was a tape.

" What's that? "

Casper said, the only one brave enough to ask. Jack smirked.

" Huh. You're brave kid. "

He said flatly.

" My revenge against Fatch for sealing me in that accursed tape. "

Lexi looked down in shame; so he did blame Fatch for what she did... Jack placed the tape in the TV set the headmasters had placed in here for the gargoyles.

" I just thought you all deserved to see how the PRINCE grew up. "

Ouch. That was cold. Forcing everyone to see his memories was harsh. But how did he even get them...? Guess this demon was stronger than they thought. Jack then gave one final grin before clicking a button in the TV.

" Oh, and if anyone doesn't watch I'll kill you on the spot! "

He growled. Casper gulped in regret before focusing in the screen.

* * *

**The poems have to stop for a couple chapters. Sorry, but they will come back. R&R!**


	13. Torture

**I'm just going to say... Jack is a pretty decent villain. Enjoy.**

* * *

The young vampire whined softly, placing what seemed like a work desk down against the wall. He was about 4"2' with a black and white striped shirt, black boots and light black jeans. His hair appeared to be short as bits of it poked out from beneath his black hat, and two red bangs on his forehead.

" Mmm... nah. Move it to the other wall. "

Fatch growled at his bosses inability to make up his mind and picked up the desk again. The desk wasn't heavy, the vampire had supernatural strength. The reason he was so tired consisted of many other reasons. Being over worked was one of them. Once the desk was down for the seemingly billionth time, his boss finally seemed satisfied.

" Alright. Go on home squirt. "

Fatch huffed at the name used and stomped over to the door. This store was seriously beginning to annoy him. Stupid office supply... he was only seven for crying out loud! He shouldn't be working!

The boy dug into his pocket and began counting his money. $102.09... darn it. There was no way they could survive off of that for a week. Charlene was going to be pissed when she heard this. He swore, there was no please in that woman. This was not gonna end well...

" Hey Fatch! "

Fatch gasped and turned around to see Dusk racing up to him. The latter stood a good 6", and wore a black jacket, black boots and white pants. Though he still wore his choker and bracelets, and his hair still stood high. The child smiled at the tall one as he caught up to him.

" Hey Dusk. "

" Hey kid. Heading home? "

Fatch grinned.

" Yeah. Thank goodness for that too. Roger couldn't seem to make up his mind today. "

" That's your boss right? "

Fatch nodded. The two walked silently for a bit, the younger unsure of what he could say to the other. The other was twenty, so there wasn't a whole lot they could talk about. How were they such good friends? Well... Fatch had bumped into Dusk when he was little, and instead of attacking him, Dusk bought him an ice cream. Maybe Dusk could tell how upset he'd been that day... who knows? But either way... it was really cool of him.

Suddenly the fiery pain from last night came rushing back to him, and Fatch let out an accidental moan. Dusk immediately stopped walking and looked at him in concern.

" You ok kid? "

Fatch looked up at the other, putting on a small grin.

" Yeah I'm fine. "

Truth be told... he was actually pretty darn far from fine. But he sure as hell wasn't going to tell him what the real problem was. It was far too embarrassing... Dusk nodded and began to walk away. Fatch sighed and began to rub his rear. That was the main source of pain. Sure it was all over, but it was the worst in back.

" Did you get spanked or somethin'? "

Fatch's cheeks flushed a harsh red hue; that wasn't the reason, but it was actually a pretty good excuse. The boy merely nodded, relived when Dusk dropped the subject. He quickly raced up to the other, instantly stopping his running as the pain didn't want to quit any time soon. He despised this pain. Normal kids didn't have to worry about this type of pain. Hell- normal kids didn't even KNOW about this type of pain! Why did his parents hate him so much? What did he ever do...? He frowned as his house came into view, the thought of what awaited him now terrifying him to the bone. He jumped a little when Dusk placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Are you sure you're ok? "

Fatch exhaled a bit, looking up at the other.

" Yeah Dusk. I'm fine. Really. "

Dusk's eyes suddenly widened upon notice of something just above the younger's eyes. He gently brushed the bangs out of the boys eyes.

" Have your bangs... always been red...? "

Fatch blinked at the others muttering. Why was he talking like it was the worse thing that could happen...?

" You've... never noticed it before? "

He offered, giggling a bit uncomfortably. Dusk shook his head and pulled back, a smile slowly crossing his face.

" Never mind. See you later kiddo. "

And the other took off in a puff of smoke. Fatch simply blinked a few times before heading inside. The minute he got inside, however, he instantly knew things were going to be bad. The house reeked of smoke, alcohol, and... eh... something else he'd rather not think of. The boy turned to the couch and found Charlene fast asleep on the couch in only her undergarments. Fatch could feel his face heating up; remember, he was only eight. Though the red tint in his cheeks disappeared upon seeing all the beer bottles and cigarets on the ground. He sighed and got to work cleaning. There was an upside to this; Charlene wouldn't be beating him today. She was usually the more vicious of the two. Once the vial objects were in the trash, Fatch was about to retreat to his room, only to be stopped by Frost. His dad. The tall white haired vampire was drooling, swaying on his feet, and just all and all looked like crap. It was more than obvious that he was drunk. The child whimpered; Frost was awful when he was drunk. The latter hiccuped and laughed drunkly.

" You know pipsqueak. "

He began, words slurring stupidly.

" Y-you know what I love-? I love *hic* I l-love torturing you. "

Before Fatch could really react, Frost had grabbed his legs and forced him to the ground. And then... he took off his shoes and socks. Fatch raised an eyebrow; why would-? The question was immediately answered when Frost had picked him up and handcuffed his ankles to the old stove top. Fatch froze in complete fear.

" Please... don't... "

He whimpered, but to no avail. Frost had already cranked the stove up as high as it would go.

Within a matter of minutes, the room was filled with the screams of the child, the fire threatening to destroy his ice cold feet. Frost merely grinned, wrapping his purple covered arms around the child, hands freely exploring the boys upper body. Fatch knew this sign all to well. The boy whimpered, ready for the older to give the ultimate torture.

_The film cut at that moment, and the creatures wished that they could wipe what they'd just seen from their mind. _

* * *

**You're going to have to really think to get some of my "hints" to the torture Fatch keeps suppressing. R&R!**


	14. Family

**The last chapter was a little bad, and I apologize for that. But it had to be told. It's part of Fatch's life. Hopefully this ones better. Enjoy! **

**P.S. This is after Dusk saved Fatch. I don't wish to rewrite it, and if you don't remember, read chapter 10. **

* * *

Fatch clutched at his waist line with his good hand, trying not to whine. The child had spent the day in bed after the attack, and was on a steady road to recovery. The worst he had was cuts on his back and waist, burnt feet, and a broken arm. How that last one happened, he wasn't sure. It must've happened when he was fading out of consciousness. But now he was on Dusk's upper right arm, and being carried to his house. Dusk had been TRYING to explain the significance of his red hair, but Fatch just couldn't seem to grasp it. But he did get that it meant they were related. Apparently only one specific family had red color in their hair, or something. So, basically, Dusk was his big brother. Which was MORE than ok with the other.

" Um... "

Fatch murmured.

" ... I-I can walk... "

Dusk merely snorted at this.

" Not with those feet you can't. What exactly happened yesterday? "

The child blushed furiously and shook his head.

" Ran away... got caught... got attacked by Charlene and Frost. That's about it. "

Dusk obviously didn't believe him, but seemed to drop the subject. Finally the two reached a door, which was to a rather large but low key house. Fatch kind of liked it to be honest.

" This is our house Fatch. "

Dusk explained softly.

" I told mom and dad you were coming. "

Fatch whimpered a bit, nervous to say the very least. What if they didn't like him? What if they didn't believe he was their son? What if they were just as bad as Frost and Charlene? Well... that last one wasn't really a problem. Dusk lived here and he turned out fine. He gulped as the other opened the door.

" Hey mom! "

The tall one called in a kind way.

" We're home! "

Within a matter of seconds, five vampires had raced up to them, three of them being children. Fatch looked up at the taller female (as there were three) and simply stared in curiosity. She looked kind... the woman seemed to be tearing up and soon rushed forward, bringing him into a tight embrace.

" Oh Fatch! "

She cried.

" I'm so glad you're safe! "

Fatch choked a bit, unable to breath properly. Though, he really did enjoy the strange, choking affection. He slowly wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her back just as affectionately. The woman-no, MOM- pulled away and stared him in the eyes, tears clinging to her eyes.

" Oh I'm so glad you're ok! Did they hurt you to much?! Did they feed you right?! Did they- "

" Dawn! "

A new voice arose, sounding deep and kind. Fatch turned to stare his father right in the face. He seemed nice as well. The father smiled and carefully scooped him up in his arms.

" You're smothering him. "

Dawn blushed a deep crimson and folded her hands behind her back. The male then carried Fatch over to the white clothed table and sat him down on it. He appeared to be inspecting his injuries.

" Hmm... "

He hummed.

" Dusk, where are his injuries? "

Dusk seemed all to willing to point them out.

" His back, torso, arm and feet. He didn't mention anything else. "

" Hmm... "

The older hummed again, his ruby eyes narrowing. He then knelt down and placed his hands on his shoulders.

" Did you get hit anywhere else my son?"

Fatch could feel his face heat up at the question and as all eyes fell on his. There was many places where he got hit, some more embarrassing than others. Some he'd rather keep hidden. But these people were his family. According to Dusk, that is. And they were being so kind. The least he could do is tell them something. No one had cared about him this much before...

" ... My... head and eyes kind of hurt... "

The second one seemed to alarm the other. The older stared deep into his child's eyes, trying to see if anything was "off". And indeed there was. His eyes were a darker shade of red than a normal vampires. Which was a pretty obvious sign he'd been hit in the face a lot. It wasn't very serious, just concerning. The older shook his head, placing a smile on his face.

" You'll be ok. It doesn't look bad. "

Fatch smiled warmly. These people were so kind... he knew he was going to like having a REAL family.

* * *

The child-no, PRINCE-was getting settled in his room, a smile refusing to leave his facial features. He was just so... happy. People actually cared about him here. It was late now, and he was getting ready for bed. He just loved everything about this place. His sisters Midnight and little Katie, his brothers Dusk and Marco, and his parents. Everything just seemed so perfect here.

Now, he wasn't gonna lie, he WAS afraid that this was all a dream and that tomorrow he'd wake up to face Frost and Charlene's wrath. He knew they were dead now, but he just couldn't help worrying about it. The boy sighed and crawled under his covers. Now was no time to be paranoid. There was a whole new life in front of him now. And he was looking forward to embrace it. He was even going to get the chance to go to school on the seventh. That was only two days away! He'd always wanted to go to school. One, it gave him the chance to be normal. And two, he wanted to learn. He'd known for a long time that he'd had a photographic memory. He figured he'd do great in school. He was ready... ready to get some sleep. Thinking about this now would just make time seem slow, and that was the last thing he needed. Fatch yawned and pulled the covers up close, snuggling into the sweet lull of dreamland.

* * *

**Sorry if this is short. I kind of ran out of ideas for this chapter mid way through it. ^.^' But it was still a necessary chapter! Hope you enjoyed though!**


	15. School stinks

**I hope this chapter gets a bit longer than my last two. Enjoy. **

* * *

The prince tapped his feet, waiting impatiently for the school bus to arrive. He was really looking forward to his first day. New people, new school, new everything! Even better, it was an all vampire school! No fights with different creatures! This all just excited the boy to no end!

... Now if only the school bus were here.

Waiting. Never one of the little vampires strong points. Waiting was boring. Waiting was stupid. He'd run to the school, (super speed) except he didn't know where the school was yet. Which was where the bus came in handy. Though... the bus waiting was still stupid. Thank goodness this could be the only day he had to wait for it.

Finally the bus arrived, and Fatch heaved a heavy sigh of relief. Any longer and he'd have fallen asleep in boredom. The child hurriedly got aboard the bus, excitement retaking his system.

* * *

" Good morning class. I'd like to introduce you all to out new student, Fatch Ramirez. "

Fatch waved in embarrassment as mrs. Sobieski introduced him to the class. It just felt so strange being here in mid April. The class gave off a monotoned hello, Fatch not feeling the least bit insulted. It was 7:30 in the morning. He wasn't really awake either.

" Fatch, please take your seat. "

Mrs. Sobieski instructed. The prince nodded and headed in the back towards the only open seat, only to be tripped and to land flat on his face.

... As if he wasn't in enough pain already.

The whole class erupted in laughter, as Fatch hurriedly got to his feet, gathering his stuff and taking his seat. Once down, he began to rub his aching casted arm. He'd landed on it during the fall. He was about to send a glare at the person who tripped him, only to find the vampire had a rather frightening appearance. He seemed tall, had large gauges on his ears, pale skin, a black shirt with a skull on it, jeans, and pitch black hair. The child gulped and redirected his attention on the teacher. Had he just run into a bully...?

* * *

That had to be the longest, first three classes of his life. French, English and World Themes. Although he found english to be his favorite class so far, he was glad it was lunch time. One, he was hungry, and he could actually eat something. And two, someone kept throwing paper at him during World Themes. Though he had dealt with much worse, it had still been annoying. Paper thrown at you enough times could do it.

Fatch sighed as he just couldn't seem to find a seat. The cafeteria was down right packed right now. But that was ok in the vampires mind. He didn't really know anybody, so he didn't really want to sit by anyone anyway. The boy turned and headed down the hallway and into the courtyard. Many vampires, especially the bitten ones, didn't enjoy the sunlight. It's not like they couldn't be out in it, but it tended to irritate their eyes. Though Fatch personally liked it. He didn't enjoy the warmth, heck no vamp did. He just liked the light and the hope it used to bring him when a day had been exceptionally bad.

The child sat down beneath a tree and began to pull out his lunch. His mom had made a baloney and cheese sandwich for the day. And was his stomach EVER looking forward to eating it. The hold had never gotten enough to eat before, and was looking forward to being full for once. Licking his lips a bit, he moved to take a bite, only to stop upon hearing someone shout a HEY. He jumped, nearly dropping his lunch. He turned to the left, where the shout had come from, to see three other vampires walking up to him. One was the dark haired one that tripped him in first. The dark one grinned and placed his hands on his hips.

" That looks good. "

He said, pointing at the boys lunch. Fatch looked down at it and back up at the other. He certainly hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was going...

" Um... I'm not sure. "

He muttered.

" I haven't tried it yet... "

" I want it. "

Fatch's head snapped up upon hearing that last sentence.

" What?! No way! "

He probably shouldn't have said that as the other glared furiously. With a snap of his fingers, the other two (whom Fatch'd nearly forgot about) went on either side of him, taking a small battle stance. Fatch gulped and looked up at the dark one, who was now grinning insanely.

" Go. "

He commanded.

* * *

The next thing the prince knew, he was lying on his stomach as his rib cage was burning furiously in pain and in great need of air. The trio was laughing and the two goons who's just beaten him senselessly walked away in what seemed like content. It was the dark one stayed behind, however, and slowly inhaled his prize. He then knelt down at the wheezing boy and grabbed a fist full of his long sense exposed long hair, lifting his face up just enough to look at him.

" I'm Dean, by the way. "

He growled out before almost slamming the boys face into the dirt.

" Don't resist me again. I'll make your life miserable. "

Fatch merely whimpered in defeat as the other walked away and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Finally the day had ended, and Fatch couldn't be more relieved. He was rushing home right now, actually. The classes had been alright. He loved his learning and subjects. He just hated the people he'd just met.

He immediately opened the door once he'd reached it, slamming the door behind him. He was going to rush up to his room, only to stop when eyeing a note on the table. Slowly, the boy picked it up and began reading it.

_Dear Fatch,_

_Had to take your siblings to their outside school classes. Will be back late. _

_Love mom and dad. _

Fatch whined again, now full out running to his room. Once there, he flung himself down on the bed and curled up under the covers. This... was not a good day, to say the very least. And one thing was for certain... he was not looking forward to going back to school tomorrow.

_" And this is why, "_

_Jack began, grinning evilly. _

_" Fatch can't stand bullies today. They used to ruin his life. "_

* * *

**I know this chapter is really sad compared to the last one. But I promise things will cheer up in the future. R&R. **


	16. Depression

**Large time lapse. The creatures do see a lot of memories, but only those of a significant importance. This'll be about a two year lapse. Sorry about that. Enjoy. **

**P.S. warning. This chapter has a dark theme to it so if you get upset easily, don't read. You've been warned. **

* * *

_Days had passed since that day. Days had turned into months, and the months had turned into two years. Things had not gotten any better either. Dean and his goons were constantly picking on his and his family was practically never home so he couldn't talk to them for help. Not like he would've talked about it anyway, but at least having the option would be cool. Dusk was only seen for five minutes and then he was off to college. The boys condition kept dropping lower and lower... until finally something happened that just broke him. _

* * *

For the first time in a while, Fatch was excited. This was one of the few days of the year his family actually had time for him. Though he had to share it, due to being a triplet, it was still wonderful. Today was his birthday! Marco and Midnight's as well. That was the only uncool part. Marco tended to get a lot of attention in this family. Why, he didn't know. But he did know it was annoying. Marco got everything. Everything! Why was he such a perfect child in their eyes? He was a spoiled cry baby who hated sharing attention! Seriously, when Katie got the chicken pox's last month, he poked red dots all over himself with a marker and pretended to be sick as well! How did mom and dad not notice it before?!

The boy grabbed hold of the end of his desk, getting ready for the bell to ring. It was obvious to everyone that he was excited to go home. The first thing he'd do is open his gifts. And then dinner, and THEN cake! Mom made the BEST chocolate cake. Finally the bell rang, the math teacher saying goodbye. The prince didn't waste any time running out the doors of school and into the doors of his house. Literally into. He didn't stop in time and ran smack into the door. The prince pulled back and rubbed his sore nose tenderly for a brief moment.

Not even running face first into the door could dampen his good mood.

Fatch then smiled and headed inside. It would be a little while before he could do anything, as he had to wait at least thirty minutes until everyone else got home. Though, his family DID make it a point to be present on ones birthday. So he didn't mind the wait. Thirty minutes was a small price to pay when there were presents at stake.

The only bad part about today was that Dusk wouldn't be here. The latter had to go to Vancouver for a field trip a week ago, and wouldn't be home until tomorrow. He'd tried though, so Fatch was ok with it. It was the thought that counted. And besides! He'd still be home tomorrow. Just then the door creaked open, and Fatch muffled his little squeak of glee. They were home! Oooh-let the fun begin!

The presents came first. Fatch sat at the end of the table whilst Marco and Midnight sat by each other. The presents were laid out in front of them all, and Fatch eagerly awaited his gift to be presented. It was a rule that you could only open the gift that was placed in front of you in this family. But Fatch didn't mind; it was only polite.

" This first ones for Marco. "

His mom announced, and Fatch HAD to roll his eyes at it; of COURSE Marco would get to open his first.

The second gift went by... then the third... and then many more. And not a single one landed in front of the prince. To be honest, it was beginning to bum him out. Out of that huge pile of gifts, not ONE came his way. Though his eyes brightened up again at the sight of the last and final gift. It was small, and extremely well wrapped. Sometimes the last gift was the best gift. And if that was the case, then that would definitely explain why he only got one! Fatch sank into his chair as his dad picked it up and squinted at the tag.

" And the last present goes to... "

The child crossed his fingers and closed his eyes, ready for his name to be called.

" ... Midnight! "

Fatch's eyes snapped open to see his father pass the gift off to Midnight. And just like that his heart sank into what seemed like icy water. Not about the gifts, no. But because his family seemed to forget it was HIS birthday as well. The young creature watched with sadness as his family left, not even noticing him or asking him to come with them. The child whimpered and placed his head down on the table, trying to hold his tears back. He never cried, but had come close on occasions.

_' That's it... '_ He thought bitterly._ ' I'm done... '_

* * *

" Hey mom! I'm home! "

Dusk hollered into the house, three boxes tucked under his arm. Boy was he EVER exhausted. He'd just come home from a long flight and really only wanted to see his family again. The long plane ride reminded him why he hated planes. Because of it he missed the triplet's birthday. He wondered how it went... Soon his mother raced up to him and nearly knocked him over with her hug.

" Oh welcome home honey! "

Dusk smiled and gently rubbed her back.

" Thanks mom. So where are the birthday kids? "

The white haired woman pulled away, giving him the look: isn't-it-obvious?

" Marco and Midnight are at school silly. "

" And Fatch? "

Dawn dead panned for a minute, as if she'd forgotten who Fatch was. Then her eyes widened in shocking realization.

" Oh shoot! "

Dusk jumped back, not expecting his mother to yell like that. She hardly ever rose her voice.

" I forgot to celebrate Fatch's birthday yesterday! "

And just like that, Dusk's mouth dropped. How could she forget her own son's birthday?! Especially when two other people shared it?! Dawn appeared to be breaking down before she looked him dead in the eyes, almost in a pleading way.

" C-could you... go pick him up from school...? "

She asked with a cracked voice.

" I-I think he'd be happier to see you... "

He could easily detect the regret in his mothers voice, so he nodded and set off for the school.

* * *

Fatch stood under the tree in the courtyard; everyone was long sense gone, and he continued to look down at the weapon in his hands, once again chickening out of using it on his head. It was a pistol of course.

He'd had enough. He'd had it with the bullies, the pain, the fear, and most of all... he'd had it with his forgetful family. They'd been so nice to him at first, and he knew they loved him. But they never showed it, so it clearly wasn't enough to save him right now. He just wanted it all to end. The pain... he'd tried to live past it... tried telling himself things would get better... but in the end... they never did. The boy clenched his eyes shut, gritting his fangs together. He wasn't going to lie... he was scared as hell. But he felt he needed to do this. Fatch lifted the gun into his mouth, preparing to pull the trigger. Again, he was scared. Would it hurt? What if it didn't kill him?... Would anyone care?

" Fatch! "

The boy gasped, fumbling the gun as it left his mouth and almost fell to the ground. Immediately turning around, he saw someone he did not expect to see on school grounds.

... His older brother Dusk.

He looked absolutely horrified at what was in front of him. Before Fatch even had the chance to speak, the other ran forward and pushed him to the ground.

Now just out of reflex, Fatch tensened up, prepared for some form of strike. Instead, the latter scooped up the pistol, threw it down at his feet and began to stomp it to pieces. Once done, Dusk was panting, his eyes welling up with tears before he knelt in front of the younger.

" ... Why? "

He asked in a whisper. Fatch couldn't answer. He was choking on his words, to stunned to speak. Dusk then continuously repeated the question, though more to himself then the younger. Fatch looked down, ashamed that he'd brought his brother, the one he actually cared about, into this.

* * *

Things at home weren't much better. Dusk had dragged him there, and told his family everything. Needless to say... they were shocked. And things continued to go down hill from there.

Now... now they were in some sort of mental institute. And, to put it bluntly, Fatch hated it with a deep, fiery passion. The doctor, or whatever, continued to ask him why he'd tried to do it. In his mind, he was sassing him off, shouting the truth as if it were the most obvious thing to ever exist.

" He clearly has a serious case of depression miss Dawn. "

Fatch listened to the doctor explain from the other side of the door.

" Though I'm not to sure what caused it. He's not talking to me. "

No duh Sherlock. Why should he? He didn't even talk to his family.

" Now, depression in a male is more sever. They don't normally talk about what's bothering them, as they think it makes them look weak. "

" What should we do? "

That sounded like his dad...

" Well, one, keep him away from anything that could be used as a potential weapon. "

Darn it...

" And I'd recommend leaving him here for a night. Maybe I can get him to open up. "

Huh! Good luck with that!

* * *

Fatch was now alone with the doctor, sitting on a rather soft, comfortable sofa. The latter was writing on a clip board, seeming to be getting prepared to ask questions.

" ... So mr. Fatch. "

He began, the prince in question growling a bit.

" Can you tell me what's causing this? "

He remained silent, not willing to remember anything.

" ... Fatch. "

The voice turned serious, the doctor taking hold of his shoulders. Fatch whined, not to keen on physical contact.

" Trust me, I'll understand. "

" ... Why should I trust you? "

The older seemed to glow a bit when Fatch finally spoke. He let go, leaning back in the chair.

" Because I used to get beat as well. "

Well... that was a start. Fatch assumed mom told him that part. And, strangely, it did seem to help. It made think that this guy truly did understand where he was coming from. Slowly... the child began to speak.

He spoke of the whipping. Spoke of the burns. Spoke of the work. Spoke of the forgetfulness. And, almost unwillingly, spoke of the worst torture of all.

* * *

**(I'm sorry. I just can't bring myself to write it. I hope you know what it is.)**

* * *

The next day, the doctor was walking Fatch back home. To be honest, Fatch WAS feeling a bit better now that he had it off his chest. Once at the door, the latter stopped him, and knelt down to eye level. In his hands, was a black book with red binding. He pressed it into the child's hands, smiling warmly.

" I know talking can be hard. "

He explained.

" So if you ever feel depressed, write in this. It'll help. "

Fatch smiled weakly and nodded.

" Thank you... "

The other nodded back before leaving. Fatch turned back towards the door and sighed. He was slightly afraid of facing his family right now. Would they still be upset with him...? As he reached for the knob, the door suddenly flung open and he became surrounded by five vampires. Fatch yelped as he realized who they were.

They were all asking if he was ok, how he was feeling, and if he was still depressed. Fatch honestly didn't know how to react.

After a while, they left him be for a bit. They said they'd try to get home quicker to spend some time with him. It was clear they were sorry. The boy frowned a bit in discomfort before leaning forward and writing in his new journal. He was unsure why... but he felt the need to write...

_Depression tried to claim me_

_I wanted to die _

_And although I still do_

_I'll give happiness a try_

* * *

**I'm sorry this one was so sad. I had trouble writing it. :( R&R...?**


	17. The power of Flippy

**The only reason I was able to post this so fast is because I one: already had it typed up. And two: already had it thought up. I love this small story... :) I hope it makes up for the really sad one before it... Enjoy!**

* * *

The rain slipped down the crook of the black hat, landing on the child's nose. The pale child merely sighed and quickly wiped it off. Normally he enjoyed the rain. The cold wet drops of water were wonderful to his species. But his mind had already been more than crushed for the day thanks to school. Why he was such an easy target for bullies he'd never know. But he was trying his best to forget about it and "try" to spend time with his family.

The child rubbed the side of his face, trying to numb the pain with his cold hands. He certainly hoped he wouldn't get a bruise there. He didn't want to worry Dusk.

Finally reaching the door, he frowned at the sight of the note taped to the door. Grabbing it, he began to silently read it.

_Dear Fatch,_

_We had to take your brother Marco to his Spanish class. Will be back late. _

_Love, mom. _

Fatch sighed and began to crumple up the note. _' Great... '_ He thought sarcastically. _' Another night alone... so much for spending time with them... ' _The little vampire popped the paper into his mouth, fully intending to eat it, and headed inside. Another night alone just meant making his own dinner now. He was used to it. His parents were usually out with his brother Marco, and Dusk was in college till eleven. He would be graduating today though, so Fatch was looking forward to getting to see him more. He would've gone to the graduation, but he wasn't allowed to leave the house once he got home from school.

Fatch took off his soaked hat, trying to air dry it a bit. When it failed, however, he simply forced his hair back under it and placed it back on his head. Despite being male, his hair was really long. There was a tradition in their family where they were not allowed to cut their hair until they're sixteen. He never fully understood why though.

The boy walked into the kitchen, heading to the fridge. He began looking for something to eat when his eyes settled on a sandwich with a note on it. He blinked in confusion, silently picking it up and realizing it was from Dusk.

_Hey Fatch_

_I think you need something decent to eat tonight. Enjoy. _

_-Dusk_

Fatch snickered and grabbed the sandwich. That's why Dusk was his favorite. The older actually took the time to think about him. The child began heading back to the living room, taking a small bite from the food made specially for him.

" Mmm... "

He hummed happily at the savory flavor. Dusk was a genius. He knew that Fatch loved ham and swiss. Fatch wasn't a very picky eater though, so that wasn't saying much. Maybe saying the ingredients blend together perfectly was a better compliment. It was true after all. The child took a seat on the floor in front of the tv and clicked the power button. A show called " Happy Tree Friends " came on screen.

" Ugh! "

Fatch groaned in annoyance. The show was bright, and colorful, and... well... just to happy looking for a vampire. He'd missed the name of the episode due to that little outburst, but several little animals were seemingly preparing for a party. _' Parties... huh! '_ He mentally scoffed. He always figured they'd be the one thing he'd never experience. The red porcupine suddenly became bloated when she ate a peanut and, he felt terrible for this, he laughed. He'd always had a cruel sense of humor. He kind of hated that about himself. The boy stifled his laughter with a bite into his dinner. The door on screen opened, reviling a kind looking bear in an army outfit. Fatch stuck out his tongue and began to scrape his claws along the crust of the sandwich. He wasn't sure why... nice in cartoons or outside of family just seemed to nauseate him. One of the tree friends offered the bear a cake cutter, which brought out a strange reaction from the green one. It's eyes dilated, and turned yellow, the eyes narrowing into a violent glare. Fatch quickly pulled back at the sight of what happened next: the bear began to kill the others. The vampires mouth dropped at the sight of all that blood. _' Wow! ' _He thought in shock. '_ This shows title was REALLY misleading! ' _He quickly checked the guide to the show, trying to find the green bears name.

" Flippy... "

* * *

Dusk ran towards home, shoveling the rest of his pizza from the graduation party into his mouth. He was looking forward to seeing his baby brother again. Their time schedules were so different, they didn't see each other for more than five minutes a day. It wasn't a good thing either. A ten year old, no matter how mature, should not be left home alone. The college man opened the door, and was prepared to go to bed as Fatch SHOULD be asleep by midnight, only to find said vampire curled up in front of the tv. Dusk smiled and shook his head.

" What am I gonna do with you...? "

The older one picked his up as gently as possible and kept him close. The boy moaned a bit and wrapped his arms around the others neck, nuzzling his face into the crook of it. Dusk smiled again and began to carry him upstairs.

* * *

Once Fatch was tucked in, Dusk headed back downstairs to turn off the tv. Their electricity bill had been too high as of late, so he had to make sure the tv was off. It was once he turned it off, that he realized Fatch had left his journal on the floor.

" Nrgh... "

The tall one growled; he knew he shouldn't read it... he used all his willpower to just pick it up and rush it upstairs. He reached the black door to his brothers room, and quietly opened it, smiling upon seeing Fatch's peaceful face. The older reached over to place the book on the night stand, when a picture fell out.

" Huh? "

Dusk bent down and found a well drawn picture of a bear named Flippy.

" ... Huh... "

He hummed.

" Didn't think he'd be into that show till he got older. "

Truth was, Dusk had been into " Happy Tree Friends " as well. It... gave him an idea actually.

* * *

Fatch kept his eyes glued to the screen, gaining a grin when Flippy growled at Toothy. He still felt terrible for liking this show... his parents were out again with Marco, Midnight was at piano class, Katie was still in school, and Dusk had to run an errand. What, the boy didn't know. But he also didn't want to know. Dusk had always done wired things.

It was about three now, school had just ended horribly for him. Again. They were playing dodgeball, and lets just say... you do NOT want to play dodgeball with vampires. He knew his stomach wouldn't settle in time for dinner...

Just then, the door opened, and Fatch immediately turned off the TV. He didn't want anyone to think he was watching a girly show. Turns out it was Dusk, who was smiling like a mad man.

" Uh... h-hey Dusk! "

He greeted, smiling nervously. Dusk smiled back.

" Hey bro. How was school? "

And just like that, the smile fell. The boy crossed his arms, trying not to pout.

" ... Stupid. "

Dusk frowned as well. He'd known far too well that Fatch had been slipping away for a while now. Which was why he had the journal. Because he wouldn't talk to anyone else. Dusk cleared his throat and brought up a smile.

" Well, uh, I have something for you. "

Fatch looked up in time to see Dusk pull something out from behind his back. It was a teddy bear, but not just any teddy bear. It was a FLIPPY teddy beat. The child's face lit up like a summer sun as he took the bear from his brothers arms, almost instantly hugging it.

" Oh Dusk, he's wonderful! "

He cried, now hugging his big brother as well.

" Thank you so much! "

Dusk remained dazed for a minute, not used to seeing his brother so happy. But slowly, he returned the hug, a smile clinging to his face.

" You're very welcome. "

* * *

Fatch snuggled his Flippy bear close, loving the fact that it felt so soft. Sure he was a little old for bears, but oh well. Dusk had been nice enough to get him a thoughtful gift, and that was all that counts. The prince reached over and grabbed his journal, writing rather quickly.

_I've been feeling poorly_

_My family tends to ignore me_

_But after the gift given today_

_I know of one who is always there for me_

* * *

**This got me 75 points extra credit in english, so I am very proud to have it posted. It DID have a different ending, but this one fits the story. R&R!**

**P.S. I wouldn't recommend watching " Happy Tree Friends " if you can't handle gore. I only watched it because its title was so misleading... O.O**


	18. The royal family

**This'll explain the whole royal family idea I've got going on, and their hair. Hope it makes sense. It may be a little short... **

* * *

" Hey mom...? "

Fatch asked quietly, tugging at his mothers dress. A few days had passed since Dusk had given him Flippy, and so far, he'd barely put him down. What could he say? Flippy was epic. Dawn looked down at him, once again smiling at the sight of the bear. She found the whole thing adorable.

" Yes dear? "

The child hugged the bear close, almost unable to ask. He was a little to shy sometimes... he kinda hated that about himself.

" Um... I was wondering if I could... maybe... get my hair cut? "

As if on reflex, Dawn got a very stern look.

" No! "

She said rather quickly and harshly, causing the child to back up a bit. The woman frowned; she hated upsetting the boy, especially sense she knew how bad it could get. She sighed and knelt down beside him, taking hold of his shoulders.

" There's a reason why we can't cut your hair yet honey. If I explain it, will that help? "

Fatch nodded meekly, yelping a bit when his mom picked him up. She carried him over to the living room couch, sitting him on her lap. She brushed her hair over the couch before smiling warmly at him.

" Well hun, you know how Dusk was able to tell you were related to us by the red in your hair? "

Fatch nodded. Honestly he'd been curious as to why the red held such a significance. Or at least why his family were the only vampires he knew that had red in their hair.

" Well, only our family, the royal family, has red in our hair. "

" Why? "

Dawn smiled at her son's adorable tone.

" Well, it's a part of our DNA. In the beginning, there was a single creature. He was the father of all. The first one. The one to create all of us. "

So THAT'S how creatures came to be. Huh. One creature created thousands of other creatures. That was pretty impressive.

" The first one HE created was the vampire. Zack Ramirez. Though... "

Dawna's cheeks turned BRIGHT red in embarrassment.

" I can't remember his middle name. "

Fatch giggled a bit, finding hilarious.

" Well, this is only known to our family. Our father, or Jaime, had two brothers. The older was an angel named Jose, and the younger was a demon named Juan Carlos. One day, they grew bitter, shall we say, and a fight broke out. "

She looked down at her child, poking his nose ever so gently.

" Now remember, they were extremely powerful. No mere mortal could stop them. "

" Mom, what's this got to do with- "

Dawn placed a hand over his mouth, smiling widely at his impatience.

" Shhh. I'm getting there. "

Fatch huffed and crossed his arms.

" Anyway... Zack, your REALLY great grand father, was the one who put a stop to their fight. Though, he had help. Jaime, the brother who'd been trying to stop the fight, helped him take down his brothers. A great deal of blood had gotten in his hair though, and eventually became one with his DNA. "

" But that still doesn't- "

" HOWEVER! "

Fatch growled at yet another interruption.

" However, Jaime knew that as long as his brothers vessels, AKA their bodies, were still in-tacked, they'd come back, and continue their battle. So... "

Dawn looked down as she said this.

" So he let Zack consume his, and his brothers blood to keep their full power away if they were ever to come back. "

" He got power from drinking their blood? "

Dawn smiled a bit.

" Yes. Little known fact about vampire is that if they were to drink an angels or demons blood, it's almost like their drinking a part of them. Getting a huge chunk of their power. "

Huh. That was pretty cool.

" Last part sweetie. "

Oh thank goodness! This had been a lot longer than Fatch would've liked.

" Over the years, long after Zack's death, we realized that out offspring could be taken over by one of the three bloods at times of intense anger. Obviously it was dangerous for, not only the world, but for the life of the child. Turns out, that a child could not control the power inside of them, and would often times from the intense being controlling them. "

Oh wow... that sounded terrible. But why wasn't it happening any more? Fatch would have asked, but knew he'd just be interrupted again, so he waited for his mother to talk again.

" Luckily the few lucky vampires who could use magic found a spell to... suspend the other beings. The spell makes it so the beings will remain dormant for the vampires whole life, as long as they don't cut their hair until their sixteen. "

" But why the hair? "

Dawn smiled yet again at the adorability.

" Good question. Since the hair is where their blood had first came in contact, that's where the main source of power is. I know that sounds a little goofy, but that was the only way to keep you guys alive hun. "

Dawn then lifted her child's chin up a bit to have him face her.

" Do you understand why you can't cut your hair now? "

Fatch smiled and nodded.

" Good. Now, scoot before the cookies burn the house down! "

He then laughed and ran up to his room.

_The blood is intense_

_Our hair is our power_

_Though fangs are cooler_

_The blood makes our foes cower_

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in a few days. I usually type at 1-1:30 to whenever cause that's when I can focus the best. But I've been really tired lately, and just could not focus on typing. But I've posted now! Hope you like it! :)**


	19. Fatch vs Marco

**SQUEEEE! OVER 1000 VIEWS! You guys are all awesome! Thank you so much! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

**P.S. Fatch vs Marco chapter. Not good at fight scenes, so please, bear with me!**

* * *

" Are you two sure you'll be alright by yourselves? "

Dawn asked for about the billionth time. She was going to the mall with everyone except Fatch and Marco. Honestly, Marco was the LAST person Fatch wanted to be left alone with. But for his moms sake, he'd deal with it. She'd been trying so hard lately to be there for him. She'd even gone to the school with dad and Dusk to personally put a stop to the bullying. Fatch figured he'd do his part and make things easier on her.

" We'll be ok mom. Go have fun. "

Dawn smiled at her child's tone before ushering everyone out the door. Fatch then let out a long held sigh and turned to look at Marco, whose smile was slowly fading. The white head, as Fatch would call him, took one look at his little brother before growling.

" Look. "

Fatch hissed. He was NOT in the mood to deal with Marco's bs right now. He swore, the latter was the most spoiled rotten boy on the planet!

" We both clearly don't want to be around each other. So, how about we go our separate ways so we won't upset mom later? "

Marco hissed, crossing his arms. He clearly wasn't going to listen... as usual. He swore, Marco is even more stubborn then Charlene was while arguing with Frost! And that was pretty bad.

" No. "

Marco snapped.

" I have been waiting for the chance to say this since you came home from that mental freak house. "

Oh right. Marco had been the only one NOT to greet him that day. But that was at LEAST a year ago. Dang... that was one long grudge.

" I wish Dusk had never saved you. "

Fatch could feel his mouth drop a good few inches. What the H man?! Who the hell tells a depressed person that?! He basically just said he SHOULD have killed himself! Why the hell would he say that?! What had he ever done to him to deserve THAT?!

" All you've done is worry mom and dad since then! Their not even paying attention to me any more! "

... Of course. It's all about him. It's always about him.

" I hate you! "

Marco shouted, shoving him back a good deal. Fatch gasped, cringing a good deal. He was far to used to getting hit...

" You ruin everything! "

He was shoved again, now pressed against the wall. But this one... made something snap. He felt rage just boil up so much, all he could see was red.

" You should just die! "

Right as Marco was about to throw a punch into his face, Fatch caught it. Marco's eyes widened at the sudden action. Fatch had never stood his ground before. The younger, in a shocking burst of strength, lifted the other up high over his head, and flung him down on the coffee table. He'd had it with trying to be civil with this jerk. The brat was going down.

Marco got up fairly quickly, rubbing his lower left arm a bit before growling at his brother. Upon getting up, he wasted no time attacking as he lunged for his brothers throat. Fatch was luckily fairly quick and moved in time.

" You're such a brat! "

Marco roared, which, in Fatch's currently unstable state, struck yet another sensitive nerve.

" Look who's calling who a brat! "

He spat; Marco was in no position to be calling him a brat.

" I'm not the one who's beating up on his kid brother because he's not getting mommy dearest's attention! "

Marco growled yet again and lunged for his throat, this time catching it in a violent death hold. Fatch could easily feel air escaping his system. And he reacted by doing the only thing he could think of; he kneed his brother in the gut. Marco cried out and pulled away, clutching his waist line. Fatch grinned almost evilly and then clamped onto the others leg with his fangs.

" THAT'S ENOUGH! "

The boys immediately froze upon hearing a very feminine voice cry out. They both looked up to see their mother and everyone else at the door, Dawn with her arms crossed and a harsh scowl spread across her face. Fatch quickly removed his fangs, feeling a deep sense of shame eating away at him.

* * *

Fatch frowned, burying his face into his hands. He felt tired... and disgusted at the fact he'd stooped to Marco's level. Sure he'd been mad... but he'd never had such a burst of strength or anger before. And that look on mom's face! He never wanted to upset HER of all people.

The child's pointed ear pulled back a little upon hearing his dad yelling and reprimanding Marco for what he said and did. And boy was Fatch EVER glad it wasn't him dad was yelling at. Though how dad knew what happened was a mystery.

Just then the door opened, and his mother came in, a hand on her hips. Although, Fatch wasn't very intimidated. Mom wasn't very scary. Dawn closed the door and sat down by her son.

" ... I'm not very happy with you Fatch. "

Crap. She'd just used his name. She MUST be upset. He looked down, folding his hands in his lap.

" ... I know... "

It seemed like she was waiting for him to say something. But when nothing came, she continued.

" You're not gonna try to "explain"? "

Fatch shook his head.

" ... No excuse for what I did. "

Well, at least he was being honest about this whole thing. Dawn frowned deeper, bringing his chin up to look her in the eyes.

" Well, it was mostly your brothers fault. He DID start it. You were just defending yourself. Honestly, I didn't think you had that in you. "

" Um... "

Fatch muttered, making sure she was done.

" How did you know what happened? "

Dawn smirked, though her anger was still very apparent on her face.

" I have cameras stashed all over the house Fatch. "

Oh. Well that was smart.

" Look. "

And... here it comes.

" Lucas and I have talked. Since it seems Marco did most of the REAL damage, we'll let you off with a warning. "

Oh hallelujah!

" Although- "

Darn it! So much for that hallelujah...

" That sudden bout of strength you showed was a little... concerning. How'd you do it? "

Fatch narrowed his eyes a bit. How... DID he do it?

" You know what I think? "

He shrugged at her question.

" I think you have a stronger command over the blood in your veins. That maybe you could control them if they were to be awakened. "

Huh... nice thought but... nah. If that were true then those bullies at school would've never beat up on him. Finally Dawn stood up and brushed out her dress and hair.

" Well, I'm going to talk to your brother. But I don't want to see any fighting anymore. Do you understand? "

Fatch nodded silently.

" Good. "

Once alone again, Fatch yanked out his journal and began silently writing.

_A fight broke out_

_I got off scott free_

_Though Marco got a punishment_

_... And I'm smiling with glee_

* * *

**Sorry if this was bad. I suck at action scenes. **


	20. Unexpected

**I am excited for this chapter. Odds are its gonna be short though. In the mind of Dawn for a bit. **

* * *

Dawn groaned, finding a great need to sit down once more. It was a Monday. She was all alone, the kids were in school, and Lucas and Dusk were at their jobs. They didn't really need to work, it just made their family appear to be more normal. But that was the least of her concerns right now. At this very moment, she was feeling down right awful. She was tired, and her stomach seemed like it was trying to fight her on every little thing she did. She was just thankful vampires had such powerful stomachs or she would've spent most of her morning in the bathroom.

The creature sat down, holding onto her thin waist line, only to notice something slightly odd. Her stomach seemed... bigger.

" Darn... "

She muttered.

" Hope I'm not putting on weight... "

Dawn then forced herself back up on her feet as she needed to finish up her chores. And besides. She was feeling a bit better.

* * *

Lucas quietly opened the door, swaying on his feet a bit. He was clearly tired. He hated working for humans. He didn't hate humans themselves, he just hated working for them. They were a little sloppy in their work. He was a bit of a perfectionist. And it wasn't a bad thing. It just meant he took pride in his work.

The older vampire walked into the living room, ready to sit in his favorite chair and watch some TV, only to see someone had beat him to the draw. Dawn was already there, hunched over and holding her forehead. Her cheeks were a bit red, the kind of red a vampire gets when they're feeling sick. Lucas frowned and immediately knelt beside his wife. Dawn luckily quickly acknowledged his presence.

" Are you alright hun? "

Dawn smiled at her nickname. She lightly placed a hand on top of her husbands, gripping it lightly.

" Yeah. Just a little tired. No biggie. "

Lucas frowned. Whenever she said something was "no biggie" it usually turned out later to be something serious. The taller bent down beside her and carefully took her hand.

" Why don't you get some rest? I'll finish up your chores for you. "

" B-but- "

" But nothing. You work hard around here. I can chip in. "

" You work hard too... "

Ah. So she could tell he was tired as well. But Dawn DID do a lot around here, and it was all to clear that she wasn't feeling well. She deserved a break too.

" Well... "

Lucas began, a smug smile on his face. He immediately scooped her up into his arms, getting an adorable shriek and some giggles out of her.

" I don't care! "

" L-Lucas! "

Dawn gasped through her giggles.

" Put me down! "

" No way. "

He responded, locking his right hand to her side.

" This is way to much fun! "

* * *

Some time passed since then, and the kids were all home. They were all wondering where Dawn was. Especially since dad was making dinner. Lets just say... dad could not cook.

That's probably why Dawn desired to come back downstairs.

She knew Lucas couldn't cook. The last time he'd tried he'd nearly burnt the house down. And though the gesture was nice, she didn't want the kids to have to eat burnt food. And besides. She WAS feeling a bit better.

" Mom! "

Dawn nearly jumped out of her boots as she heard her boy call her out. Fatch rushed up to her before stopping and gently hugging her. She HAD to smile; Fatch normally wasn't this affectionate. She gently pat his hat covered head.

" Hi honey. How are you? "

Fatch looked up at her with his adorable crimson eyes, a small smile spreading his face.

" I'm good. "

" Those bullies didn't give you any trouble today? "

Fatch smiled wider now, pulling away.

" Nope. They got expelled. "

Dawn's eyes widened; why Fatch would be happy they got EXPELLED was beyond her. But at least they wouldn't be hurting her child anymore.

" Well... "

She said softly.

" I guess that's ni- "

Suddenly she felt a rather strong lurch in the very pit of her stomach, causing her to groan and kneel down, arms tightly griping her stomach. Fatch was by her side in an instant.

" Mom? "

Dawn felt terrible for making her CHILD of all people worry about her. She wanted to tell him she was alright, but all that came out was another groan.

And then the unexpected happened.

Fatch, her eleven year old child, picked her up bridal style and began to carry her upstairs. Dawn didn't know what to make of this. Fatch was apparently a lot stronger than he looked. She knew it was because he was born a vampire of course, but she'd never actually seen him use his strength. So it was naturally a bit of a shock.

Soon they were back in her room, and Fatch was tucking her into bed. Again, it was a little strange having her child care for her. Fatch then looked at her with his adorable eyes and gently pat her hand.

" I'm getting dad. "

He said reassuringly before taking off. And Dawn HAD to smile at how well he acted during a crisis. This wasn't really a crisis but he was kind of treating it like one. It was sweet. Lucas came up in a matter of seconds, almost instantly kneeling at her side.

" I think we should call a doctor hun. "

He said softly.

" This isn't normal and you know it. "

Dawn sighed. She hated it when he was right...

* * *

A couple days had passed since that day, and Dusk couldn't take it any more. He had to know what was going on. Dad had been spoiling the heck out of mom, and he'd been making sure mom got her rest. Dusk had never liked having things hidden from him. It flat out irritated him.

It was just him and mom tonight to. Marco had some sort of French play tonight, and dad was taking the others there to watch it. So this was the perfect chance to ask her. He watched as she sat down at the table, one hand lightly pressed against her stomach. Dusk had a theory, actually, but didn't want to come right out and say it. That would just be rude. He sighed a bit and sat down beside her. Dawn looked up and smiled at her son.

" What is it honey? "

Dusk smiled softly at her cheeriness and gently took her hand.

" How are you feeling mom? "

Dawn blinked, her smile falling for a few seconds.

" I'm fine why? "

" Well... it's been a few days since the doctor was here- "

" You wanna know what's going on, don't you Dusk? "

Wow... she didn't have to snap at him. Dusk nodded meekly, Dawn smiling a bit at it.

" Well, I was gonna wait a while to tell you guys, but you're a twenty four year old man, and you deserve to know. "

Dusk blushed a bit at his mothers mocking tone. The only reason he still lived at home was because they were royalty. No one was allowed to move out until a new king/queen was chosen to rule over the underworld. Age didn't matter. Knowledge and power mattered. Dawn slowly took a deep breath and sighed.

" ... This family... "

She muttered, a large smile spreading her face.

" ... Is about to get a little bigger. "

Dusk could feel his eyes widen before he leaned forward and brought his mother into a hug.

" Congratulations mom! "

* * *

**End chapter here. Not sure how to continue from this point. Sorry I didn't post yesterday. The Internet was down for a while. R&R!... Please?**


	21. Numb

**Ok, I'm not gonna lie. I copied most of this from an earlier chapter. But it was necessary, as its the memory that takes place now. And don't worry. There is more to this one than the one it was copied from. DON'T SKIP THIS CHAPTER! Reading is important! Enjoy! :)**

**Warning. This chapter may be a little gruesome. I creeped myself out just writing it. -.-'**

* * *

" Fatch... "

The little vampire whined as he forced his eyes open. He looked up at the figure, realizing almost immediately who it was. He tried his best not to scowl at his brother. His brother had long (and I mean LONG) white hair with crazy black and red bangs. His shirt was black, his pants being a slightly lighter shade of black, and his boots were a seriously dark shade of black. Fatch sighed in clear annoyance.

" What do you want Marco...? "

The older brother flinched at his tone.

" I-it's christmas. We all opened our gifts, and everyone's waiting for you downstairs. "

Fatch sighed and pulled himself out of bed, ushering Marco out the door. Once alone, he headed over to his dresser and pulled on his famous striped shirt, black pants combo on. He didn't even bother with his boots and just left his black toe socks bear.

Before he left, he grabbed his black hat, and pulled all of his hair into it before settling it on his head and heading down stairs. His entire family was sitting on the couch, the girls on one side and the boys on the other.

His dad smiled softly, holding a black wrapped box in his lap. The older vampire had similar attributes as the current day Fatch, except he had red on the tips of his hair and no white. He wore a bright red cape, a black shirt and boots, and white jeans. He was more than likely in his mid thirties.

" Fatch. "

He said with a deep and kind voice.

" Why don't you open your sister's gift first? "

Apparently he meant Midnight. She was one of Fatch's triplets, the other was Marco. Midnight had long, beautiful white hair with black bangs that had red at the base and tip. Her face had place brown freckles at the rim of her nose that gave her an adorable edge. Her dress was black that was torn on the red rim, and had two white bands at her waist. And like most everyone in their family, she also wore black boots, though hers had heels on them. The vampire girl slowly stood up and handed her brother a small box. Fatch looked at her smiling face before opening the package. There was a black belt with a white buckle and a silvery chain attached inside, and Fatch couldn't help but smirk.

" Gave up fighting my fashion choice, huh? "

Midnight giggled.

" Hell no. I just thought it would help keep your pants up. Since you keep shrinking out of them. "

Fatch laughed back as well.

" Well, thanks. "

He then turned to his other sister Katie. This sister was a little special, however, because she was also part werewolf.

No, his mother didn't have an affair. This was a spell. Magic, if you will. Katie was very sickly as a baby, and their parents had been willing to do anything to save her. So his mother had cast a spell on her that healed her, but made her half werewolf. She was six now, but her brain was rather well developed. Her ears and wolf tail were gray with red tips, her hair was exactly half white half black, her bangs were long with red tips that completely covered her left eyes, she wore a white dress with red at the rims and a red ruby necklace hung proudly with her black choker. Her boots were white, and her tights were gray. The were child handed Fatch her tiny box, a fanged grin happily placed on her face. Fatch happily opened it, trying to keep his baby sister happy. Inside was the families orcarina. The white one with the yellow turning... thing... Fatch never really figured out what it was called.

" Mommy said you gots really good at it. "

She said in her adorable little kids voice.

" And she said I's can gives it to you. "

Fatch couldn't help but smile at his sister. He gave her a gently hug.

" Thank you Katie. I love it. "

The girl giggled and then pushed him towards Marco, who shrugged.

" Oh sorry. "

He said, faking sympathy.

" I "forgot" to get you something. "

" Marco! "

Their mother yelled, causing the older triplet to wince back. Fatch merely growled at him before turning to Dusk.

Dusk was the oldest of the children (at the age of 25), and also the strongest. He had hair that was almost like their father's, but it was thicker with white or red tips. He favored a vivid purple shirt, wore loose fitting jeans, black shoes, and a black spiked choker with sweat bands to match. Dusk stood up and walked over to Fatch. When standing next to each other, it was clear there was a massive height difference between the two. Dusk stood a proud 6"4' whilst Fatch was barely boarding 5". The older one knelt down by Fatch and gently pressed the particularly box into his brothers hands.

" Merry christmas kiddo. "

Heh... that was what he loved about Dusk. He may sound tough, but he did love his family. Fatch didnt even hesitate to rip the wrapping paper to shreds. And was he EVER surprised at what was in there. A red guitar, the shape of a battle axe, was all polished up and practically begging to be used. Fatch looked up at Dusk in utter confusion.

" I know you like to play guitar. "

Dusk said in a gentle tone.

" And I figured that with... "

The taller creature looked down in slight sadness before looking back up with a smile re-plastered to his pale face.

" Well anyway. I thought you deserved it. "

Fatch smiled so widely he felt like a Barbie doll for a while. He placed the instrument down, ran forward and hugged his brother.

" Thanks Dusk. "

The older quickly hugged the younger back and gently shoved him over to their mother.

Their mother had glorious long, white hair with red as side bangs. She wore a blue dress with red at the rim, and a red heart across her chest. Her high heeled boots were also blue. Though, her stomach was slightly large as she was 9 months pregnant. She was actually due today. The woman smiled and handed her son the small box. Fatch just had to pull the bow to open the box luckily, and became slightly confused at what he found. Inside, was a black badge, that was in the shape of a cartoon bat (the animal). The woman giggled at her sins confused expression.

" It's enchanted honey. "

She explained.

" It'll keep your temperature nice and cool, even in the hottest of weather. "

" Aw cool! "

Fatch said as practically his whole face lit up.

" Thanks mom! "

" No problem dear. Now go to your father. "

The child walked over to their dad, who chuckled heartily at the boy.

" All right, all right. Here you go. "

Fatch wasted no time opening up the box. Once again he was surprised at what he found. Inside... was the black cape that he proudly wore today. Unbeknownst to himself at the time, Fatch let out a squeal of happiness.

" A cape! "

He exclaimed.

" A cape! A real cape! Oh, thank you daddy! "

The older laughed lightly at the child's enthusiasm.

" Your very welcome. "

* * *

* Bang! *

The vampire children shrieked at yet another gun shot. How had the humans managed to get into their house?!

Fatch shuddered. One minute they were opening presents, having a nice time for the first time in the four years they'd been reunited, and then the humans had burst through the door and windows, trying to blow their heads off. The boy didn't even want to look. He feared that if he looked, he'd see his parents and Dusk get shot.

Suddenly, time seemed to stop. The kids heard three loud thumps, and instantly they knew their parents and big brother had been shot. Katie and Midnight began crying, alerting the mortals of their location. One human, a tall white male with green eyes and brown hair, came around and did something completely heartless; he shot the them. Midnight, Marco, and Katie. He shot all of them.

Fatch screamed and attempted to run over to them, when he too felt something pierce him. But it wasn't a bullet, and it wasn't to the head either. It was to his back.

It took him a few seconds to realize it was a knife that pierced him. And another second to realize he was on the ground. His tiny body began to quake at the pain surging throughout his body, hardly able to stay awake any longer.

Then he felt someone remove his hat, letting his long hair hit the ground. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, his hair was cut, giving him the strange hair cut he had today. The human who'd cut it held it up proudly.

" Today, we have won the war! "

And they cheered. Though, they really should've been watching the creature. The child sat on his knees, shaking, not out of pain now, but out of pure rage. He could feel the spell on his hair break, and he knew it was game over. Knew he'd never be the same any more. But at the same time... he didn't care. All he desired ... was revenge. And then, all he could see was red as he had finally let go, and lashed out.

* * *

_" Fatch seriously couldn't remember what happened. He just remembers seeing red and waking up to see the humans unconscious. "_

_Jake explains, pausing the video for a few moments. _

_" But since I love violence, I'll show you what he did. "_

* * *

Fatch stood up, unnoticed by the humans, and, while one was laughing, stalked over and dug his hand deep into his lower back, grabbing hold of his lower spine, gaining an ear splitting scream out of him before digging a claw into the bone. The others stared in true horror as they saw the child rip his hand straight out of the fallen ones body, grinning in what seemed like pleasure.

" Why you-! "

One of the humans growled, only to get tackled by the crazed creature, and to receive a similar treatment, only through the stomach this time. Fatch grinned and stood up.

" Two down, two to go. "

He said, his voice sounding like that of a demons.

*Bang!*

Fatch pounced up, away from the bullet and tackled the one who'd tried to shoot him. And watching the other squirm with all his might just further excited the boy. He sneered, slamming his foot down on the humans legs with his supernatural strength multiple times, shattering his legs to pieces.

Finally he turned to face the human he'd been waiting to attack. The human that had stabbed him. He was a 6'2" white man with brown hair and auburn eyes. He was shaking so bad it looked like he'd been in a blizzard. Fatch grinned wider, looking directly at his knife. It had strange black markings at the blade, and Fatch instantly knew it to be a demon knife. A knife designed specially for killing demons

* * *

_Jack shuddered a bit at the sight of the knife. _

* * *

Now the creature began to approach the human, who backed away until he was at the wall. Fatch now grinned like a mad man, swatting the knife out of the mans hand, pinning him to the wall.

" You knew the consequences of cutting this child's hair, didn't you? "

His voice was now purely the voice of a demon. The voice of the spirit long since dead. This gained more shudders and some whimpers from the human.

" You know, I SHOULD be thanking you. "

Grinning, he grabbed the others neck in a vicious death hold.

" But it would be more fun to rip you apart! "

Unfortunately for the demon, Fatch hated killing, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to kill while Fatch still had a bit of his consciousness there. So he'd have to settle for a simple mauling. With a swift flick of the wrist, the prince flung the mortal to the ground, immediately beginning to kick at his ribs. The sound of the gasping for air were music to the demons ears. He wanted more. How often would he get the chance to freely attack someone? Besides, Fatch was beginning to get control of his body again. Rolling the human onto his stomach, he grinned and took a deep, powerful bite out of his lower spine, literally ripping it out of the mans back.

... It was the screams of agony that got Fatch to completely come to.

Fatch quickly realized there was bone in his mouth, and immediately spat it out. He stared, HORRIFIED at what he was seeing, and kept backing up until he fell back on his rear from something on the ground. Or someone, as he soon discovered. Dusk.

" Dusk! "

Fatch yelled, immediately kneeling beside him. He was afraid to touch him, incase he WAS still alive.

" Dusk please be alright! "

As if on request, Dusk's whole body seemed to twitch a bit, actually tightening up a bit. He groaned, finally opening his eyes.

" F-Fatch... "

That was all he could get out before he began to spit up blood. Fatch cringed a bit at the sound, now realizing he hadn't been shot in the head like his parents had. He'd been shot in a lung. The child carefully rolled his brother over, placing his head on his lap before elevating it so he wouldn't choke.

" Shhh... "

Fatch shushed, stroking his hair gently. He remembered Dusk used to do that for him when he'd had a nightmare and just couldn't get back to sleep afterwards.

" F-Fatch you... "

Dusk choked out, clearly having trouble speaking due to all the blood.

" You should leave here... a-as soon as po-possible... "

" But what about you? "

Fatch whined, feeling his eyes begin to water up. Dusk smirked weakly.

" I-I'm done for bro... but you... you still have a lot of... life le-e-ft to live... "

It was clear Dusk was fading fast. He lifted his hand up to place on the younger's cheek, smiling the best reassuring smile he could muster.

" Promise me... you'll try to l-live your life... And please promise me... promise you won't cry over me... "

Fatch huffed out sadly and placed a hand ontop of his brothers, forcing his tears back.

" I... I promise. "

Dusk smiled widely before finally letting go. Fatch whimpered, lowering his head, refusing to cry. He couldn't. Not because he never cried, but because he'd made a promise to his brother. And he was going to keep it. So he silently mourned over the loss of his family throughout the night, not shedding a tear.

* * *

The sun etched its light across the room, leaving one particular shadow from a child burned on the floor.

Fatch sat emotionlessly on the windowsill, watching the sun rise. He had been there since dawn, trying to figure out what he'd do now. Dusk was right; he couldn't stay here long. The humans would find him and kill him as well. He'd made a promise to live, and darn it he was going to keep it!

... But he couldn't go out like this. Too many people would recognize him. To live a good life, he had to remain unnoticeable. And most importantly, never revile his identity.

The prince stood and hopped off the sill. It was time to change. And the first thing was his hair. He silently, and still void of emotion, walked to the bathroom, turning on the tap. Reaching into the cabinets, he brought out a fairly decent bottle of white hair dye. He needed to get rid of the red in his hair. It was the main give away of his identity. Quickly washing in the white, he moved to put it back when his eyes settled on some blue contacts. With a slow blink, he scooped them up.

Once finished, he moved back to his room, digging into his dresser. His outfit was also the give away of his identity. He liked stripes too much. He needed something no one would expect him to where. Finally he settled on one particular outfit, now perfectly held together with the gifts he'd received today. A white, torn, long sleeved shirt, torn black jeans, black shoes with a white bottom, and the gifts. The belt and chain, the bat badge, and the cape. Although, the cape would give away his vampire identity, so he'd have to leave it in his bag.

Of course he needed to pack. But there was one more thing he needed to do. Hide his eyes and fangs. To blend in, he couldn't let people know he was a vampire. So, slowly, he placed the contacts he'd found into his eyes, barely flinching. And finally, he pulled his special fangs into his mouth, out of sight. Vampires don't tend to do this, as their fangs hurt their lower lip, but this was necessary. Looking himself in the mirror, he finally expressed a single emotion. Anger. He despised what he saw in the mirror. He looked human. Huffing, he left to go pack up.

Once finished, he headed to the door, stopping to take one last look at his brother. The prince frowned, realizing his feeling of despair had numbed up to the point where he couldn't feel anymore. He looked down.

" ... A Christmas Day holds promise.

A Christmas Day holds cheer.

A Christmas Day holds family love.

But my Christmas Day held only fear. "

He looked up, a glare settling on his face.

" I've always been pushed around.

I've always been told what to become.

But now none of it matters. For now... "

He looked down at Dusk once more, realizing he felt nothing now. He was tired of feeling. Happiness didn't last. It only lead to new pain. And he was tired of the pain. Feelings only lead to pain. Hate was a spark to keep him from dying. True emotions... were what made him hurt. He was done. Done with feeling. The prince looked up, his face completely void of any trace of emotion.

" ... Now I am numb. "

Finally, the creature set off.

* * *

**I know this is sad. And a little gory. Sorry, I shocked myself as well. But please continue reading. I promise things will get better. **


	22. Demon knife hustle

**The last chapter was the longest chapter so far. I'm proud of myself. **

**P.S. This is current day. As in, not in the memory tape any more. Just thought I should explain that. XD**

* * *

Fatch was shaking a bit, fist stuck in the air, unable to force his mind to do this task. He growled at himself, he knew he had to do this. This was for the greater good of all creatures! If he didn't do this, then many good creatures were going to die! There was no other way!

Fatch took a deep breath and finally knocked on the door. _' And hell has officially frozen over... '_ He thought bitterly. Luckily, the door had been answered rather. The person behind it, however, was not very happy to see him.

" What do you want?! "

This was one of the humans he paralyzed when they broke into the castle to kill him and his family. Darius. The only reason Fatch knew he would be able to help is because back in the day, when he stabbed him with a knife, it been a demon knife. It was actually a really good call. One, if he'd been demonic enough, it would've killed him. Or two, it could've killed him anyway. So yes. This was a very smart human. Fatch tried to stay serious and folded his arms behind his back.

" I, uh, need your knife. "

The human's expression turned serious as well.

" What makes you think I'd give you the demon knife?! "

Darius had a really good point actually. After all he'd done, it made sense why the other would be hesitant. So, he might have to get creative here.

" Well... There's a demon more powerful than me back at my school. And if he were to get to your world, he'd probably kill everyone and everything. So if you don't want the world to end you'll fork over that knife. "

Darius gave him a look of complete and utter shock before snarling and letting him in. Fatch was just grinning the whole way into the kitchen. The human rolled himself towards the counter, trying to teach for the knife rack. Fatch merely rolled his eyes and grabbed it.

" You keep a demon knife in the knife rack? "

Darius blushed, huffing and crossing his arms.

" Eh. I obviously can't hunt anymore. "

Now the creature snarled. He knew where this was going.

" If you're trying to get me to apologize you can just forget it! "

Before Darius could say anything, Fatch walked out the door. He had no intentions of getting scolded by the very hunter that's stabbed him back in the day.

* * *

The vampire stared at the knife, realizing he should probably tuck it away before a human screamed for him having it. He was about to tuck it beneath his belt when a scream etched through the street.

" Knife! "

Fatch immediately hid it behind his back, but multiple police men had already made their way over to him._ ' Crud. '_ He thought bitterly._ ' Now I'll have to lay low for a couple days. ' _At least they didn't recognize him for being a prince. Fatch narrowed his eyes, staring at each human that approached him.

" Now son, just give us the knife. "

The eldest cop said. Now, the LAST thing the prince wanted to do here was play dumb or be rude. That was what got him sent to jail. So he'd have to be calm and semi-polite. Though it was MUCH easier said than done.

" I'm very sorry sir. "

He said in a mono tone.

" However I need this knife. I am not going to kill some one, I just simply need it to prepare a nice dinner for my family. "

Now was where the lies kick in.

* * *

**( AN: Don't lie to the police! DX )**

* * *

" You see, my mothers been ill, and I need to make her something nutritious. "

Just like that, the cops began to tear up and let him go. Fatch grinned to himself once out of sight. _' That was just too easy. ' _He thought evilly. Suddenly he tripped, the knife flying out of his hands and into the sewers.

" OH COME ON! "

He roared. It was like some stupid cartoon, seriously! When does that ever happen in real life?! The creature picked himself off the ground and headed over to the drain. Once close enough, he turned into a bat and tried to squeeze his way through the crack.

Sadly he got stuck. He swore, his bat form was fatter than his vampire form.

" Rrgh- come on! "

He hissed, trying to squeeze himself though. Finally, with a plop sound, he popped through, nearly landing in the sewage. He just stared at it for a second before landing in the sidewalk, turning back to his vampire self.

" Gah, I hope the knife didn't land in the water. "

He growled. He was NOT in the mood to go sewer diving. Gross.

Just then there was a scraping sound along the ground. Fatch looked down to see he'd stepped on it. He sighed in relief. No sewer diving for THIS creature. As he was about to bend down and grab it, something with a long-ish snout scooped it up into its mouth. Fatch looked up with a start to see an alligator.

" Oh come ON! "

He yelled at the ceiling.

" Seriously?! The alligator in the sewers bit?! REALLY?! "

The animal growled, lunging forward and trying to bite him. Luckily Fatch was used to fighting bears, so dodging an alligator wasn't so difficult. The creature hissed.

" Alright then! Lets dance! "

Clearly Fatch assumed he could win no problem. The animal roared and lunged at him once more. The prince dodged with ease, swiping his claws at the beast, landing a direct hit on its belly. Of course he'd managed to dig up a few scales, which lead to a pain digging under his claws, but he'd deal with that later. While the animal roared, Fatch grabbed onto its tail and began beating it to the ground repeatedly, until it FINALLY coughed up the knife. He huffed a bit, enjoying his mini temper tantrum.

" Thank you. "

He muttered almost incoherently before chucking the beast into the water. He grinned, turning around and grabbing the knife.

" Thank goodness... "

He said softly, before turning to go. Unfortunately, his foot slipped over the edge and he went toppling into the water.

* * *

Fatch growled, stomping his way over to the dimension tube, his hair now down and messy as the day it'd been cut. So much for avoiding the sewer water. He was going to reek for days. This stunk on SO many levels.

" EEEK! "

He heard someone shriek.

" KNIFE! "

Fatch immediately face palmed at that.

" Oh come ON! "

He shouted. Instead of lying through his fangs to the cops, he took of running at the speed of sound.

* * *

**I know. Bad chapter. But hopefully funny! I'm trying to lighten the mood a bit. R&R please! S'il vous plait! (French)**


	23. The battle begins

**I think you're all tired of the memories by now. And it's ok since the last chapter pulled away from them. Besides, even though more happens, I'm tired of them too. And I don't really NEED to write the others. Not much happens. Although, little warning here, there may/may not be one more later, but it'll be in the place of a flash back, and won't consume the whole chapter. **

**Anyway, thanks to anyone who managed to sit through the memories. Sorry it took up so many chapters. Hope you enjoy this one! **

* * *

Jack immediately took the tape out, seemingly preventing them from seeing something.

" Wait, so that's it? "

Mantha questioned. Jack seemed emotionless as he nodded.

" Yup. "

" Seriously? "

" Mhm. "

" But what happened to Fatch after he left the castle?! You can't just- "

Jack growled, sending his fist into the TV screen, which sent the headmasters into grumbling about how much it'd cost. The smashing sound immediately shut the zombie girl up.

" I adopted him and began to attack him, what more do you need?! "

" What did you do to him? "

This was a new voice. Jack looked around for a bit until his eyes settled on a particular vampire. His eyes grew wide.

" ... Have you been standing there the whole time...? "

Thatch blinked a few times, seemingly lost.

" Uh... Yes? "

Jack stared for a bit, acting like he'd been shot, before he began growling, his face fixing into a scowl.

" You've been here the WHOLE time?! "

Thatch backed up a bit, the demon beginning to scare him.

" Are you that darn heartless Fatch?! "

Everyone gasped at Jacks yelling. Did he just confuse Thatch for Fatch? Jack began to slowly stomp forward, Thatch backing up a bit.

" Thatch, run! "

He didn't need to be told twice; Thatch took off in a sprint. Jack roared and immediately took off after him.

* * *

Thatch was panting harshly, placing one hand on the wall, the other on his chest. He hadn't run that fast in years. He was in the school courtyard, a fair distance away from the shadow demon. Hopefully. The creature slid to the ground, panting harder. His lungs were never very strong, but then again vampires never had very strong lungs.

" You know Fatch... "

He jumped as he heard a voice. THE voice.

" I thought you had stronger lungs. And that you'd run faster. "

The demon phased through the wall, causing Thatch to screech and back up. Jack smirked and passed through, standing a good couple of feet above the creature. Without warning, the creature was thrown a GREAT deal back as Jack kicked his rib cage. Thatch tried his best to catch his breath, but the wind had been knocked out of him. He groaned harshly as a foot was pressed against his injured side.

" You're pathetic. "

Thatch was about to retort, when he felt something colder than ice take hold of his neck, lifting him from the ground. The creature choked violently, trying to claw his away from the demons grasp.

" Any last words Fatch? "

Thatch cracked one eye open to look at him, feeling his dreaded acid tears work their way into his eyes.

" I... I'm not... "

Jack raised an eyebrow.

" Out with it! "

" He's trying to say you've got the wrong vampire. "

Jack jumped, dropping the child and turned just in time to have a rock hit his face. He hissed, backing up a little in shock.

Fatch smirked before rushing over to Thatch, who was coughing violently. The older began to rub circles along his back, trying to ease the pain. Not being able to breathe was extremely painful for a vampire. It was one of their few faults. That, and Thatch wasn't very strong.

" Thatch, did he hit you? "

He wasn't going to ask the obvious question "are you ok" because it was obvious he wasn't. He was crying after all. The younger nodded once he calmed down a bit, clutching at his rib cage. Fatch would've inspected it, if it weren't for Jack being right there. The prince gently had Thatch lay down, and then untied his own favored cape, laying it on top of the other.

" Stay down. Try not to move. "

Thatch nodded softly, and Fatch had to smile a bit before getting up. Now for the moment he'd been dreading: fighting Jack.

The demon snarled, the red completely overtaking his eyes. In other words... he was WAY beyond mad right now.

" You little brat! "

He roared, actually making Fatch cringe a bit.

" We took you in! What more do you want to take away from me?! "

Fatch blinked, an extremely confused look crossing his face.

" What are you... talking about...? "

Jacks glare deepened, rage clearly beginning to grab him.

" Don't play dumb! "

Fatch felt his ear pull back a little as he heard rushing footsteps. _' Oh crud. ' _He thought in frustration._ ' They shouldn't be here. '_ Suddenly Jack lunged at him, quickly pinning him to the ground. Fatch cringed a good deal, getting the demon to grin widely.

" I see. "

He said in amusement.

" You're still afraid of me. "

Now the prince growled, trying to pull away, but sadly had no such luck. The shadow then picked him up by the neck and held him against the wall. And he did something rather unexpected: he whistled. In a matter of SECONDS, Fatch was pressed against the wall by shadows. Jack grinned.

" There, now, just let me take care of my "daughter". "

" Don't you dare hurt her! "

Everyone looked confused for a minute, until the voice stepped out of the crowd. Casper.

" Casper, what are you doing?! "

Lexi whispered, horrified. Casper smiled a bit nervously.

" Helping. "

Jack sneered, finding this more amusing than threatening.

" ... Cute. "

He muttered.

" Didn't know my daughter had MORE loser friends. But fine. "

With a snap of his fingers, a shadow in the shape of a hand came over, holding a bow and arrow. Jack quickly picked them up.

" You see this? "

He asked, holding up the arrow.

" This is a special arrow. It was specially made for getting rid of ghosts. "

Almost everyone gasped. **(The exception being Thatch, who was on the verge of passing out.)** Jack just grinned. He snapped his fingers again and two shadows grabbed Casper by the arms, forcing him to his knees. The ghost gasped and struggled with all his might to pull away, just entertaining the shadow demon further.

" In all technicality, you can't really kill a ghost. But this little baby can send 'em to the afterlife. "

Jack lined up the arrow and prepared to shoot.

" Say goodbye ghosty. "

Time seemed to stand still as the arrow was fired. Everyone stared in horror as it flew.

" NO! "

* * *

**Minor cliff hanger! Use your imagination here, you'll need it. ;) R&R!**


	24. Sweet Sacrifice

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. This chapter WILL be short. Enjoy. **

* * *

Casper refused to open his eyes. His whole body was shaking. He didn't want to die. Or go to the after life, whatever or which ever.

It wasn't until he heard a splash that he opened his eyes. There, standing barely two feet in front of him, was Lexi, the arrow poking straight through her middle. The girl whimpered in obvious pain before falling to the ground.

Casper gasped, feeling the shadows let go of him. He wasted no time rushing over to her side. The ghost carefully lifted her head up, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

" L-Lexi? "

Fatch felt a sharp tug at his heart at what he was witnessing. It'd... been a while since he'd felt sorrow. Trying his best to shake it off, he tore away from the shadows and charged at Jack, dragging him away. Casper deserved to have this moment... as did Lexi. Fatch knew better than anyone else.

* * *

Casper felt as if his heart was breaking. That is... if he had one. Creatures surrounded the two, staying silent in respect for the moment. Even the headmasters, who would normally jump at the chance to ruin a moment. The ghost could feel tears slipping from his eyes. He couldn't remember feeling this sad before...

Suddenly the shadow started coughing weakly, a bit of blood making its way down here chin.

" C-Casper... "

She muttered, her voice strained and weak.

" Please... re-remove the arrow... "

Casper gulped and slowly looked down at the arrow. Blood was surrounding it, and he knew it would hurt if he tried to move it. But for her sake, he'd try. Carefully taking hold of it, he gently began to pull. Lexi groaned, clenching her fangs together, trying her best not to arch her back.

" P-please... "

She whined.

" J-just do it quickly... "

Casper made a face of obvious disapproval. He didn't want to hurt her... but it seemed slowly pulling hurt even more. The boy took a deep breath, and quickly pulled it out. To his amazement, the girl didn't scream. Although, tears DID begin to fall. Slowly, she opened her incredible ruby eyes again, the tears already drying up. How she was capable of staying so strong right now was beyond him.

" Lexi... "

He began.

" W-why'd you do it...? "

Lexi smiled brightly, wiping her mouth free of the salty fluid.

" Because... I didn't want you to die. And besides... wouldn't you do the same for me? "

Casper blushed rather harshly, but nodded. She was right... Now the shadows face flushed in red.

" A-and... I, um... "

It seemed like she was having trouble saying whatever it was. Casper actually panicked a bit as her face got closer.

" I... love you... "

Before Casper could respond, he felt something cold pressed against his mouth. It took him a minute to realize Lexi had kissed him. No- WAS kissing him. His eyes widened a bit in shock before he slowly closed them, melting into the moment. He'd never been kissed before... and he liked it. Knowing that someone he cared about so much returned the affection just made the world seem right.

So, naturally, he was rather sad when she pulled away. Lexi stared at his for a moment, face as red as fire, before she smiled softly, closing her eyes and leaning her head on her chest.

The panic returned as nothing was heard from the girl. The wound reminded him that Lexi had been dying.

" Lexi?! "

He asked panickedly, gently shaking the girl. She didn't budge at all.

" Lexi! "

Tears had begun to flow again as reality hit him; she was gone. Casper bent his head, none of the creatures DARING to come near him as he wept over the girl.

* * *

**Use the imagination! I cannot address that enough right now. XD**

**Please don't stop reading... I know the story's been really slipping for a while now... **


	25. A demon's heart and an angel's gift

**Sorry for the 680 worded chapter last time. It was short, but meaningful. Hopefully. **

**P.S. You reviewers are awesome. :)**

* * *

Once a sufficient distance away, Fatch threw the demon as hard as he could. Anger, was an understatement right now. Jack had just shot the last bit of family he had left. He knew the truth here, but that still didn't excuse what he'd done. Who the hell shoots their own daughter?! Jack groaned, rolling a bit from the powerful impact. Though the creature didn't really care. Jack could easily handle that, demons were tough. What he DID care about was the fact that Jack made no attempt to get up. He just laid there, shaking for some reason. Fatch was a little unsure why, but he felt the need to approach him, find out what was up. Once close enough, he could hear the demon muttering something almost incoherent.

" How could I shoot her... why did she protect that ghost... why did I shoot her...? "

Fatch could feel his pupils dilate upon hearing these words. Did a demon as powerful as this actually feel... guilty? He had to admit, he'd never seen THAT before. But one thing kept crossing his mind. Why did Jack care? Ever since Fatch came to live with them, the demon's always tried to bully him and Lexi. It was always MUCH less sever for Lexi, but neither less, still not something a father should do to their child.

... Fatch had never seen this side of Jack before. It proved how little he knew about the guy. Just then the demon stood up, shaking in what appeared to be his anger returning.

" No. "

He muttered, wiping around to face the prince, eyes a deep crimson again.

" It's fine. I need to make you pay for what you've done. "

For what he's-? What the heck had HE ever done to HIM?! Fatch growled, having to force his inner demon to remain at bay.

" What have I EVER done to you?! "

This little out burst seemed to enrage the demon further as he stomped with what seemed to be all his might.

" DON'T PLAY DUMB! "

He roared, advancing in on the now backing up, slightly trembling vampire.

" YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! "

... No. No he really didn't. What on earth could he have done to make this demon so mad at him? He remembered the first few weeks he'd been with them. Jack, his wife Vivianna, and Lexi were all so nice. But... then Vivianna was...

Fatch gasped as it finally dawned on him. Vivianna meant the world to Jack! She was the thing that kept him from embracing his inner demon! And once she died, he gave into his grief. And finally... gave into his rage. Once a demon gives in to any negative emotion (fear, anger, jealousy) they are no longer human enough to control themselves. All that's left is their demon selves. That was what happened with Jack. And now it was all linked to Fatch because... HE... had killed Vivianna.

He couldn't remember how he'd done it, but apparently Lexi had been there. And the only reason shed forgiving him was because she knew it wasn't really him doing it. It was the demon in his soul. Fatch looked down, a look of blank understandment spreading his face. Jack had seen the killing... but he hadn't seen that the boy was possessed. He blamed her death solely on him.

" ... Oh... "

Fatch muttered softly before looking up at the enrage nether creature with a pleading look.

" Jack, if you'd just let me explain- "

" THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! "

Jack yelled, shoving Fatch into a wall. Fatch groaned, feeling air escaping his system.

" SHE'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU! "

Fatch felt his need to fight begin to fade. Jack was alone in his hate because of him... he had to fix this. Demon rule: a demon will not back down until the victim rights his wrong. Meaning, he had to make it up to this guy if he wanted to live. That, and he wanted to fix this.

... But first he'd have to get away from the demons grasp.

Fatch did the only thing he could think of: he kneed the other. Which, of course, is always painful. Jack actually doubled over, giving Fatch time to run away. Normally the creature would never run, but now he lacked the choice. He needed to find a spell and cast it. The one problem? Fatch had never been good at his magic.

* * *

Fatch threw another magic book at the wall in frustration. He was in the library now, practically burried in spell books. He had no time to waste, Jack would find him in no time. He wouldn't harm the other students... not if he had a target.

" One stupid spell... is that too much to ask? "

He muttered to no one in particular. The students had barricaded themselves in the health room for Lexi and Thatch. But honestly? Fatch was more worried about Casper. Who knew how hard this was for him... Finally Fatch stumbled upon a spell. The one he'd been searching for. A resurrection spell. One so powerful it could even bring back a demon!

... There was just one problem. Only an angel could cast it without dying.

The prince DID have angel blood inside of him-heck the ALPHA angel blood inside him- but he'd never awakened it. The chances of him making it through the spell were slim. Should he risk it...?

" Ahhhh... Never knew you were a nerd Fatch. "

A mocking voice from seemingly no where sang.

" Didn't expect it. "

_' Shoot! ' _Fatch mentally yelled. Jack had found him. Again, it was a good thing he had a photographic memory. Fatch got up, turning just in time to be blown into the answertorium. Luckily he didn't break it.

The child groaned, forcing himself to his feet, holding his nose. Seriously, with how often his nose was hit, he was amazed he'd never broken it.

" You're pathetic little man. "

Jack taunted. He was actually TRYING to bring the blood demon out. And he was close. Every so once in a while Fatch's body would flash with peculiar red symbols.

Fatch finally got up, glaring at the demon. Again, he was in the wrong and he wanted to help, but Jack clearly wouldn't leave him alone. So, he had no choice...

The creature lunged at the other, slashing his claws right across his face. And I don't mean cat scratched my face. I mean bear tried to kill me scratch. Jack backed up in clear pain before grinning, snapping us fingers and healing the cuts. Fatch backed up in complete shock. Only angels were known to do that. How-?

" Yeah. I ain't a normal shadow demon. "

Jack said with a grin.

" Actually... I rather miss hunting with Juan Carlos. "

Fatch's mouth dropped. He was the alpha?! The first demon besides Juan Carlos?! Shoot! No wonder he was so powerful! Jack grinned at the vampires terrified expression.

" Face it kid. Only an angel can put a stop to me. And they don't come down for anythin'. "

Suddenly Fatch began to glow with his peculiar markings again. But this time was different. This time... they were blue. Even his appearance changed a little. His hair had turned into its opposite colors. Black had turned into white, white had turned into black, and crimson red had turned into a brilliant blue. Jack backed up in HORROR as he realized what was happening.

" NO! "

He yelped, backing into the wall.

" J-Jose please no! "

Fatch re-opened his long since closed eyes, reviling they were completely blue. With a flick of the wrist, Jack became unable to move. Naturally ANY demon would be afraid.

" Pl- please don't kill me! "

The possessed vampire smiled, tilting his head to the side.

" Kill you? "

He asked, his voice soft and pleading to the ears.

" Why would I do that? I am only here to help. "

" Wh-why did you awaken? "

The creature looked down, as if uncertain for a moment before smiling.

" Because Fatch's need to help you was powerful. Anyone who can find it in their heart to help someone who has hurt them more than deserves an angels assistance. "

Jack almost gagged at the sentiment. Naturally demons who were evil didn't like the mushy goodness of an angel. The prince looked down and spread his arms.

" With the little power I have in this creature, "

He began, a strange tremor shaking the ground.

" I carry out his request. "

Light began to flow from the boys body, and Jack had to cover his eyes.

* * *

Once the light cleared, Jack found things relevantly normal. Fatch was normal. Not angelic anymore- hallelujah. But one thing was off. A woman, who looked a good deal like Lexi, stood a few feet in front of the demon. Instead of a skirt, she wore pants. And her purple hair was in a messy ponytail.

And Jack couldn't believe it.

" ... V-Vivianna? "

He choked out. The woman smiled, tears brimming her eyes.

" Jack. "

She ran forward and immediately hugged him. Jack clung onto her, not wanting to let go.

" I-I don't understand. "

He whimpered, the emotions threatening to break him down further.

" H-how-? "

A cough was heard. A weak, watery like cough. The two turned to see Fatch standing there, shaking, mouth a gap, blood dripping through his fangs. Jack's eyes widened; did he...?

" S-so the spell worked... "

Fatch muttered, a weak smile passing his lips.

" I'm... glad... "

Before the two could truly comprehend anything, the creature fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Yeah, I feel like this was rushed. But I still like it and I hope you do to. :) **


	26. Recovery

**I'm posting now because I have had a terrible nights sleep, and I doubt I'll be able to write later. Enjoy. **

**P.S. To the guest reviewer (you know who you are) thank you for the review. The angel thing was hard. I'm better with vampires and demons. ^-^'**

* * *

Casper stared at the edge of the bed, a blank/sad expression clinging to his face. He knew things were over... but he just couldn't find any happiness. Laying on the bed was the shadow girl he'd fallen in love with. The nurse had patched her up, but of course that didn't do much.

" Casper, don't look so miserable. "

The ghost boy jumped, almost squeaking in the shock before turning around to see the vampire that had fought for them. Casper immediately rose from the bed.

" Fatch, you shouldn't be up yet. "

The vampire in question had actually almost died from that spell. If Jack and Vivianna hadn't brought him to the infirmary when they did, he probably would have. According to Fatch and the demons, that spell was like being zapped full of "angel grace". Which was apparently very painful and deadly to creatures and demons. The fact that Fatch survived it was pretty incredible.

Fatch shook his head and placed a hand on the ghosts shoulder.

" I'm fine Casper. And so is Lexi. "

Casper felt his mouth drop.

" W-what?! "

Fatch smiled widely.

" Lexi's fine. She's a demon remember? A ghost arrow isn't going to kill her. "

" B-but then... "

Casper muttered, looking down at the girls sleeping form.

" Why is she sleeping so long? "

" Well... she hasn't had to deal with that kind of pain before. And she can't exactly heal herself. She hasn't found her true demon. She just needs to rest a bit... "

Fatch seemed to grow tired as he finished up. Clearly he wasn't feeling as well as he was letting on.

Casper sighed in great relief though and turned to the girl again. The fact that she was alive and DIDN'T risk her life for him just warmed him up again. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd started crying he was so happy. Though one thing seemed to stick out again...

" Wait. "

He began softly.

" So if she wasn't dying... then why did she confess...? "

He turned to Fatch, hoping he'd know. The vampire in question shrugged.

" Adrenalin rush? I don't... really know..."

Fatch then placed a hand on his chest, his face showing signs of serious exhaustion. So he wasn't feeling as great as he was letting on.

" Fatch, maybe you should sit down. "

Fatch shook his head at the ghost.

" N-no. I'm fine... "

Casper frowned, beginning to push the other into the chair.

" No, I think you should sit. "

Fatch fell to the seat with a huff, melting into the soft back.

" ... Thanks Casper... "

Casper smiled at him warmly.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and the prince had fallen asleep. It was actually a relief. It meant he'd be a decent healer. Casper carefully took the vampires cape and covered him up. It was strange... Fatch looked so peaceful while he slept.

" Mmm... "

Casper gasped at the humming. He quickly turned around to see Lexi opening her eyes. Immediately he knelt by her side. Lexi blinked a few times, the light really bothering her eyes. Before Casper could truly react, the girl was forcing herself to sit up.

" C-can you get up? "

Casper asked in a panicked voice. Lexi just sat up when she smiled.

" Good morning Casper. "

... How was she able to sound so cheerful right now? She'd been shot through the stomach. Suddenly Casper felt her hand on top of his, causing him to blush.

" Um... How-how are you feeling Lexi? "

Lexi's smile faded a bit, as if something was bothering her.

" I feel fine Casper. "

" ... But...? "

" But I'm worried about Fatch! "

Casper backed up a bit. Lexi was a bit straight forward wasn't she...?

" But why? "

He asked gently.

" Casper, we saw his memories earlier, remember? "

Oh yeah. With all the trouble they'd had with Jack he'd nearly forgotten. But now... now he could easily remember all of the awful things that had happened to the guy. And did he EVER wish he could wipe it from HIS memory. Casper turned to look at Fatch, whose mouth was slightly open as he slept blissfully unaware of the current conversation.

" Fatch would be devastated if he knew what we saw. What are we gonna do? "

That... was a large problem indeed.

* * *

**Voila. Again, this is to make up for the post at 2-2:30**


	27. Comfort

**Sorry... Dead tired last night and tonight... if the chapter turns out a little funky, I'm sorry. Will most likely be short. **

**P.S. Emotional-ish chapter with Thatch acting slightly (majorly) out of character. Will end with minor cliff hanger. Just a heads up... :)**

* * *

With all that had been going on lately, the headmasters had decided to give the students a few days off. That, and they were still pretty terrified of Jack. The demon was truly a scary person. Even IF he was completely mellowed out right now. It had been a few days since the incident, and still no body had told Fatch what they had seen. They didn't know how to approach the situation. If the prince could cast an angelic spell and LIVE, then who KNOWS what he'd do if he found out they'd seen practically his whole life!

Thatch silently closed up his suitcase, not really feeling like himself today. He was unsure why, but figured it was either because of his still healing injury, or the memories he'd been forced to watch. He was thinking it was the second one. Sure his rib cage still ached, but those memories... it just made him glad he had HIS normal family. Speaking of which, he was wondering how his mom and dad were doing. It had been a while since he'd seen them. And he was looking forward to it.

Thatch grabbed his suit case and turned to head out the door... only to run into something that sent him to the ground. The creature gasped as the impact sent a large shock wave of pain to his ribs. He couldn't help but moan, clutching at the bones.

" Oh man... sorry Thatch. "

The boy looked up to see Fatch, holding his hand out for him. He managed a weak smile before accepting it. It was honestly kind of cool being friends with the savior of scare school...

* * *

Not much happened after that. And now Thatch was enjoying a nice dinner with his family. They were the only people he wasn't a jerk to. Naturally.

" So son. How has school been lately? "

Thatch immediately put his spoon down, sighing a bit at his dads question. It was a basic question, just one he was afraid to answer.

" It's been... unusual. "

" Unusual how? "

Of course mom would press the question.

" Well... I... met the vampire prince! "

Almost immediately his parents dropped their silver ware, a look of obvious shock written on their faces. Thatch almost worried he'd said the wrong thing.

" ... He's alive? "

His father questioned. Thatch just nodded softly.

" Which one? "

" Um... the younger one, Fatch? "

The two fell silent, in obvious shock.

" Weird... "

His mother muttered.

" I could've sworn he was dead. What was he like? "

" Well... he is a little harsh at times... but he's still pretty cool. He's helped me out a few times. He's even saved scare school! "

Thatch seemed a bit to enthusiastic about all this. Even HE noticed it. What could he say? Fatch was awesome. The young creature finished up his dinner and quietly left the table.

* * *

" ... Nrgh... "

Thatch groaned, tightening into a ball beneath the blanket. He could've sworn he heard screaming... but he figured he was dreaming cause it had died down. He took a took a deep breath through his nose, trying to relax again, only to breathe in a HUGE puff of smoke. Immediately he sat up and began to cough, his throat burning so bad his eyes began to water. Why the heck did he breathe in smoke?! Thatch quickly climbed out of bed and began to rush downstairs.

And was he EVER glad he'd woken up. The house was on fire.

Thatch instantly brought his cape up to his nose to prevent the smoke from reaching him, and turned to make a run for the door, only to see something... unusual. Standing IN the fire, was a person. He had orange hair with random yellow streaks at the tips, a torn red shirt with black rims, gray jeans, black shoes, and multiple attributes that were proved he wasn't human. He had light orange skin, a orange devil tail, huge black wings, and strange animal ears. They looked like a werewolves ears. The "thing" turned around to look at him, and it was now all to clear that he was a demon. His eyes were puppet red with black matter surrounding them.

" Wh-who... "

Thatch stuttered; it was strange... This demon felt a LOT more powerful then Jack...

" ... Who are you? "

The demon grinned, taking a few steps closer to him. Once in front of him, he took a hold of the vampires chin, making him hiss. His hands were freaking hot!

" I go by many names. "

He answered, the demonic tone sending shivers down the boys spine.

" But you'll remember me as Septimus. "

Septimus finally let go, the grin not leaving his face.

" See you in the after life kid. "

Before Thatch could question him, the boy felt something strike him upside the head, completely knocking him out cold.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap. tap...

Thatch growled, the sound of footsteps causing his head to spin. He didn't know what was going on, but he felt he was lying on something extremely soft. It reminded him of silk. Finally he decided to open his eyes, finding himself looking up at a midnight black ceiling.

" Oh thank goodness you're awake! "

Huh... that sounded an AWFUL lot like- Thatch quickly sat up in shock, almost immediately wishing he hadn't. He groaned, tightly griping the sides of his head.

Just then something cold was pressed against his head, reliving some of the pain. It took him a minute or two to realize it was an ice pack. Finally reopening his eyes, he saw Fatch in front of him, looking genuinely concerned. Strange... really wasn't often that Fatch showed emotions. Thatch slowly gripped the ice pack Fatch still had pressed against his head, getting the latter to back up a bit.

" I'm glad you're awake. You've been asleep for a while. "

Thatch looked around, a little unsure of where he was.

" Where... am I? "

He asked quietly. Fatch tilted his head a bit innocently.

" Um... my house. "

Ah. So this must be his bed. Heh... not creepy sounding at all there... Thatch brought his legs closer, unsure of what to make of all this. One minute he's at his house and the next...

That's right! The fire! He'd almost forgot about that! So Fatch must've saved him! But... how did he even know he was in trouble?

" Hey Fatch? "

The older looked up.

" Yeah? "

" How did you know I was in trouble? "

Fatch sighed, almost like he'd been anticipating that question.

" Demons can sense when something bass about to happen. And since I have demon blood inside me, so could I. "

Oh. Well that was pretty cool. But that still left one question. If he was here... then where were...?

" ... Fatch? "

He asked quietly, gaining the others attention rather quickly.

" ... Where are my parents? "

Almost immediately Fatch fell silent, and Thatch began to fear the worst. He leaned closer, his eyes narrowing.

" Fatch, where are my parents? "

Fatch clenched his eyes shut, cringing a bit before looking at his in regret.

" ... I'm sorry... "

Immediately Thatch could feel his eyes fill with tears. _' No... '_ He thought sadly, the tears slowly falling._ ' Th-they can't be... '_

Suddenly he felt an arm wrap around him, causing him to look up and see Fatch bring him into an embrace. And THIS is what made the younger one break down in sobs.

* * *

School had finally started up again, and the students had all gone back to their usual routine. That is... most of them.

Mantha, Casper, Ra and Lexi were walking down the hall, Casper and Lexi happily holding hands. Lexi still had bandages around her waist, but she seemed to be doing a lot better. So that was good to see. Mantha was still rather impressed by the fact she'd protected Casper from that arrow. But that aside, it felt like it was going to be a long day. Just then, Thatch (and yes she wasn't confusing him for the other one) walked in across the front of them. And was Mantha EVER surprised when he didn't even stop to insult them. How he just walked by with that depressed expression. Their group stopped walking, surprised at the fact that the school bully didn't just try to irritate them. Did something happen to him the other day?

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't much better. No pranks. No stealing random possessions. No hanging with the gang. Thatch would just sit there and look miserable. Normally Mantha wouldn't care, as it was just a way Thatch got attention. But this... this looked genuine.

It was lunch time now, and the group of four were sitting next to each other. Mantha only tore her eyes away from the vampire so she could invite Fatch to sit with them. Even though Fatch was EXTREMELY popular since he'd saved the whole school, he STILL had a problem asking if he could sit next to people. Once the prince was sitting, Mantha returned her attention to the other one, who had a slight change of expression. Now, she could have been seeing things, but she could have sworn his eyes were brimming with tears.

So she was naturally shocked when she found out she was right. The vampires acid tears were now freely falling onto the table, and the zombie girl felt a little terrible for thinking he had been faking. Suddenly she heard a chair scape out and turn just in time to see Fatch rushing over to the other. Had he been watching Thatch too?

" ... I'm going to check on them. "

She heard Casper say, and just watched as the ghost floated over to the vampires.

* * *

Casper sat down across from the two, hating the sight of the other crying. He'd only seen Thatch cry once, and it wasn't in public. Thatch was now actually clinging to Fatch, who was rubbing the others back and giving quiet shushes.

" Thatch? "

Casper asked quietly, gaining Fatch's attention instead.

" Wh-what's wrong? "

Fatch lowered his eyes, getting Thatch to look at him. Thatch nodded before burying his head again. The prince sighed.

" His parents died in a fire, Casper. "

Casper gasped at the statement. Not only did this explain why Thatch was so miserable, but it also explained why Fatch was comforting him. Because he knew what it was like to lose family... Casper inwardly groaned, now having a hard time not telling Fatch what he'd seen. Instead, he floated over and began to rub the school bullies back as well.

* * *

Now it was bed time. Thatch had managed to calm down a little, but it was still all to clear that he was still hurting. Of course, this was to be expected. Losing once parents was not something one could just get over. Fatch would know.

Casper inwardly groaned again, unable to take it anymore. He had to tell Fatch what he'd seen. As he was about to get up and talk to him, he saw him I over at Thatch's coffin, talking to him. It seemed like he was giving him advice. Once Fatch left the coffin, Casper rushed over to him. Fatch looked at him a little funny as well for it.

" Can... I help you Casper? "

" Fatch, I need to tell you something. "

Fatch nodded encouraging him to say it.

" The other day, Jack had caught us in the library. "

" ... Uh-huh? "

" W-well... he also showed us... h-how you were treated through out your life. "

Fatch blinked, clearly not catching on. All the boys were looking now, eyes wide in shock as Casper began to talk again.

" Fatch, we saw your memories. "

Fatch's eyes grew wide upon hearing this, his blood running cold.

* * *

**Heads up, I'm nearing the end of the story. Meaning so may slow down with the posts. It's not intensional, it just happens to me when I know I'm almost done. Just a heads up. R&R!**

**P.S. The name Septimus was cutesy of DemonWuld1007. You should read his story! It's really good!**


	28. Breaking down

**Still here. :D Yeah, the last chapter got me excited. And it WAS a cliff hanger. So... yeah. Here's the new chapter. **

**P.S. This one will for SURE be short. Just needed a small one to bounce off the last one. **

* * *

Not a word was said. Fatch just stood there, eyes dilated and blank. Wether he was upset or not was not really clear. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Fatch did the absolute LAST thing anyone thought he would do: he laughed. It was only a light laugh, but still.

" You're kidding! "

He said a little loudly. Casper began to panic a bit.

" No. I'm really not. We saw it! "

And now Fatch seemed serious as his eyes narrowed into a vicious glare, said eyes turning completely demon red. A sign that he was losing control.

" You're lying! "

He hissed, trying not to let his demon half take over.

" You have to be! There's no way you could have! "

" Fatch, calm down! "

" Like HELL I'm gonna calm down! "

Casper immediately backed up at the vampires yelling, feeling himself begin to shake. It seriously seemed like Fatch was gonna rip his face off or something!

" You didn't see them, ok?! "

All the yelling attracted the girls as they slowly filled the room.

" My life isn't something you can joke about Casper! I've been abused in every way, don't you get it?! I have it hard enough without YOU making jokes like that! "

Casper whimpered a bit, wanting to melt into the floor.

" I... I know... "

He whispered.

" But I... I'm not lying... we saw them... even saw that your brother Dusk gave you a green bear named Flippy... "

Almost instantly Fatch's eyes widened upon his beloved stuffed animals name. He'd never told anyone he'd had it. Never. The fact that Casper knew proved that he wasn't lying. The prince could feel the red from his eyes slowly disappearing, being replaced with humiliation, shame, and fear. Embarrassed that everyone knew what had really happened throughout his life. Shame at the fact he didn't try to defend himself. And fear... that he would be rejected for it. These feelings and memories... the ones he'd been suppressing for so long... all just came hurtling back at him. And it hurt. It hurt more than when it was actually happening.

Finally, for the first time in his entire life, Fatch completely broke down into sobs. He knelt down, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face into his knees. It was all to much... and the tears were only making things worse. He'd never cried before... and now here he was crying in front of a lot of creatures.

Suddenly he felt two rather shaky hands fall onto his back. Slowly he looked up, seeing Casper and Thatch bend down to his eye level, seemingly trying to help. And did it ever make Fatch want to just disappear. Slowly, he leaned back until he was sitting, barely able to breathe due to his emotions, and buried his face into his hands, letting the two try to help him. All he wanted was for the pain to go away...

* * *

It was around twelve now, and Fatch had been excused from his classes for the day, as well as Casper, Mantha, Ra, Lexi and Thatch who were told to help him. The tears hadn't stopped, as Fatch just couldn't seem to stop crying. And believe me, he was TRYING to get them to stop. It had actually gotten so bad Lexi had to bring Flippy out. The prince was now clinging to the bear, and curled up on his bed facing the wall. Again, he found this whole thing embarrassing.

" ... Fatch? "

Lexi asked gently.

" Would you like anything? "

" ... No... "

He answered, his voice no more then a weak whisper. Casper now felt horrible for bringing this up. It was clear now that Fatch wasn't able to deal with it. Just then Thatch walked RIGHT up to him and took a seat beside him.

" Fatch, maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. "

Immediately all eyes fell on him, mouths open wide in shock.

" What? "

Fatch answered, his tone in obvious disbelief.

" Yeah. Maybe getting your memories all out in the clear was a good thing. I mean, you're clearly in denial. Forcing you to deal with them like this will help you finally get past them. "

Again, everyone was shocked. This was THATCH that had just said all this. The school bully. The fact that he was being this nice proved he did care about Fatch. Slowly, the prince smiled. It was weak and short, but genuine and a little happy. He wiped the tears from his eyes, hugging the doll closer.

" Thanks Thatch. "

He said softly, and it was the most anyone had heard him say all day.

" You know... that reminded me of something Dusk would've said. "

Suddenly Fatch yawned. Which made sense, considering he'd been up all night. Thatch smiled and had him lay down.

" You should get some sleep Fatch. "

Slowly, everyone left. Once the door was closed, everyone turned to face Thatch. Mantha, was the first one to speak.

" Sooo... the school bully just helped a depressed prince. "

She teased. Ra smiled as well, barely catching the tease.

" That was really nice of you Thatch. "

Thatch scowled, stalking closer to the two.

" You tell anyone I was nice and I'll make you regret it. "

Casper then sighed a bit.

" Yep. He's back. "

* * *

**Yeah this chapter was lame. Again, I just needed a continuation chapter. Goodbye readers and hello sleepy time. Goodnight! R&R! **

**You readers and reviewers are amazing, btw. :D**


	29. Time of healing

**Yeah... more out of characterness for Thatch. Enjoy. **

**P.S. Final chapter! **

* * *

Days had gone by, and the two groups (of Thatch and Casper) continued to try to keep Fatch uplifted. It seemed like he was getting better, but every so once in a while Casper could here sniffles from his side of the room. No one could blame him though. Considering all he's been through, it was a miracle he hadn't broken down sooner.

Everyone was at lunch now, and the two groups were sitting together and sharing a pleasant conversation. It was strange... but it seemed like Fatch tied the two groups together. Though the vampire himself just sat quietly, as if he had something on his mind. Casper had tried a couple of times to bring him into the conversation, but Fatch would only talk for a bit before going silent again.

Finally the prince announced he was leaving for a short walk. And that he was bringing Thatch with him. Wether or not they'd planned it, however, was a mystery. Thatch certainly seemed confused when Fatch dragged him into it. Right before they were out of sight, Fatch turned to Casper and called out.

" Oh, and Casper? DON'T follow us this time. "

Casper could feel his mouth drop. Had he known that he's followed him before...?

* * *

Once in a secluded part of school, Thatch decided he couldn't take it anymore.

" Fatch, what's wrong? "

Fatch looked down, the spark of true emotion glittering throughout his ruby eyes. If this wasn't proof he was being sincere, then Thatch didn't know what was.

" I... I just needed to talk... "

He sounded so hesitant. Made sense, considering he wasn't used to talking.

" You remember what you told me a few days ago? "

Thatch dead panned for a minute, trying to remember exactly what he said.

" Yeah... yeah I remember saying that maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe getting your memories all out in the clear was a good thing. I mean, you're clearly in denial. Forcing you to deal with them like this will help you finally get past them. "

Fatch snickered at the fact that he remembered it word for word. That took skill.

" Yeah, well, I realized... that I recognized that speech from somewhere. At least... something LIKE that... "

He murmured.

" Dusk said something like it once... He said maybe reviling my past was a good thing. That maybe once more people understood, the more help I'd get. To tell the truth... if you hadn't reminded me of it... I, um... w-well I... "

It seemed like he was having trouble saying what he wanted to say... it must be important. Finally he took a deep breath and semi-calmly said what he'd been trying to say.

" I wouldn't be here right now. "

Almost immediately Thatch's mouth dropped. What was he saying?! Would he have killed himself?! Fatch squirmed at the sight of Thatch's expression and continued.

" Yeah, I would have killed myself. "

... The fact that he'd just admitted that was incredible.

" But when your speech reminded me of Dusk, well... I remembered the promise I made him. I promised that I would live my life... "

Fatch seemed to be choking up now as it became harder and harder for him to speak.

" And I won't break it. "

" S-so... "

Thatch could feel himself choking up too. He was just at such a loss for words...

" How did I...? "

" Because you helped me see that people do care about me now. "

Fatch kindly snapped, drying his eyes up.

" And I'd like to return the favor. How would you like to stay with me? "

Again, Thatch was at a loss for words. He really didn't have anywhere else to go... and Fatch WAS pretty cool... Thatch could feel a wide smile spread across his face before he looked up at the other.

" ... I would like that VERY much. "

Fatch nodded, smiling as Thatch began to walk off. He was about to follow suit when a light glistened and caught his attention. He quickly turned around and say a clear night sky. Almost trance like, he walked towards it, realizing how long it had been since he'd star gazed. One star was particularly bright, and managed to keep the vampires attention. It was as if it were made for him...

" ... My days have been rough

I had terrible luck

But now I have recently

Gotten out of that rut. "

Fatch smiled, honestly missing his poems. Spoken or written. It had been a while...

_" Years have past_

_I have not forgotten my promise_

_I swore to watch over you_

_You will never be alone in the darkness."_

Fatch jumped and immediately began to look around. That voice... it sounded so familiar... almost as if it belonged to-

" Hey Fatch! "

The prince jumped at his name, turning to see Thatch at the end of the hall.

" You comin'? "

" Uh, yeah! "

He called back, taking a single glance behind him before racing up to the other. Little did he know that there was a lone figure, a ghost really, standing there in the hallway. A male ghost only to be known by Fatch. The ghost man grinned happily, his fangs proudly showing.

" ... Years of torture are finally over for him... "

The spirit mumbled, pulling out a book. But not just any book. Fatch's journal. Flipping it to the next black page, he began to write. He wanted to let Fatch know he was here... he deserved to know...

_You believed me to be gone_

_And honestly, I thought I was to_

_But I made a promise before my death_

_And that was to watch over you_

_You've been through a lot_

_You're not a little kid _

_But I will only see you for who you are_

_Not for what you did_

_You are my brother_

_My family_

_You're a Ramirez_

_And I want you to live happily_

The ghost smiled at his handy work, dropping the book. He couldn't wait to see Fatch's face when he read this. Finally, they would be united.

* * *

**Fin. **

**Yay! The end! I feel like this was rushed. But cute! Also, strain your brain for the ending here. Figure out who the ghost is. Cheers for whoever gets it. Goodbye! **

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! You're all amazing! :D**


End file.
